My mind is stronger
by MariaFeline
Summary: She was Sindrias ninth General. But what is she now? What's her story and how will it continue? Lots of flashbacks of how she became general and how she met the young heroes (Aladdin, Ali-baba, Morgiana). What will she do now that new pages of her past appear. Will she remain the same or will something change inside her? NOTE: Spoiler alert at the begining. Later rated M. Sinbad/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Proloug**

Sinbad couldn't stand it. A hopeless feeling of failure. He left her side for one night and now she was gone. Thoughts went by as he run the dark hallways. Why did the palace had to be so big. Sinbad couldn't help thinking that she had passed out somewhere. After all, the state she was after being attacked at summit. Judal really had it planned.

Jafar came from the other hallway and met the king.

"Sir, it's almost sunrise. Should I call the guards? " He asked.

"What good will it do?"Sinbad huffed. He was out of breath, running through the hallways was getting him tired

"Sin, calm down. It's not like she left the palace." Jafar said.

Then it hit to Sinbad.

Of course, it was the only place left to search. Jafar knew quickly what was on his mind. They both ran to the main entrance of the palace. The entrance plaza was quite. Only the wind was heard as it blowed from the sea. There was a wide clearness after the gate, the very place where king stood during the Mahragag.

That is where she stood now. Sinbad saw her standing firmly holding the golden staff. She faced the horizon front of her. She saw all the kingdom from there and the first ray of sun that came. Slowly the sun rose from the horizon, casting light everywhere. Her nightgown was so light that now the sunlight made her figure visible as it kept moving by the wind. Sinbad couldn't help the idea coming to his head.

"Dang, I should make her wear that gown more often in future." He though.

He was brought back by Jafar as he coughed quietly which was now custom to him. Sinbad walked towards her as she still stood facing the view. She didn't seem to hear him, until he was two steps away from her.

"What is the matter, M'lady?" Sinbad asked.

There was a small twitch, like she just woke up from a dream. She slowly turned to face Sinbad. Her face was calm yet rivers of tears flowed from her eyes. In sunshine they looked like little jewels gliding her face. Seeing her tears made Sinbad feel uneasy. He had seen her cry, but very rarely. This was worrying even Jafar. What came next was that blow them away.

"Sinbad?" She gave the warmest smile there ever was. Sinbad and Jafar eyes went wide.

"I love this world... It's so beautiful... I want to protect it..."

Shine disappeared from her eyes. Her composure waved. Sinbad ran quickly to her before she fell. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. In his arms she felt fragile and cold. Jafar ran next him to see her. He sighed as he saw her sleeping soundly in Sinbad arms.

"That was close one." Jafar sighed.

"Did you hear it, Jafar?"Sinbad asked.

Jafar looked at his king confusedly.

"She spoke. "

 **Chapter 1**

I woke up in a familiar room. I was in the bed which usually was reserved for me, when I come to the palace once a week. I missed my little cottage. It was cool and quite. And since it was back of whole island I had privacy.

My head was pounding. I tried to place my hand on my forehead when my hand touched something cold. A little stone embedded in my forehead. I rose up to sit and tried sensing with my hand the stone. It was small and smooth. I wonder how I got it. A sudden pain hit my head. The pounding turned into a long process of pain and migraine. I fell back to the bed by my side holding my head by my both hands. The pressure inside my head was too much I almost thought that I would die as the memories came fluting to my mind

*FLASHBACK*

Aladdin had finished showing everyone the history of Alma-torran. While everyone had mixed feelings as to how to act next, Judal appeared to the summit. I stood aside of everything as wallflower. However when he arrived my stomach made a nasty turn inside. I never liked him and never will. Something about him made me feel the mixture of fear and anger. Especially now, as he walked from of everyone with his new staff. I was surprised as the others when he didn't bother answering to Sinbad. He always did that, except now. After he revealed true identity of Ren Gyokuen, I just knew something was up. Which was soon confirmed by Kou soldiers who brought the new of her death by Hakuryuu.

"It can't be. That should be impossible for Hakuryuu." Koumei said.

"It was you. Right, Judal..."Kouen said.

"That's right. Kouen you placed some pretty gimmick on Hakuryuu, didn't you? But it's easy to relieve it with MY CURRENT POWER!" Judal said before let out the dark power and opened third eye on his forehead.

I couldn't stay put anymore. I went to my knees, closed my eyes and silently summoned my guardian. A slender figure with a black armor similar to Sparthos, a cat-mask and a seven feet long silver axe surfaced from my shadow. The fannally warriors got nervous about this, but I didn't pay attention to them. Especially, when Sharrkan and Drakon came to stand at my side with fretful look on they eyes. My eyes started to leak black sustains, which was a side effect to my summoning. My eyes would lose sight for three days, but I could see through my guardians eyes my surroundings, which I now did. My guardian used ruins stones as stepping stone to get closer to Judal to strike him with its axe.

"I don't think so." He grinned.

He extended his arm, opened his fist and suddenly my guardian received a shockwave that tore its arm away. As I couldn't see, a sound of armored body and the axe falling to the ground made me worry. I tried to rise to my feet but couldn't take any steps. I felt how Sharrkan and Drakon tried to support me. As I saw myself through my guardians eyes I knew I made a mistake.

"Sorry beautiful, but your beast in dark armor isn't going to do much anymore."I heard Judal chuckle.

I wanted to scream, but my vow of silence didn't allow it. I tried to gasp for air, my legs gave away. I just saw myself pitifully staring at myself. The body tried to get up but it only fell back to the ground, facing me. I rose up again and tried run to help my guardian. But when I was only few steps away, something sharp came to my way and made me fall backwards. Soon I felt someone standing behind me. Before I could act, a hand grabbed my hair and I felt cold steel near my throat. Through my guardians eyes I saw Judal pulling my hair and his sceptre at my neck.

"Whaat? Are you mad that I broke your toy?"Judal mocked me.

I didn't answer, I didn't even speak, never did. Judal never liked that about me.

"You should stop the act now. I know you are capable of more. "He said pulling my hair harder.

"Judal, stop! Let her go!" I heard King Sinbad shout with anger.

"Ain't it so.." Judal said and pulled me higher by my hair and whispered in my ear.

"Ma-ri-am."

He never called me that, but then something snapped inside my head. Suddenly my head filled with pressure, heat and pain. It all came down at once I thought my head would explode. I tried suppress my scream due to my vow, but it wasn't just my head. It felt like my very soul was in turmoil. Finally, my eyes shot open, but they were all black. I screamed out of my lungs and held my head by my hands. I felt like dying. I fell to my side holding my head not stopping my screams. Beside all that, I felt a kick from behind. I guess it was Judal, since no one else stood behind me.

"Leave her alone! " I heard Aladdin shout. I didn't now what else happened, I curled into a ball and laid there.

"You know Aladdin, this one is similar to you. She didn't born in this world either. " I heard Judal chuckle maliciously.

That is where the body of my guardian rose quickly. By one arm it tried swing its clawed hand at Judal, but he was faster and got away. Guardians face wasn't anything like a mask anymore. It roared like a lion protecting its cub, I was that cub. It extended its only arm and long ax that lied somewhere came flying to its hand. Instead of using it to hit Judal, my guardian stabbed the tile and let weapon stand there. Guardian huffed a lot, like it took all of its power to stay up. I looked at myself through guardians eyes and saw myself lying on the ground holding my head. My body was never strong and that's why there no more voice left in my throat. My guardian took its hand off the weapon it had stabbed to the ground. And with the same hand punctured its own chest. When the hand came out of the body it held a small oval smooth green rock. Now with a hole in its chest, guardian brought the stone closer to me. As it went near my face the stone caught on fire.

"Hold on. What are you doing?" I heard Ali-baba shout.

"Do not interfere. " Aladdin said.

"But..."

That was all I could hear before I felt hot stone touching my forehead and sinking in. Apparently, there was still voice left in my throat, as I let another scream. My guardian pressed the stone to my head as with deep voice said its last words to me.

"'Till the last breath you take on this earth."

Then the hole in its chest cracked and the body turned into a dust.

My own body layid still but I still heard Judal maniacal laugh.

" Hah, was that it?" He asked laughing.

No, it wasn't. Don't know where I got the power to rise to my knees but I did. My hand grabbed the long ax that stood piercing the tile. When I touched it, as through magic, the blade shattered and the stick sorta peeled itself revealing golden staff under it. Silver peeling flew around the staff, some cutting my arm that held the staff. With blade shards and pieces of silver gathered to the top of the staff and formed three silver flowers.

"It can't be." Aladdin gasped.

"What?What is it? " Ali-baba asked with worriedly.

"It's a divine staff." Aladdin said staring at the golden staff with silver flowers.

I now held the staff with my both hands still kneeled front of it. As I tried to pull it out my clothes began to tear apart from my back. My body was no longer in my control, as I didn't feel anything when to wings popped out from my back. On the other side I saw black feathers and at the other side I saw white feathers. Suddenly, the staff came off from the tile like a needle from the pincushion. My hair grew longer too but none of seemed to amaze me. I just faced a plank spot front of me. I didn't even flinch to the words Judal let out.

"I knew something was off about you. You possess the power from both sides. Darkness and light, order and chaos, you're neither of them but you can become any of them. So, come on! Show me what you got." He shouted at me grinning widely.

My body barley took a step when I started to throw up blood to my feet.

"Oops, I forgot. You have to pay a heavy price to wield that power. And judging your state you can't afford it. " Fallen magi laughed at me.

But my body didn't respond, it became harder to stay up.

Judal had to now take more hight, because the generals of Sindria lost their patience. However none of them approached me. I wouldn't have, not with the puddle of blood forming beneath me.

Judal was now top of the gathering. The clouds started to go dark and gather behind him.

"Alright then. Here is my way to greet you." He said.

Dark thunders gathered around the island where everyone was. Everyone looking at the power display that no one saw me lifting the staff.

"Putting an end to everything by just talking?" He spoke now to everyone. "That sounds boring. You should decide who will inherit the world by having everyone on this earth fight each other." Fallen magi raised his hand close to his neck. "This is my answer as a magi."

He made a quick move with his hand across his throat and all the dark lightnings hit around the island. At the same time, I hit the puddle of blood with the staff. All the blood vanished from the ground and an invisible force surrounded the island. As the lightnings hit and the ocean started to roar, no wave came over to the meeting area and no ship was damaged.

Seeing now that everyone was well, Judal couldn't stop staring at me from a far.

"Amazing. Using own blood as means to make a bolg." He smiled and turned his attention to everyone. "Well then! See you in our home country." After that, he disappeared through a teleportation spell. Sensing his presence gone, all my guards dropped down as did my body. I felt weight disappearing from my back, probably the wings got off my back. I barely heard anyone talking, but I had no clue who talked or what did he say. My eyes were already in the darkness and quickly my mind went dark too.

*END OF FLASHBACK *

Sinbad walked through the hallways quickly to the room where he knew she would be. Jafar came quickly behind him.

"I can't believe, you managed to get me away from her side just to sign few documents." The king said frustrated.

"Those documents were important and needed to be done quickly. You do remember that there is trouble in Kou and you said that would help them. Beside, I don't think she would be even up yet." Jafar explained as Sinbad opened the door.

First thing they saw, was the young woman curled into a ball holding her head and breathing heavily. Hearing the door opening she lift her head to meet the men. Her eyes were in tears and slowly she mouthed 'help'.

Sinbad rushed at her side and tried to support her. When he placed his hands on hers, he felt them cold and sweaty.

"Now I 'll be labeled as a bad guy again." Jafar sighed inside his mind.

"Get Yamuraiha, now!" Sinbad ordered.

Jafar ran quickly out of the room. Sinbad stayed at her bed side holding her head between his hands. Her face was burning hot and tears running through her cheeks. She was clenching now his robes and and breathing heavily like she was out of air.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We're back in Sindria. Once Yamuraiha comes you'll feel better for sure." The king tried to calm her down.

Young woman seemed to slow down her breathing but she still clenched on his arm and buried her face to his shoulder. Sinbad patted her head and held her in his arms as he waited for the water mage. After some time the door opened and two people came in.

"How is she?" One of them asked. A woman with light blue hair.

"Her face is hot to touch, her hands are cold and breathing is heavy." Sinbad explained.

Yamuraiha examined thoroughly before saying.

"This will take few hours but most of all, she needs rest."

"I am not leaving. " Sinbad said seriously.

"But"

"I left her side twice, first she disappears and now this. I am not leaving her side till she wakes up. Once she's up and capable of staying up I want to talk with her, seriously. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Judal won't be appearing for a long time. But I assure you he will be back.** **And about the my OC, I am purposely leaving out her name and details about her appearance. So anyone who reads this can use their own imagination as they like. The only thing I will describe is her clothes.**

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up again in the same room. This time it was the sunlight that woke me up. I tried to get up, slowly this time, because I didn't want another episode of headache. I quickly realised that my bed was full of scrolls.

'What the heck? Why so many scrolls and why in my bed.'

I turned my head and found the reason. Sinbad sat on a chair and slept peacefully one of his hands supporting his head. I couldn't help smiling, I almost saw the discussion where Jafar dumps all these scrolls to him. Not sure why he stayed. I try slowly getting out of the bed. I moved some scrolls quietly so I could stand up from the bed. I walk towards the windows, I wanted to see the city and the outside. On my way to the windows I felt pull from my hair. I lifted my hand to the head feeling the part where it pulled. Then I realised, I was stepping on my hair.

'Whaat, when did my hair grew so much? 'Then I remembered.

In my room was a body mirror, I never used it, but now I wanted to confirm something. I walked carefully to the mirror watching my step so I wouldn't step on my hair again. I wouldn't have believed that it was me on the mirror. My hair really did came to the floor and it was slightly darker shade. Come to think about it, my face wasn't the same either. Somehow I looked more... mature, not to mention the small green stone in my forehead. If I would have seen this reflection four years ago, I would have said that it was NOT me. I really have changed a lot since I came to Sindria, and met him.

*FLASHBACK *

I had come to Sindria two months ago by ship. Since I didn't speak much (actually didn't speak at all), I quickly disappeared into the mass of people. All tho, my appearance wasn't anything like the people who lived here. That's why I rarely came to the city or to the marketplace. That's where I was, trading what ever I had or getting small jobs done in exchange for money or food. One day, I got enough money to buy me food for that day and tomorrow, and I made an excellent trade for a lovely necklace. I was so satisfied that I went to shop for rest of the day.

However, that trip got ruined quickly by unpleasant visitors.

"You call this fresh?" A man said threw the fruits to ground while two other smiled at the merchants troubles.

I quickly realised what was going on. Bullies. Not from here. They acted like they hold the power, but I didn't recognise their clothing to be local. Probably some ruffians that came to Sindria and tried create a gang or something like that.

I felt bad for merchant, I usually bought fruits from him. But I didn't want get in trouble to cause a scene. I tried to get away unnoticed, but apparently didn't succeed.

"Hey, you!" I heard one of the men saying

'Oh shoot.' He really did come at me.

"Gotta a problem? I've seen you staring at us sometime. If you have something to say then say it."

'Oh great, they're troublemakers. I wasn't even staring.

"What's the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue?" Same man said.

'Boy?' Just because I wear pants doesn't make me a boy. Well the vest I wear does hide my curves and I do tie a bandage around my chest to hide it. And my is hair is tied sloppily from behind. (Sigh) Yup, I do look like a boy with a pretty face.

"Hey, let my customer alone." The merchant shout as he tried to gather the fallen fruits.

"Oh, so you must carry some money with you. If you don't want any trouble I suggest that you give it to us." Another man said.

Soon I had all three standing front of me. Like I said, I didn't want to cause a scene, so I gave them my pouch of money.

'Dammed, hopefully merchant has a little job I could finish quickly.'

The three ruffians were going, but one of them had to take look at my neck.

"What is this? Why do you wear such good-looking necklace? Are you some sort of girl?"He mocked me.

'I AM girl, stupid.'

Man reach to grab the necklace, but in the minute he grabbed it, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it making the man howl in pain. There's two things to know about me. One. I believe in fair trade, I gave the money cause I didn't want any trouble, but necklace wasn't part of that trade. Two. I never was physically strong, but I learned few tricks which didn't need strength.

The other ruffians saw their friend in trouble they tried to come at me. I let the crybaby go and prepared to face the other two. One of them came first trying to punch me. But he was slow. I kept dogging till I got a metal tray at my hand. Man tried to punch my face, but his hand hit the tray, making a fist print in it.

'That must have hurt.'

While he gave up, whining about his hand, third one came at me with knife.

'Not good.'

I tried to dodge it, but he was faster. My clothes got more damage, my vest mostly. Finally he cut vest near the chest and by doing so some of my bandage got cut in process, revealing my true figure.

"Wait, you're a girl?" Man said surprised.

'Of course I am, dammed. '

I punched that guy right to his face.

'Maaaaan, that hurt.'

My hit apparently wasn't so tough, cause same guy came at me with his knife. I dodged it but it got too close my neck. My neck only got a scratch but my necklace was completely cut. As I got out of the way I kicked his kneecap making him fall to his knees.

"Help, guards! " Merchant shouted at the guards that passed through the marketplace.

Hearing this, all three men got up and started to run. However they took my necklace with them. And since they already got met involved in this, I now wanted also my money back. So I ran after them. They ran fast except one of them who I kicked to the kneecap. To stall me, two of then pulled down some barrels that were stocked neatly near the walkway. In minutes the path was blogged. I don't give up easily, so I started to look another way through. I got up on some tables and used stalls and boxes as my stepping-stones. It took me some time, but I managed to get to the other side. Not as fast as I hoped, but still faster than removing the barrels. Now I had a troubled finding those three thieves. I almost gave up, when I noticed a crowd forming up someway from me. I went to look what was going on. I was surprised to see the familiar faces lying on the ground. I didn't care what stopped then or why were they on ground. I just wanted back what was mine. I got through the crowd and marched at the thieves, especially at the one that I saw taking my necklace. When he saw a fear got in to his eyes, he tried to crawl away, but I caught him by his collar. I pulled him up to his knee and gave him an angry look.

"Hassan, her money, give back HER money. "He shouted scared at his friend on the ground.

His friend obliged quickly throwing my pouch at me. I caught it in air with one hand, the other hand still holding mans collar. I pounced the pouch in my hand hearing the sound coins inside it.

'At least, they didn't empty it.'

The I turned at the man I had in my grasp and pointed my neck which had now a small scratch bleeding a bit.

"I...I don't have it anymore." He said trembling.

I started to shake him from the collar as saying 'what did you do with it?'

"Seriously, I don't have it." He said after I stopped.

"He speaks the truth. " I heard a man saying.

That's when I noticed him. He was tall, way taller than me. His hair was purple in ponytail. He wore purple and white robes and lots of jewels.

'Oh heck, don't tell me his a royal. Wait, why would royal come HERE?'

"Are looking for something? " He asked with smile.

I put my finger to my collarbone and drew a line where my necklace was.

"Ah, you mean this?" He asked and raised his hand holding my necklace.

It was very simple necklace, a leather string that hold an emerald with good handwork binding. I let go of the man. He tried to crawl away, but was his exit was cut by soldiers that came to arrest them. I walked towards this 'royal' stranger, so I could at least face him properly. When I was only five feet away, I extended hand to have my necklace back.

"You know, shaking the poor man like that wasn't nice." He said.

'I could have punched him, but my hand still protested from the last time.'

I pouted at him, my hands grasped and opened signaling that I wanted mine back.

"You aren't from around here? " He asked raising his eyebrow.

'Really,getting tired here.' I started to tap my foot to the ground.

"Would you kindly tell me where are you from ,miss?" He continued without giving me the necklace.

Since he didn't seem to give my necklace back anytime soon, I took my chance to grab it. To my misfortune he noticed this and pulled his hand away with the necklace. I tried again, again and again, but he always moved away, keeping necklace out of my reach. I must have looked like a cat trying to catch a toy. I started to hear some people bursting to chuckle.

'They're actually enjoying this?'

My patience was getting short. I grabbed his other arm to keep him in one place. Some people were now cheering for me.

'Was this some sort of game to them? '

I had to get on my toes to reach his hand which he hold over his head.

'Dam, he is too tall.'

I really was at my limit, it seemed that I'd have to jump to get the necklace, or even touch the tip. I jumped, but he turned away. Since I was still holding his other arm, I got spun with him. I missed my footing and lost my balance. My hand slipped through his arm to his hand and fingers, till I lost the grasp. I fell down backwards and hit the vegetable stand behind me. The stand fell and let all the vegetables fell on me. I got onions on my lap, potatoes at my face and I'm pretty sure a tomato smashed to me head. Now everyone broke to the laugh. I never felt so ashamed of myself. I gave a deadly glare at the man who made me fall and made a fool out of me.

"I'm sorry miss. That was not my intention. " He said offering his hand to me.

I took his hand, but I also took a tomato from the ground. When he pulled me up, I smashed the tomato to his face and rub it thoroughly. Some people now gasped or kept laughing even harder. I was done. I didn't stay to see how he reacted. I quickly marched away but firmly. I felt people watching my back, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from everything. When I was sure I wasn't followed or people stopped staring me, I started to run.

The sun was setting as I got to the west side of the island. It had a lot of forest at that part and I liked it. It wasn't disturbed by people, except few exceptions. I went deeper and deeper till I reach the rock wall that surrounded the whole island. I followed the wall till I found a spring with a small waterfall. It was getting darker, I had to hurry before it was too dark to find anything. What I was looking was a pomegranate tree. I knew there was one near the spring, but it was difficult to find it at darkness. I kept looking up to a mark I had left to the tree. A certain smell guided me. Soon, I found the tree. I felt with my hand the trees surface till I found the marking. Scratches made by knife. This ment that this was my hiding for goods. I knelt down as I felt the surface. There was a hole near the roots. That's where I hid my money and everything I couldn't carry everything with me all the time. Plants and grass hid the hole well. Having my load safely hidden, I walked to the tree next to my stash. On one of the highest branches was a rope loosely hanging. I started to climb the tree. It was a big one, almost 12 feet. The branch that had the rope was thick and strong. I easily sat on it without worrying it would break. Leaves giving me cover, I tied the rope around my waist, my legs and the tree. A smaller branch above me, had a wool blanket which I used to cover me. As moon shined through the leaves I pulled my hand to see my today's price.

'What a lovely ring. Not as pretty as the necklace, but not a bad "trade". Hopefully he won't miss it.'

After that I went to sleep.

*END FLASHBACK *


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the mess. Let me know if there is another chapter with messy writing so I can try to fix it.**

 **Chapter 3**

'I definitely need a haircut .'

I kept looking at my hair through the mirror. After looking for a while, I noticed something else.

'What the heck, was I wearing? '

The fabric did cover my whole body but it was so light that any kind of light would make body look through it. And having sun light coming from the windows made it transparent. The top of the gown had golden strings leaving my shoulders bare and keeping the gown up.

'I have a pretty good idea who gave me this.'

I glared at the king sleeping on his chair. He still hasn't woken up. I quickly started to check my neck. Knowing him, he might had left a mark on me. I checked through the mirror my neck, my jaw and my shoulders. Nothing. Maybe I was judging him too harshly. I looked at him again. Still asleep. I smiled a bit. There were times when he was serious and caring person. I have to say those were times when I felt something more than respect toward him. My smile disappeared quickly when a thought came to my mind. I lowered the neckline to reveal a little bit of my chest. Yup, it was a hickey  
'Dam him! He thought he could hide it under the gown?'

All this time and he hasn't changed,not a one bit. I really wanted to pay him back, with a fist.

'No, I won't take advantage of someone who is sleeping. '

I took a look at the dark red spot above my breast's.

'Maybe, I make him fall from his chair. No, I won't lower myself to same level as he. Not like he did THAT time.'

*FLASHBACK *

It was my first Maharagag in Sindria. After my encounter in marketplace, I had stayed in forest for a week, eating what I had in my hidden stash plus pomegranate fruits. Other reason why I stayed away from the city, was that I felt a bit ashamed, for taking the ring and/or the vegetable scene. However, after two more weeks I heard from the people about the sea creature. And before I knew it, there was great festival in the country. With a quick trading, I got myself an outfit. It felt awkward wearing such clothes. Having only a skirt that showed one of my thighs and a top that left my stomach and shoulders bare. After buying a mask for myself, I felt at ease.

I felt quite excited for a long time. Seeing so many people enjoying themselves and having fun. Made me wanna join them. That's what I did. I ate a little bit of good food, went to see the stands that sell masks and other stuff. I even danced with other dancers. Despite not speaking to anyone, I felt happy. But then, I saw him again.  
He stood on high plaza, holding his cup high front of the people.

"Bless King Sinbad and country of Sindria! " I heard someone shouting.

'King!? I took a ring from a KING!'

Everyone started to cheer the monarch. I just stared at him from a far. He smiled at the people.

I am so dead.'

I went further away from the plaza. Of all things, I had to get in trouble with the ruler of the country. Well, technically not. I didn't steal the ring it was a trade. Come to think about it, there wasn't any arrest orders with my face nor lots of soldiers after me. Why did I have to worry such things now. It was a festival, I had a mask and everyone was having fun, even the King. I saw now group of people. Two of them playing instruments, others dancing or watching.

'Heck, I came to have fun. I can worry things tomorrow.'

I went to join the group , before I knew it, I was dancing with the other dancers. I wasn't a pro, but not half bad either, if I say so myself. My joy was cut short, when I felt a hand grabbing my wrist. I spun and met a familiar face.

'Oh crap, I am so dead.'

King Sinbad just smiled at me and spun me back to the dance. To my shock, the people around me didn't seem to be surprised to see him here. On the contrary, I was freaking out. I quickly remembered that I had a mask on. I tried to calm myself down and I act as I wasn't so surprised as I truly was. I let him lead the dancing while I studied his face.

'His eyes have a nice color. He did seem happy being among his people. Maybe I shouldn't have smashed that tomato into his face. He didn't mean any harm back then. I was the one who fell, he was just trying to be polite.'

My thoughts were cut off, when I felt hand grabbing my behind.

'I take everything back. He is so going to get another vegetable into his face.'

No one didn't seem to noticed, but he pulled me closer.

"Nice to meet you again, miss" He whispered to my ear.

I acted calm, like I didn't understand what he ment.

"I haven't seem you since I got that over-done vegetable at my face by your hand."

'Dammed!'

We both kept dancing front of the people.

"If you wonder, how I know it's you. The ring you snatched from me, isn't ordinary ring."He kept whispering.  
Dammed, the way he did it made me almost fall for him. But I wasn't born yesterday, so I tried to keep my composure.

"You're caring it now. I can tell. Not sure where." He said looking a bit down at my chest.

He wouldn't.'

"If you would be kind and give it back, I assure you no harm will come for you." He said.

He thinks I'll be intimated. If he only knew. Despite not being strong, women have other means. I might be physically weak, but I was mentally stronger than any other. And I already had a plan in my mind. Good thing, I had the mask on, my smirk would have given everything away. I heard that the music got a faster beat to it.

'Just what I needed.'

I began a different kind of dance. Like I said, I wasn't a pro, but I wasn't bad either, NOT AT ALL. Before coming to Sindria, I had visited many other countries, in most of them I tried to learn the basics of their dances.

I got closer to him, so close I almost touched his skin. I bended my body, my legs, moved my hips and all so close to him. I heard people starting to go wild. Well, my dance was wild. I had to see his face. He was blushing. I could tell, he had a surprised look in his golden eyes and his cheeks got a slightly pink. Mission accomplished. I made a move where I took his hand and hold it up. As I made a spin, I got his silver bracelet off. When I faced him again he didn't seem to notice what I did. Still surprised of my bold moves front of the people. I don't think he even noticed when I stopped dancing. People applauded for me. I did feel quite proud of myself. I never had a chance to dance with all of my might. King Sinbad also got back to reality, especially when I got the ring out of my skirt. I took his hand and put the ring to his palm. Then I just walked away wondering when will he notice that his bracelet is gone.

Sinbad did notice that his bracelet was gone. But he didn't show it. No, he had another thing in his mind. He had followed the beautiful stranger, to see where she resided, so he could later get back what's his. Apparently, she didn't know that what she took was a metal vessel of his djinn. As was the ring, but he now got that back. He kept following her from a decent distance. She did turn around couple of times to check if someone followed her. But she never saw him. After sometime, she removed the mask that covered her face. Seeing that face with outfit she had, made her just too irresistible. Sinbad really would've loved to see her expressions as she danced that daring dance. He was called back from his imagination, when he saw the bracelet. She took it out and tried to measure it on her wrist. It was too big for her. Then she put it at her ankle. A bit loose, but she looked satisfied. She watched it and posed with it, like she just bought it.

"Dam, those legs deserve their own custom-made ankle-ornaments." Sinbad though to himself.

He kept following her, until she came to edge of the forest. He didn't understand why would she go to the forest at night. Did she have a lover there? She went into the forest, he followed. But after walking some way he lost her from his sight. He couldn't find nor hear her anywhere. Considering how dark it was, he decided to go back. Even tho, it meant that someone was gonna be furious at him.

"Your majesty, where have you been? " A white-haired young man asked.

"Don't worry, Jafar. I was looking around my country." Sinbad said as he came to the palace.

"And looking for a young woman who had long legs and danced like she came from another world." Jafar added with a blunt expression.

"You... Saw?" Sinbad asked blushing.  
"It wasn't her that got my eye. It was a foolish looking King to who she danced." Jafar said without changing his expression. "You even went after her."

"True, but not with the reason you think." Sinbad said.

"Oh really?"Jafar asked not believing him.

"You see, while she danced. She... Took one of the metal vessels."

...

"WHAT! ?!" Jafar shouted. "Sinbad, what in God's name were you thinking? "

"Hey, you saw how she moved. What would have you done if someone moved like that touching your body?"

"One thing for sure, I wouldn't have let her get away with a metal vessel."

"That's why, I followed her."

"Did you find her?"

"No, I lost sight of her at the forest."

"Why would she go to the forest? "

"Don't know, but I find her. Same way as I found her when she took metal vessel of Zepar." Sinbad said only then realising that he should have kept that information to himself.

"WHAT? You lost two metal vessels!?" Jafar shouted again. This time he was turning red of fury.

"No, I got one back. See?" Sinbad said showing the ring at his hand. "When I got this back, she took the other."

"If you go after her, don't take anymore metal vessels with you. Otherwise, you lose them too."

I almost fell from the tree as I woke up. I had nightmares again. Good thing, that I remembered to tie myself to the tree before sleeping. Even tho, I was tired from the last night's festival. Good things end so quickly. I got a bad taste to my mouth. A mixture of iron and gastric juice.

'Dam nightmares, allow at least one night of peace, without making me throwing up.'

I untied myself and climbed down. It was little hard with the dancing outfit. But since it was just me in the forest, why worry for showing more of my legs. Especially now that I got new ornament on. When I got down, I took another look at my ankle with the silver around it. Soon my smile soon turned into frown.

'Who am I kidding?'

I took the silver bracelet off and hid to my secret stash in hollow hole of pomegranate tree. What was I ever thinking? What would I do with a royal jewellery. I couldn't trade it, I bet everyone in this country knows what it is. I couldn't keep it either. I wasn't that much into the jewellery. I tried to live as simple as one can live. As long as I had food to eat, clothes on and roof over the head, everything is fine. Scratch that last one, I slept on a tree, but it wasn't that bad. As long it didn't rain...

I tasted gastric juices coming up again. I tried to swallow saliva to keep it down. After having my stomach settled, I looked at the sky. It was dawning, sun wasn't up yet, but skies were changing to a lighter blue. I look at the pool of water near me. Spring-water was so inviting. Maybe a cold dip would help a little, at least to forget my worries. I took the skirt off, but I left my underwear on. Even tho, I knew I was alone. I never left myself bare naked. Water was cold, but in a good way. I walked into the water till it reached over my waist. I went down to make the water reach my neck and jaw.

'Man, it was cold.'

I swam to the waterfall and let the water hit my head and shoulders. It felt good. Especially when there were sand at the bottom. After my shower from the waterfall, I knelt down, water came almost to my ears. I stayed still listening. Just silence, except few birds at the distance. My vow came to my mind.

 _May no man ever hear my voice_

 _Not a scream, not a whisper._

 _As long as my voice is sealed,_

 _May the shadows of the past_

 _Stay away_

 _Till the last breath I take on this earth. '_

I sighed. "Shadows of the past?" What on earth is that. I never knew, but it was reason enough to keep my mouth shut.

'May no man ever hear... What if I am all alone. Does it count?'

I wasn't sure who made me this vow or why, but I felt it deep inside that it was important. But beside dancing I loved to sing, I had a distinct memory of doing so. Not mention countless number of songs I sang inside my head. I repeated the vow over and over. I concluded to same answer over and over. No one wasn't suppose to hear me, but I wasn't forbid to speak or sing to myself or to the animals. I loved animals, but since they didn't need words to speak to me, neither I would with them. It had been a long time since I've been alone. I really wanted to let some pressure out of my system. I swam away from the waterfall and got down to my knees where water reached my chest. I made a sigh before starting.

 _Turn around,_

 _Look At what you See_

 _In the face,_

 _The mirror of your dreams_

 _Make believe I'm everywhere_

 _Given in the light_

 _Written on the pages_

 _Is the answer to a never ending story._

I felt sun coming up as the rays touched my skin.

 _Reach the stars_

 _Fly a fantasy_

 _Dream a dream_

 _And what you see will be_

 _Rhymes that keep their secrets_

 _Will unfold behind the clouds_

 _And there upon the rainbow_

 _Is the answer to a never ending story._

A bird startled me when it took flight. I stopped my singing there. I took another look at my surroundings. There was no one. I sighed of relief. I got little ashamed for being scared of one bird. Sun rays were getting warmer and warmer. I would need to get out of the water soon. I looked at the pomegranate tree. The fruits weren't ready yet. That meant I need to buy some food or look another tree in this forest. I swam back to the waterfall. Having the water fall on me, helped me a lot. Forgetting worries, forgetting time, settling my stomach, maybe more the last one. I went down as I let the water come over me, I had my eyes closed. Having whole body submerged as water hit the head was the best.

However, my relaxing moment vanished, when I heard a familiar voice.

"How's the water?"

My eyes shot open.

'You gotta be kidding.'

King Sinbad stood some way away from the spring. But he walked to the edge of shore and sat on a rock that laied there. I wished I could drown right there, right now. He just sat there with smile upon his face. There is no way I will ever get out of the water. I stayed still under the waterfall, hoping it would cover me, so I could dive and swim away.

"I know from my experience that if you stay too long under there, you'll get a headache." He said smiling at me.

After a moment of thought, I swam away from the waterfall with a frown on my face. Just a little. I wasn't going to the shore while he was there. Water came now to my shoulders, I wasnt going any closer. Seeing that I applied his suggestion. He started the conversation.

"Do you know, why I am here?" He started.

I nodded and raised my wrist and tapped it with my other hand.

"Do you know, how I found you here?" He continued.

I shook my head.

"Just like the ring you stole, this bracelet isn't ordinary either." He said.

'Stole? It was a trade. You took my necklace and didn't give it back. So in exchange l took the ring. And trade it back to a bracelet. Is there any jewellery on him that IS ordinary?'

Just then I noticed then something about him. He didn't wear any of the jewellery before. Smart guy. What should I take in exchange for the bracelet? His robes? I regretted that idea, I had to dip my face to the water to hide my blushing.

"Would you come out and show me were you hid it?"

I gave an angry look at him. Like I didn't know what he was up to. Yes, I wore underwear, but still. Show some shame. Seeing that I wasn't coming out, he got up and took one of his top robes off. Leaving just purple undergarments on. He offered me the white robe on his hand. I reached for it, but quickly took back my arm.

"You don't trust me?" He asked.

I shook my head. He sighed and put the robe to the ground near the water. I raised my hand with a waving motion, telling him to go a bit away.

"Fine. As you wish" He said politely and took five steps back.

Then I made a circling motion with my finger, telling him to turn around.

"How do I know, you won't run away?" I glared him with fury. "Alright, I won't look."

Seeing just his back, I got closer to the land and the robe.

"For someone with a such nice voice, you don't talk much." He suddenly said

I froze on top of the robe barely touching it. What did he meant by that? A terrified though came to my mind.

"I heard you singing. Wasn't sure first if it was you, but since there is no one else..."

'No, no, no, NO!'

I didn't hear the last part. I had left the robe and had run to the pomegranate tree. I cursed myself for being so stupid. He noticed my escape and came after me. I just got to the tree and got out of the hideout what I needed. A small knife and circle made of wood which had strings forming pattern similar to a spiderweb, and few feathers hanging by string. A dreamcatcher. When I got those two out he already reached me. He grabbed both of my wrists, forcing one of them to let go of the knife. I tried to bring the dreamcatcher close to his head, but he held both of my wrists back which made it difficult.

"Look, I don't mean any harm. " He said breathing close to me.

'But you already caused it.'

I was out of options. What to do? How to act? First! I needed to get the dreamcatcher close to his head. Second, I needed get out of his grasp and get the knife. For the first one, I got a thought. I would kick myself later for it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I forced my lips on his and gave him a deep kiss. It got him off guard for a moment, but it was enough for me to bring dreamcatcher next to his head. I saw faint purple hue on the strings. First step done. I broke the kiss and now tried to lose his grip on me. That wasn't easy. He recovered quickly from the kiss and his grip was now tighter. My wrists began to hurt.

"I'll ask this once, where did you hide the metal vessel?" He asked.

I wasn't sure what he ment by "metal vessel", but I darted my eyes at the trees hollow mouth. He let go one my wrists. But he also pulled me down to my knees.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be sure you won't run away or do something stupid." He said gently.

'How can he act so kind in this situation?'

I didn't need to run, I needed little time and the knife that was now in my reach. He had me pinned between him and the tree. While he searched the hole, I studied the dreamcatcher. Moving my fingers through the strings, I searched through his memories. Images shown in the Web let me know when I had the correct one. Since it was a small dreamcatcher, it didn't take long to find the memory of my voice. Now, I needed to remove it.

"Found it." He said.

'Hurry!'

I quickly took the knife in my hand without him noticing. With other hand I held the dreamcatcher by the string that held the memory.

'This is cheating, but I want to keep myself protected I have no choice.'

He got the bracelet out of the hole and put it to his wrist. I was sure I was gonna get punished or something. But instead he went to get the robe he left for me. Brough it back and covered me with it. Who is this man?

"See? No harm done." He smiled and caressed my cheek.

'But you have no idea.'

Under the robe, I quickly cut the string on the dreamcatcher with the knife. Sudden pain came to his head. I could tell the way he held his head. I just stared, I never had to result to use this method. I wasn't sure, if I should help him or leave him be. But I knew that he won't remember ever hearing my voice and that was all I cared to know.

"What did you do?" He grabbed my arm and hold too tight of it.

I almost wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Not after the trouble I just went through. I tried to get away from him. Staying with him wasn't gonna help him. I got up and so did he. Holding his head with one hand and other holding my arm. It really hurt.

"Tell me, what did you do to me?" His eyes were in pain.  
I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. And in little time it wouldn't matter anymore. I tried to remove his hand with no success. I felt tears coming from my eyes, it really hurt. Finally he let go of my arm.

"I'm sorry to do this?"

Before I could respond, I felt a hit to back of my neck. My body went numb and mind went dark.

*END FLASHBACK *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it took so long. I was away last week at my grandma's and there was no WI-FI. But I did keep writing the story.**

 **Chapter 4**

Still glaring at him sleeping, I came closer to my bed.

'I'll knock him off the chair.'

But my intention was stopped when I saw the staff next to my bed. I remembered what it was. My little revenge died as I got closer to the staff. When I looked at it closer, I noted weird pattern carved to the gold pole. At top three silver flowers, each different kind of flower. One was lily, one looked like a poppy and third seemed an apple blossom. I wanted to touch one of the flowers, but as my hand went closer, a pain hit my head.

'Oh great. Me and my messed up health.'

I went back to bed to bury my face to the pillow. Headache wasn't as bad as it was before, but I learned the hard way not to underestimate any kind of sickness. I looked back at Sinbad. I'll let him sleep this time. I'll get him back once I feel better.

'If I ever get better.'

My health was never great. And I had to learn it a sad way.

*FLASHBACK *

I woke up in a small room made of stone. When I saw the door, I knew I was in jail from the bars in the door.

'Now you've done it.'

I got up from what seemed to be a bed. Actually, it was just a lavish bed with hay as mattress and a worn out blanket and pillow. I studied the room. No windows so I wasn't sure what time of day was. Room was about five steps long, maybe three or four steps wide. No furniture's, if you don't count the bucket. I studied myself. I had just my underwear on...

'Oh crud.'

And my leg was chained to a wall.

'Now you have the ankle ornament you wanted.'

Next to me at the corner of the bed were clothes. A simple little sleeveless dress.

'At least someone had modesty.'

I put the dress on quickly. It was short, but who cared. It was a bit dim, but I could tell where the wall was. I wanted to check one thing, how far I was able to get by chain. I managed to touch the wall front of me, but the back corner was out of reach. I did get to the door, maybe even one step out, if the door was open. Through the door, I saw a guard coming. I went quickly to sat on the bed. The door opened. Guard was holding a wooden tray of food. He extended his arms giving me the tray. I took it with a nod. He left the room quickly, for my relief. My stomach made again the familiar protest. I tried to calm myself and my stomach, before observing my meal.

'For prison food. This looks quite good.'

On a tray, I had small pitch of water, a piece of bread and a bowl of cooked rice. Just looking at it made me hungry. But a little pull in my stomach told me that I won't be able to hold it in. I took small nibbles of bread. Each time waiting to see how my gut would react. Same process with rice. There I actually felt something coming up. But it went off quickly, when I drank some water. Knowing myself, I knew I wasn't going to be able to eat all of it. No matter how hungry I was. I finished the bread and water, but I only ate one-quarter of the rice. If even that. Rest was up to me to keep the food inside. It felt forever. Not sure how many times I swallowed saliva to keep my stomachs contents inside. After a long time, it stopped. I buried my face to the pillow that I now hold on my lap. Drifting to my own thoughts.

'It's not so bad. Now besides the food and clothes, you finally got a roof over your head. First time in forever. Sure you miss the sun, birds chirping, maybe the chance of Bath.'

My thoughts were cut off, as I heard the door opening. I thought it was the guard coming to take back the tray. So I didn't pay any attention. Not till I felt someone removing the cackle from my foot. My guest wasn't the guard, but a young man. Probably at my age. He had cream-white robe with green liners on sleeves and collar. Under his green head-wear I saw few hairs of white on top os his pale face. Shackle removed, one though came to my mind.

'I'm in trouble.'

"Good day. My name is Jafar." He said kindly. Probably cause I had a scared face. "Would you please follow me."

He didn't show much of an expression. But I still nodded and followed behind him. He took me out of the stone walls to the more luxurious hallways. I would have stayed and stare longer my new surroundings, but I told myself to stay focused on following the man front of me. Because if I didn't, I was guaranteed to be lost in these halls. What troubled me was my dress. I still though it was too short, showing off my legs.

"By the way, I must apologise."

He almost got me surprised when he started to talk.

"About the cackle. We found some lock picks at your hidden stash, so we had to be cautious."

'Note to myself, never hide your tool and your loot to the same place.'

After a while of walking, we came to a room. Where we were waited by a woman with light blue hair, a tall strong-looking man. I got curios about his hair and eye color. But my curiosity died quickly, when I saw King Sinbad sitting behind a desk.

'Told you, trouble.'

Jafar guided me to a chair front of the desk. I sat down and tried last time to pull my dresses skirt down to cover my legs.

"Miss, do you know, why you are here?" King Sinbad asked.

I was about to nod, but there were few things unclear to me, so I shook my head.

"For starters, stealing from the King. " Jafar said who now stood behind the King.

I rolled my eyes. Again with the stealing. I started to use sign - language.

'It was trade. He took my necklace and wasn't going to give it back. So I took something from him instead.'

"What is she doing?" King asked.

"She is using sign-language and she says that you were the one stole from her first. She took the ring as a compensation." Jafar said frowning at the King.

Thank god, someone knew sign - language. I was about to give up about it. But it was my only way of communication. Now, the other two persons in the room also frowned at the King.

"Ah, is she meaning this?" He asked and pulled something to the desk.

A necklace. It took me a while, but after seeing the stone I recognised it. It had a chain now. Stone and leather bindings were same but a golden chain. Now I was too scared to even admit it was mine.

"String was cut so I had someone to make it a new chain."

My jaw dropped to the floor, figuratively.

"All you had to do was ask, I would have given it back to you." King said with a smile.

'I'm gonna kick his ass.'

"However there is the other matter." He said and the smile disappeared. "Our mage Yamuraiha, told us what this is."

He put another object to the desk. A dreamcatcher with one string cut. I gulped.

"She also told us what it does." King kept his eyes on me. "If your goal was to hide yourself from my memories, then you have failed."

I felt cold. Did I really fail? Did he still remember my voice? I knew memories are tricky. Even after wiping them away, they have tendency to return with a help of smell or sound. With more reason for me to keep my mouth shut.

"I remember you from the marketplace and from the festival and clearly when we met in the forest." He said.

My heart must have been heard through the room. At least I heard the beats loud and clear in my ear.

'Please, don't tell me that he still remembers my voice.'

"Would you please answer." He said seriously.

I gulped. I tried to use sign - language, but my hands wouldn't obey me. I was too scared. I couldn't face him anymore. I tried again raising my hands and make a sign.

"No need for that." King words made me froze. "I'm not sure how or why, but I have a feeling that you CAN talk."

'He didn't remember. Thank goodness. If he did remember he would had said that he had heard me. Wait, he had a feeling?Would he remember then if something triggers the memory. Mostly sound or smell does that. Sound is check, I'll make sure of it. Smell? Like what? Forest? Water? Wait those things don't probably only voice would trigger the memory. Saved.'

I kept my eyes on my lap whole time. That way he couldn't see my relief. But he didn't get any answers.

"Very well then, Yamuraiha." He nodded to the woman.

I saw her pull out another dreamcatcher, it was bigger than mine. That ment only one thing. They're going to try to read my memories. I got up quickly from the chair and took couple steps away. I saw that she got surprised by my actions.

"Masrur, would you help a little? " King said to a the tall guy.

Before I knew it, the warrior grabbed me from my shoulders keeping me still. A panic got to me. I tried to shake myself off his grip, but his hold was too strong. I tried harder, but it just got too painful for me. Seeing the mage coming closer to me with the dreamcatcher made me more restless.

"Don't worry, we won't trample with your memory. We just need to know your intentions. This won't hurt." She said trying to calm me.

That's not what worried me. I couldn't let them study my memories, not about my voice, the vow. More importantly, I was worried about the memories they won't find. I bit my lip. Tho I used dreamcatcher to erase King Sinbads memory, but it was pure emergency. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have used a dreamcatcher.

Yamuraiha got closer, I started to see worry in her eyes, but it didn't comfort me much. I still tried to get out of Masrurs grip. My eyes got blurry and I started to feel fluids coming from my eyes. Suddenly I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Enough! This isn't going the way I expected." King said strongly.

I realised then that I had something dripping through my chin. I put my hand there, to see what it was. Blood. When did I started to bleed. I now tried my lip. It was my lip that was bleeding. Without knowing it I had bitten my lip too hard. I was out of breath too.

"Miss, if we won't use the dreamcatcher on you, will you willingly tell us what we want to know?" King asked.

I didn't hesitate to nod. I didn't look at him. I was partly relieved and partly ashamed from the scene I caused. I might have fell to my knees if Masrur wasn't still holding me. He even helped me back to the chair. I was catching my breath as I sat down. Yamuraiha offered me a handkerchief. I nodded as thank you and took it. I wiped my eyes since tears were already coming out and my chin. Seeing that I was done, King Sinbad started with a question.

"For starters, would you tell us who are you and how you came to Sindria?" He asked.

I wasn't going to speak, so I quickly took piece of paper and quill from the desk and started to write. King Sinbad was surprised at first, that I chose to write instead of talking. Bet he still expected to hear my voice. I felt how two persons bended to see what I wrote. I wrote with simple letters, now wasn't the time to show off my handwriting. Jafar walked from the back to my side and started to read out loud my writing.

"I am a traveler. I have been in many countries before coming here. I usually stay six months to two years in one place . But, I usually leave before I get too settled. My reason is to learn and to live with different kind of people. I came to Sindria by ship about two and half months ago."

Jafar stopped reading and turned his face at me.

"How come, no one hasn't seen or informed about you? We usually know about the visitors who stay at inns." He asked me. I began to write again and he reed again.

"Normally I would stay at Inn, but my resources were lost at the journey to this country. I have slept in forest, while I visit town during the day. I have tried to earn enough money to get by and to continue my travels someday in the future."

"Still, how did you disappear from the crowd? No one hasn't reported about someone looking for job or in money problems."Jafar asked again.

I didn't know how to answer that.

"How come you don't speak?" King asked. "As I said before, I have a strange feeling that you can talk."

I felt cold again. That of all questions, I couldn't answer. I felt my stomach making a revolt again.

'Please, don't throw up. Don't throw up.'

I heard King sigh before continuing.

"Never mind that, you haven't told us your name yet." He said.

Something was definitely coming up from my stomach. I tried to keep it down. My hand began to shake. I never knew my name. Perhaps I did in the past, but now the memory was so distant that I wasn't sure anymore. People usually called me "traveler", "girl", "gal", "boy", "you from the back". I was about to write "traveler", but I changed my mind.

"I don't have a name."

"What shall we call you then?" King asked after reading my answer.

I just stared my lap. How was I supposed to know. After an awkward moment of silent he continued.

"Fine, one last question. What was your purpose of stealing the metal vessels?" King asked.

I was so confused. Again that "metal vessel" thing. What did it mean. I must have had a confused look on my face or King could read my mind.

"Do you know what metal vessel is?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Metal vessel is an object where djinns reside. Those who have made contract with a djinn can summon its power through a metal object were djinn stays." He explained.

I had no idea what he just said. Djinns? I heard about them, but I never believed in them. Then again, I never came across with one. They reside in metal objects? I looked at the jewellery that his royal highness had on. Especially those I had a chance keep for a while. They looked like a bunch of fancy jewellery to me. I didn't feel anything either when I wore them. I looked at the wearer now. I just didn't get it. I shook my head as saying that I didn't understand his words. His face now went blank. Looks like he was more shocked to hear that I didn't know or that his explanation wasn't clear enough.

"Well, looks like that was all we needed to know." He coughed.

"We should at least confirm her story." Jafar said glancing the paper I had written.

"True." King sighed. "Miss, can you tell us on which ship did you came?"

Jafar gave me the paper for me to write my answer.

"I don't remember ships nor captains name, but I can tell you that I got on it at Kingdom of Actia."

"I know the ship. Where is it now?" King Sinbad said after Jafar finished reading my answer.

"It's on its way back here." Jafar confirmed.

"Good." King said and got up from his chair. "Take our guest to a guest room. Now that we know she means no harm there is no need to let her stay in cell."

He gave a smile to me, but I wasn't looking at him anymore. So many things went inside my head, not to mention in my stomach. I felt like lifeless doll as I got up from the chair and followed Jafar to my new room. Everything felt cold around me. Not sure was it the short dress or I was reaching my limit. After taking another set of turns through different hallways, Jafar opened me one of the doors and let me in to the room.

Room was way bigger than the jail cell. Six times bigger. There were two big windows that I could have slept at their frames. Hole room was made of marble. There was a divisor for changing, a body mirror, to tables one small one with vanity mirror and bowl and pitch of water, other with two big vases of flowers. But it was the bed that invited me more. For some reason I felt tired. Bed was big and it looked comfortable. However just touching the fabric of sheets made my skin crawl. I have NEVER slept in a bed like this.

"If you need something, you can ask a maid to help you." Jafar said making me jump of surprise.

I almost forgot he was here. I nodded at him and he left closing the door. I looked out through the windows, sun was going to set soon. It seemed warm outside but I felt it freezing. I looked at the bed. Sleep seemed the best thing to do now. I got on the bed, my body fell heavily to the mattress. Pillows were soft like clouds. I couldn't help touching the sheets. It was so unreal. My head was spinning so I went to sleep.

"Miss? Miss, are you awake?"

I don't know how long did I sleep. Sky seemed mix of red and purple through windows. I saw Jafar standing next to the bed with two young women who had similar robe as he did. I sat up on the bed. What was going on?

"His majesty has invited you to have dinner with him." He said and pointed at the two women behind him. "Maids will help you to change."

'Dinner? Was it evening? Wait, king invited me?'

I wasn't sure what was going on, I tried to get up. The moment I was on my feet, I felt my body falling down. For my luck, I landed back to the bed. However getting up seemed impossible task now.

"Miss?" Jafar got closer and tried my forehead with his hand. "Your sweat is cold. You also look pale. You two stay with her, I get Yamuraiha and help."

After that he left the room. The maids came to help me up. With their help I got back sitting on the bed. They were worried and kept asking if I was alright. I tried to smile to them showing that I was fine. But then, I felt it again. Strong twist inside my stomach. A pull from back and sides. I tasted familiar taste in my mouth. The pull became stronger. Something was coming up. I started to gag. I covered my mouth with my hand. I fell from the bed to my knees on the floor. Gags became stronger and I tried to keep my mouth shut. One of the maids went to the small table and brought the bowl with her. She got it right on time before my stomachs contents came out. There wasn't much food in my stomach. But still it went on. One maid held my hair while other patted my back and tried to calm me down. After throwing up once, it felt like my body was going let it all out. Time disappeared and everything went blurry. I have faint pictures in mind seeing Jafar coming back to the room with Yamuraiha and other people. Probably servants. There was lots of noise, mostly Yamuraihas giving instructions, I think. I thought I saw the King standing at the doorway, but I was then already out cold.

I woke up again. Stirring my eyes to my surroundings. I was in the new room I was given. I looked outside through the windows. Sun was high. Could be midday or afternoon.

"Oh, you're awake." I heard a female voice speaking.

I turned to meet one of the maids who were left with me. Seemed like she had stayed with me whole time.

"Lady Yamuraiha told me that you should drink this as soon as you wake up." She said and poured me some sort of tea that was left next to my bed.

I sat up and took a cup full of clear liquid. It tasted like plain water, but the after taste was sour. I wanted to gag, but I managed to keep it down.

"I was told to inform when you wake up. Can you manage by yourself while I do that?" She asked.

I nodded. What's the worst that could happen? Besides having another turmoil in my stomach. She left quickly and I had a chance to review the happenings.

'Jafar came and said that I was invited to dinner. I fell and my stomach went crazy, I threw up and that's it. How long was I out? Probably a day, maybe more. Should I get out of the bed? When was I changed? '

I had now long-sleeved white tunic with little embroidery on collar. Better that than what I had before. The fabric felt soft and smelt nice. And I thought the bed was too much.

The door opened. Maybe the maid got back. I turned my head to meet the comer. I was surprised to see King Sinbad entering to my room. I got nervous, don't know why but I couldn't look him straight to his eyes. He came closer and sat down to the bed. Somehow knowing that he had heard my voice, even tho he had now forgot it, made me feel vulnerable near him. It seemed like I was always worried if he'll someday remembers.

"How are you feeling? " He asked with a gentle smile.

I tried to face him. Worring too much would make just sick... Sicker. I nodded telling that I was fine.

"That's good." He said.

I wasn't sure how, but I wanted to ask how long was I asleep. I tried to sign him by writing something to my hand with imaginary pen, asking for writing materials. Looks like he was prepared, cause he quickly gave me a piece of paper and a choal-pen. I started to write my first question.

"How long was I asleep? "

"A couple of days. During that time came also the ship that brought you to Sindria. Captain remembered you quickly. You didn't tell us that you helped with the pirates. I heard you gave your resources in exchange for the ship's cargo to the pirates."

Not quite that way. I first challenged the leader to a typical sailors game with dice. But since the leader was a kid, I won the game. But I felt bad for them, since they were kids. I traded the ships cargo to my clothes, money and food. The game was kind of deciding match if they'll take my offer or not.

"Captain would have wanted to thank you if you hadn't disappeared so quickly." Kind Sinbad said.

I just nodded silently. I rarely got thanked by my deeds. It felt funny, even when it came from him. I could feel my cheeks getting red. However, his face changed soon. Smile disappeared and frown came. It made me scared.

"It isn't easy for me to say this but..." He sighed. "Miss, there is poison in your body."

I felt cold again. Poison? How was it possible? I started to write again.

"Am I going to die?"

"No! No, don't worry. Yamuraiha found traces of poison still remaining inside your body. Apparently, your body threw out most of it, otherwise it could have killed you. But still with little amount of poison still circulating inside you has made you sick."

I didn't know how to react anymore. I was poisoned. When?

"Miss, when was the last time you ate properly?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

Not since... Since THAT place. Just a thought of it made me gag again. I covered my mouth to hide a gasp and my gag. My body began to tremble. After all this time, that place still haunted me. Sounds of people crying, picture of children who were so skinny that one could see every bone through skin. And the madness. The last resort to madness. I thought it was miracle for me to get away from there. But poison, from where? How? I felt a hand on shoulder. I gasp of fret of that feeling. King Sinbad was looking at me with worried expression. I tried to calm down, I had to ask one more question.

"What is going to happen to me?"

His face got more gentle. He caressed my cheek before speaking.

"You'll live. Because of the poison, you haven't been able to eat properly. Which why your immune system is weak as is your body. There is no way to remove the poison, but there is a way to make you feel better. Yamuraiha has prepared a medicine that you must take several times a day. She also insisted on checkups, once a week. I promise, we'll take care of you. You don't need to worry about anything."

I didn't know how to answer. I felt a mixture of gratitude and worry. I was grateful that I was been taken care of. But also worried about being staying at the palace.

"Sadly however, your days of travelling will end."

I felt a loud bang in my body. I MUST stay. I have never stayed in one place too long. I didn't have a home or a place to stay. I was stranger in a strange country.

"If you would have kept going to another country, sooner or later, you body would give in to the poison. Rejecting every food you eat, you would have died of starvation. Here you will have chance to live."

I couldn't believe what he said. My life just went upside down. What do I do now? What CAN I do now?

"Miss?"

I got back to the reality. I had to face the facts. Yes, I was sick, very sick. But there was someone who wanted to help me. And he promised to help. I should for least recognise that. I wrote my last words for that day.

"Thank you. "

He smiled at me.

"Your very welcome."

He took my hand and kissed it. I felt my cheeks getting red again. After that he left the room. I smiled, till I saw the door close. Then, I burstead into tears. My life as I used to know it was over.

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

My life after that changed completely. I received new clothes almost daily. Maids came to take care of me, help me dress, do my hair and bringing me the medicine. I didn't hate it, but I didn't feel completely happy about it. I got to go luxurious baths and I received many treatments that I don't think had anything to do with my health. The checkups took sometimes a half day. Yamuraiha was thorough went it came to my health. With her water magic she made possible for me to finally eat properly without worrying about food coming back up. And that ment a lot to me. Before, I used to manage with piece of bread, water and one or two fruits. Now I could eat an entire meal with different kinds of foods mixed together.

Soon I was invited constantly to eat with King and his generals. During that time, I had a chance to meet the generals. Jafar, Masrur and Yamuraiha I already knew. But I quickly learned about others by just by sitting at the same table. Sharkkan, always picking a fight with Yamuraiha. After learning this I avoided sitting between them. Drakon, he was serious, but I could tell he was a kindhearted. I was first suprised by his looks, but as soon as he was introduced I understood the situation. Hinahoho, lively and happy giant. He burstead to laugh when he heard that I managed to snatch Sinbads ring and bracelet. Sparthos, quite but always present and alert. I can't help laughing when people doesn't seem to notice him. They say it's because he is quite, but so am I and I'm noticed all the time. Pitsi, acts younger than her age but in a cute way. It was her that came up a name for me.

"Why don't we call her Lady? She is pretty like one." She had said smiling.

First, I tried to express that it was not true, that I was pretty. Soon however, everyone came to agree to call me that.

Meeting all of them at meals was the only thing that kept me trying to accept my new life. But after two months, I didn't want to stay at palace anymore. I got depressed. I didn't show it, because the last thing I wanted them to think is that I was ungrateful. I never went out of my room alone. Another thing I didn't want, was to wonder alone through all the hallways.

I was sitting at one of the windows frame. Told you they were big. It was raining outside. It rarely rained at Sindria, but when it did, it poured like emptying the sky of all the water. Now was one of those days. Sky was dark, even tho it was afternoon. I just sat there holding my knees to my chest and watching outside. I had taken my shoes and my shawl off. I didn't think I'd need them anyway. I wore light - blue pants and white long sleeved blouse with embroidery. I was alone in my room. If I would be invited to dinner tonight, maids would come and change me anyway. Sound of rain made me kind of sleepy and sad. I wondered if anyone would notice if I didn't go to meals anymore. Pitsi would, she always made a big fuss that I should sit next to her. What if I ran away back to the forest? In few days I would be throwing up again then maybe even die. It happened already when I forgot one day to take the medicine. My stomach went crazy and I almost chocked to my own vomit. I didn't want that. Just a thought of it made me clench my arms. I couldn't help looking at my hands. I used to make hard work with these hands. Open crates, peel fruits, pull ropes and other kind of hard work. Now they were soft and they looked small. All the scratches were gone. What can I do now? What purpose do I have now?

I heard the door open. Probably, one of the maids bringing me more medicine. I didn't meet the comer, I wasn't in the mood. Maids didn't talk much either, so what's the point. I heard steps coming closer.

'They'll stop soon. Once the tray is left to the table.'

The steps didn't stop. They came even closer. Maybe it's one of those maids that actually wanted to make sure I took the medicine. I did scare them almost half dead last time. The steps stopped. Whoever it was, he or she stood right next to me.

'Yeah, it must be one of the maids.'

I turned to face my visitor. My eyes shot wide open when I saw Sinbad standing front of me. He looked back at me with consern eyes. I didn't know what to do. Why was he here? I straightened myself to sit properly at the windows frame. I wished I had a skirt, pants didn't work to hide my bare foot. Why did I had to leave my shoes at my bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Where did that come from? I was fine. I tried to force a smile to my lips, but the way he looked at me made it slip away. If I couldn't trick myself, how would I trick him. He kneeled so his face was closer to mine.

"Something bothers you, would you tell me what it is?" He said passing me piece of paper and choalpen.

I shook my head and gently pushed the writing materials away. I tried again to smile, at least a little.

"Are you displeased with something?"

I shook my head harder. I didn't want him to think that I was ungrateful. Beside, what I yearned wasn't something he could grant me.

I heard bird shirping, close. I could hear it through the window. There it was. A small simple bird, maybe a size of a sparrow or something similar. I forgot about the King completely and turned around to see the little creature. It was sitting by the platform on the wall that was cover by the roof. Probably taking shelter. Even tho it looked small and modest, I couldn't help myself staring at it. It sat so close to the windows that if I reach my hand I could have touched it. I wanted to be that bird. Small, weak and modest compared to the other birds in this country. But still able to live a life on its own, being free and able to do anything. I got back to the reality when my hand touched the glass of the window. Bird got closer to the edge of platform and soon it flew away to rain. I felt my eyes getting moist, but I wasn't going to cry. No, it wouldn't solve anything. I also remembered that I wasn't alone in the room. I couldn't face Sinbad anymore, I wanted to crawl into a ball and stay there by myself.

"You do know, you are not a prisoner here." He said after one moment of silence.

'Yes, I was. My prison was my body, preventing me from doing anything anymore.'

"You are free to move around the palace grounds all you like." He continued.

'And get myself lost and alone in all the corridors and hallways.'

"Have you even got out of your room?" He asked.

I barely looked at his way.

"Beside when you go to checkup or to dinner hall.?"

'Better confess it.'

I looked at him properly and shook my head. He got a suprised look in his eyes.

"You haven't seen the entire palace then?" He asked again. This time with confusion.

I shook my head again. His was shocked. Or at least I think he was according to his face. But it changed quickly to a devious smile.

"Then, we have to fix that." He said taking my hand and pulled me up.

He took me to the bed to get my shawl and my shoes. I used the shawl to hide my head while he put my shoes to my feet. I had my hair unkempt since I wasn't planning to leave the room. And before I knew it, I was walking through the hallways my hand in his arm. To me, he seemed a bit too eager to show me around. Isn't he supposed to have royal work to do? Then, I remembered that one day, few weeks ago, Jafar had come to my room and asked if I had seen Sinbad. Did he always miss his work? No, not always, one time on my way to weekly checkups I saw him in his office. Did he take breaks when he wanted? My thoughts were cut there when he started to show me around the palace. I really had a headache with all the towers and their names, but at least now I knew where to go to read and train. Maybe not the last one with my health. Perhaps I could watch others and learn some tricks. That's how I usually learned anything. After showing me the "white aries tower", Jafar came.

"There you are! Where have you been? " He asked angrily at Sinbad.

"Showing around the palace for M'lady. How is it, that no one hasn't shown her around till now?" Sinbad said smiling.

"So you could use it as excuse to skip your work." Jafar almost shouted. "There are documents that need your attention right now."

"I can't leave M'lady unattended." Sinbad tried.

"M'lady." Jafar spoke to me now. "Can you manage for a moment while his majesty finishes couple of documents? "

I slipped my hand out of Sinbads arms and waved him good bye as telling him to go. Seeing that I left him on his own, he looked at me with mixture of disappointment and shock. Jafar took his chances and pulled Sinbad with him to the offices. I watched as they got further away till they disappeared from my sight.

'Well, your alone now, but your not lost. If I can get to the clearness of the palace, I can manage back to the "green sagittarius tower" and to my room.'

It took me a while to get to the clearness, but I managed. When I was about to take the hallway to the green sagittarius tower, my eyes got glued to the clearness. A wide area of marble tile floor some small spots of grass, few decorative trees and rain hitting the floor. If it be sunny I bet there would be lot of people at there. But now it was deserted. No one was at sight, not even at the hallways. Not sure what came over me, but I dropped the shawl to ground and stepped to the clearness. In matter of minutes I was soaking wet. My clothes sticked to my skin or hang heavily as did my hair. The feeling of having water fall on me reminded of the waterfall. Forgetting worries, forgetting time. I spun a bit. A smile crept to my lips. Memories by the waterfall came to mind. Again, though of a song came to mind, but I wasn't going to take the risk. Let the song stay inside of me and let it guide my steps to the dance.

Sinbad had quickly finished signing the documents. Even tho it rained, staying cooped up at the office didn't agree with him. Cooped up in one room. He couldn't help thinking about M'lady, as he called her now. She was a traveler and now her traveling time ended due to her health. Sinbad used to travel himself a lot and enjoyed it. He still could do it whenever there was chance. Visiting another Kingdom allied or not. He had a chance to visit many places yet. But not her. No, it was end for her travels. Even through time if she would get any better, she still needed medicine. And only Yamuraiha could prepare it. She was bound to stay at palace now for time being. Sinbad wondered how would he feel if he couldn't travel to another country.

'I would probably die of boredom. Or at least part of me.'

Did that happen to her? Did one part of her die? She tried to hide it, but he could tell at dinners that she was becoming more depressed. And his suspicion got right, when he saw how she looked at the bird longingly. She yearned her freedom of doing things herself. Then again, Yamuraiha ordered that she shouldn't get too work up. Even now, he had ask her if it was alright to see M'lady. To meet her besides at the dinners.

"It's okay. She could use some cheering. Just don't bother her too much." She had said.

Sinbad hoped there was a still chance to show something to M'lady. He too had need to get out of his office. Gardens are out of the question, it was raining. And Yamuraiha would be furious. She had grown like a mother to M'lady.

Sinbad was about get to the hallway that took to the green sagittarius tower, where the guestrooms were. Suddenly, he saw a familiar looking shawl on the floor. He picked it up and tried to find its owner. Not till he looked to the clearness, he found her. Like from a fairytale she danced in the rain. She lifted her feet, jumped and bowed, spun and leaned to the side. Her dance was different from the one she danced at the festival. That dance was fierce and mesmerising, this was soft and modest yet captivating. He could see her face now. She had her eyes closed, but on her lips was an authentic smile. She did smile at the dinners, but never like that. Sinbad just stayed there watching her dance. Few times he thought if he should go to her. But her dance kept him still in that place where he stood.

Suddenly, something odd occurred. Rain around her stopped. Young woman stopped her dancing and lifted her hands to try to feel the rain. There wasn't any, not near her. Yet it still rained. All around except near her. Rain was avoiding her. Her face turned slowly to a frown and it went deeper. Sinbad wasn't sure himself what just happened, till he saw Yamuraiha at the corridor. Her staff was glowing which meant that she caused the weird abnormality. Sinbad also saw a angry pout in her face.

"You were suppose to show her around, not make her catch a cold." She spouted.

"I left for a one moment for a work. I have nothing to do with this." Sinbad said trying to calm the situation .

Sinbad saw now that young woman at the clearness, had dropped herself to her knees.

"Don't just stand there, go get her out of the rain!" Yamuraiha shouted.

Sinbad ran to the clearness, and covered the young woman with her shawl . She didn't seem to notice or maybe she did, but didn't care. He lifted her up to his arms. She felt so small and fragile but mostly wet and cold. He quickly ran back to the corridor under the roof. After he was in shelter, the rain fell more heavily to the ground.

"Let's go back to her room." Yamuraiha said.

They got to the room quickly. Sinbad had to stay outside of the door while Yamuraiha helped to change M'ladys wet clothes to a new one. Soon Yamuraiha opened the door to let Sinbad into the room. By then M'lady was already laying on the bed holding one of the pillows to her chest. She had now white long seemless dress with long sleeves. She faced the windows as waiting for something to come through them. Sinbad sat down to the bed next to her.

"Are you mad that I left you alone for a moment to the corridors? " He asked.

She shook head still facing away.

'Good, at least that is clear.'

"Do you need something?" He asked and tried to place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

But as soon as the hand touched her, she moved herself away, tighten her hold on the pillow and brought her knees closer to her face. Sinbad could tell she was crying by the way her body trembled.

'Dammed, wrong question.'

"Is there anyway to heal her quicker? " Sinbad asked Yamuraiha.

"I told you before, it's a miracle she is still alive. Poison like this could have killed her long time ago. I'm afraid she'll never be fully recovered." She said with sadness in her face.

Young woman on the bed curled to a ball as she heard. Her shoulders shook as she muffled her sobs to the pillow she held. Sinbad place his hand now to her head. She didn't object it. Sinbad stroke her head gently.

"Must she stay in her room all day?" He asked after seeing that her sobs slowed down a little.

"No. That is not necessary." Yamuraiha answered.

"What about the palace. Can she leave,.. Let's say can she go to the bazaar by herself?" He asked.

Yamuraiha frowned after that question.

"What is your point?"

Sinbad sighed and tried to organise the words inside his head.

"Will she able live on her own?"

Like from a magic word, young woman crying on the bed, rose up to sit. She looked at both of them. She had tears running through her cheeks, but otherwise she seemed more interested on the answer. Yamuraiha saw her reaction. She put her hand on her chin and started to think the possibility. While Yamuraiha was in her thoughts, young lady wiped her eyes from the tears. Sinbad also waited for the answer, he really was empathising the young woman on losing her way of life. After a while, Yamuraiha came to a conclusion.

"I think, it's possible. Her condition is getting better. After four or five more checkups and I can be sertain." She said.

Hearing that, young lady threw the pillow to the air with a huge smile on her face. Filling with joy, she even hugged Sinbad who sat next to her. She quickly realised what she did and let go of him with blush on her face. Instead of thinking about it, she got up and went to the table which had nice pile of paper and a pen. She wrote something quickly and gave the paper to Yamuraiha.

"Yes, if the checkups prove your health has improved, it's possible for you to live on your own. " Yamuraiha said after reading the paper.

With that answer, young lady jumped to hug Yamuraiha who was suprised of her action.

"But you still need to take your medicine three times a day and come to the checkups here. And if health gets worse, you need stay here longer." She said while the young lady clung on her neck.

Young lady let got of her and nodded smiling.

"But where will you stay? Not on a tree branch I hope." Yamuraiha asked lifting one of her browns.

Now it was young ladys turn to think. She didn't have a place to stay outside the palace. She really loved the forest, but sleeping on tree was out of the question.

"Somewhere near the palace and perhaps somewhere private? " Sinbad cut in.

Both women stared at him.

"M'lady, you could have chosen to stay at the city area. But you have stayed at forest all the two months you have been in Sindria." Sinbad continued.

Young woman nodded.

"What would you say if you had a small house at the forest someway near the castle?" Sinbad asked.

A smile crept to the young womans face. Now it was his turn to be hugged which he didn't mind.

"It will take some time to finish it. I hope you can wait that long." He said.

M'lady looked at him and lifted her hand and hold her thumb and index finger half inch away from each other.

"No, it won't be too big. Just having the necessary." He laughed and then looked at Yamuraiha. "And approved by your medic."

Yamuraiha smirked.

"You bet, it needs my approval. Otherwise, she'll get sick again."

A genuine smile crept to M'ladys face. She hugged Sinbad again and gave another hug to Yamuraiha too. She had found hope.

*END FLASHBACK *

I tried to bury my face to the pillow as if easing my headache. It was a bit uncomfortable because of the scrolls. Few fell to the floor and woke Sinbad. It took him little time to remember where he was, but soon after seeing me, he got up from his chair and came next to me.

"M'lady, are you alright? " He asked.

I held hand on my forehead and tried to look at him from the pillows. He placed his hand on my forehead next to my hand and gently patted my head.

"It's the stone. Yamuraiha said it affects your flow of magoi." Sinbad said warping his arms around my torso and pulled up close to him.

When I was close enough, he placed his hand over my forehead. After a while I felt the ache leaving my head.

'Magoi manipulation?'

I rested my head on his shoulder, holding his arm still wrapped around me. Soon as he finished, he hugged me.

"It's better now." He said so close to my ear.

I had my face now buried into crook of his neck. I felt much better now. Soon a devilish idea came to my mind.

'Revenge.'

I snuggled to his neck and played innocent for a moment, but then when he didn't expect it I bit his neck.

"Ouch!" He shouted.

I moved away with a grin while he holded his neck where I bit him.

"What was that for?" He asked annoyingly.

I lowered my gowns neckline to show hickey he had left me and frowned at him.

"Oh. That. Um, couldn't help it." He tried with goofy smile.

That wasn't going to work. I kept frowning at him.

"Still, yours hurt more." He said and then leaned closer. "Not that I didn't mind."

'Heeeck! He was going to turn my revenge into something else.'

I quickly took a pillow next to me and with it I hit Sinbad.

"What now?" He asked laughing.

I sticked my tongue out. But it just made him laugh more.

"You are such a child."

I hit him again with the pillow but he evaded it this time. He leaned closer to me. I couldn't help blushing.

"Now now, we both remember what happened last time." He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry again there's mess in the text. I'll try to fix it soon.**

Chapter 6

"Now now, we both remember what happened last time." He smiled deviously.  
How could I forget. It was very similar situation like this. He is too close to me. Almost on top of me. I holding a pillow between him and me. And punch of scrolls around us. This better not be "deja vu".  
*FLASHBACK *

It was time when I was still at the palace. My little house was still being constructed. During that time I found three places where I would spent time outside my room. One, was palaces library. Two, palaces stables. And last, Sinbads office. Funny story. After having my spirit lifted, he came to visit my room often. And when he came, Jafar usually came after him. So finally, Jafar asked me to come to the office. And when ever Jafar had a business somewhere else, he asked me to keep an eye on Sinbad. Which I grew bored quickly. So to pass the time and lift some of the workload Sinbad had, I also took some documents for myself to study. That way, I learned about the country and other things.  
One day, while Jafar had left me and Sinbad at the office. I was lying on the fine carpet of the office with pillows to lean to. While Sinbad was behind the desk and the mountain of scrolls. I had taken few myself. Some of them now scattered around me while I read one. And as usual, Sinbad started to complain.  
"I'm tired, I need a break." He said and got up from his chair.  
I kept my eyes on the scroll I was reading. He walked to where I was, since I was nearest to the door. When he was next to me, I grabbed the helm of his robes. And he couldn't go any further, not without dragging me.  
"I need some air." He sighed.  
I pointed the window with my free hand.  
"I also need to stretch." He said.  
I made a circling motion with my finger around the room.  
"Come on, aren't you a little bit tired of reading those scrolls?" He asked and pointed the scrolls around me.  
just shook my head to his question.  
"You are serious, when Jafar puts you in charge." He frowned. "Not to mention how you two communicate with each other. I bet he gave a list of ways I usually get out."  
I nodded smiling. He did give me a list of methods Sinbad would use. And I even got permission to hit him if needed. Sinbad sighed seeing that he wouldn't get away. He sat down with me to the floor. I passed him one of the scrolls I had, which he took from my hand./p  
"How can you keep reading these?" He asked.  
I took my notebook and pen which I now carried with me.  
"Yamu, doesn't allow me to go training.  
"What about library?"He asked.  
"This kinda is." I smiled after writing.  
Sinbad sighed. Apparently, he hoped to get me to go too, but no. Instead of opening the scroll, he just holded it and kept his eyes on me. Not sure why. I tried to keep reading the scroll I had, but soon I couldn't handle him staring. I put the scroll down and looked at him with questioning eyes.  
"What?" He asked.  
I took my notebook and started to write again.  
"Why are staring me and not the scroll?"  
"It's just that you are more interesting to watch than scrolls." He smiled at me.

I didn't like that. I had nothing worth watching. I had dark green pants on and off-shoulder top with same color. Very simple look. And I already know his nickname "Womaniser of the seven seas", and I wasn't gonna fall for his tricks. I was way smarter than that to fall for him. Having an emotional break down from the sickness some time ago, made me slip a bit, but I was getting better. Especially mentally.  
"Stop it." I wrote.  
"Why, is it bothering you that I look at you?" He asked.  
"I nodded. After this he came closer to me. Looks like I still need some training on my mental strength, because I felt heat gathering in my face.  
"What exactly bothers you? Is it me or is this the first time you get attention from a man?" He asked almost a top of me and with soft sensual voice.  
'Both. Kinda. Snap out of it girl!'  
I pressed my notebook with my both hands to his face and pushed him away. He fell to his side on the carpet and I moved my notebook away.  
"Okay, okay, I leave you be. I was just trying to entertain myself." He said smiling apologising.  
' Entertain, as if.'  
Just then I noticed something. Between his nose and mouth there was a black line. An coal mustashe. I was holding my pen with the notebook when I pushed him away. I couldn't help feeling mixture of laughter and embarrassment. He didn't seem to notice it. But he did see my stare.  
"What now?" He asked.  
I shook my head to get my head straight. I tried to point the mustache. But he just gave me a confused look.  
"Am I troubling you?" He asked again.  
'In a way yes. That mustache makes me wanna laugh. But I can't do that.'  
I tried to control myself, but just looking that mustache under his nose made me shiver from laughter. My hold on laughing made my face go red. I grabbed a pillow just in case I need to muffle my laughter. I left my writing materials to my lap.  
"M'lady, you're turning red. Are you alright?"  
'Don't look at the mustashe. Don't look at the mustache.' I tried to calm myself.  
I buried my face to the pillow. I'm so going to laugh soon.  
"Really, what's wrong?" He asked.  
I took deep breaths couple of times. The sooner I get him to see the goal mustache , the sooner it's over. I looked at him (still holding laughter), and point at my face where the mustashe was. He placed now his hand on the mustashe. His moved his hand and made the goal spread a little. Some of the coal got his fingers. I needed to bury my face back to the pillow. Now he had wide mustache. He looked at his fingers with little bit of coal in them. Soon he realised what was going on and gave me a frown.  
"You did this, didn't you?" He asked looking at me.  
I got my face off the pillow and nodded apologising. His frown soon turned into a smirk.  
"As payback you get one too." He said grabbing the pen.  
'Oh oh'  
I put pillow back to my face to blog his way. He tried to find another angle, but couldn't find one. In mists of avoiding his intentions I fell backwards to the rug still holding pillow on my face. I felt him a top of me but couldn't see his expression.  
"Fine, there are other ways to get revenge." I heard him say.  
Then I felt his fingers at my sides. Before I knew it, they started to tickle me. I let a whimper to my pillow. Luckily I still had it on my face. He kept tormenting me and it got more difficult to hold my breath. I tried to gasp for air, but it was so difficult. I was scuirmming under him. I manage turn facing away from him, but it didn't stop him. I lift my face a little from the pillow to see what I had around me. I grabbed another pillow and with all of my strength (the little I always had) I hit Sinbad with it. It got him off of me for moment and I finally had a chance to get some air. I saw him get back on me, but he didn't continue his tickling anymore. Thank god. He just looked at me. Not sure why. I was panting for air and I felt my face hot. It was probably all red from all strength it took to hold in the laugh. I just prayed that he won't continue his assault. If I would have laughed and he heard it, I'm not sure what would have I done. I didn't have a dreamcatcher near and I didn't want to use it on him anymore.  
'May no man ever hear my voice.  
Not a scream, not a whisper.  
As long as my voice sealed,  
May the shadows of the past  
Stay at away.  
Till the last breath I take on this earth.'  
I turned to lay on my stomach. I wanted to rest my head on the pillows I had in my hand. That tickle attack really got me worked out. My thoughts were cut off, when I felt a warm breath at the back off my neck.  
'Dammed, I forgot about him.'  
"Sorry, I got carried away. I just wanted to hear you laughing." He said so close to my neck.  
'That's exactly why I didn't laugh.'  
"Guess, you can't do even that. Why?" He pressed his forehead to my shoulder.  
I couldn't help shiver under his touch. I lost my composure at the tickling. Now my mind also lost it composure. I couldn't help the feeling I got from him.  
"You can't tell me, can you?" He whispered.  
I shook my head as an answer. I just remembered the vow, not the reason to it or who made me vow it. I just knew in my heart how important it was. I heard him sigh at my back.  
"It's okay." He whispered at my neck. " I'll settle with this."  
Right then, I felt his lips on my neck. A gasp escaped my mouth but rest I covered with my hand. His mouth stayed in one place on my neck. He sucked, liked and bit it over and over. I felt one of his hand at my waist. The heat from my face now traveled to rest of my body. Holding any sounds was now as much harder than holding my laughs. When I thought I was going to break, he stopped. Again, I had to catch my breath. I felt him get off of me. I got up to sit, placing my hand where he kissed me. He kneeled before me and placed a smaller kiss on my forehead.  
"I'll get back to work now." He said smiling and got up.  
My eyes followed him to his desk. After he sat down and took a scroll to his hand, I looked back at the mess I had around me. My writing materials, the scrolls and the pillows scattered around me. I started to organise it all.  
'Girl, you gotta learn to keep yourself calm at his intents. Otherwise you end up letting out more than just a gasp.'  
I had to get my mind strengthen first. So I can stand his closerness and maybe even beat him in his own game. At least there is one upside to this. He forgot to wipe the coal mustashe off.

After a long while, Jafar came back. And boy, was he suprised to see Sinbad. Of course, he did give me stare as asking what happened. But then his eyes changed after looking at me.  
"Do I even want to know what happened here?" He asked sighing.  
'What?'  
Jafar took a small mirror from small desk at side and show it to Sinbad.  
"Ups, I fotgot that." Sinbad said and rubbed the stain mustashe off. "Just so you know she did it."  
"Before or after you harrased her?" Jafar asked.  
'How does he know?'  
I got up and walked to the desk where both men were.

"W-what are you talking about? " Sinbad asked trying to be casual.  
I bet he asked the same question in his head as I did.  
"Just some mark on her neck got my attention." Jafar said and took the mirror from Sinbad and gave it to me.  
I look at it. At first I didn't see anything out of normal. But the I saw dark red spot on the side of my neck.  
'Don't tell me.'  
I felt heat again at my face. I looked at Sinbad and he just seemed amused.  
"First time, you have a hickey?" He asked smiling.  
My answer was fist to his head. Jafar eyes were big of suprise as he looked at me.  
"You did give me a permission to hit him if needed." I signed to him.  
"I did, didn't I?" He said to me still looking suprised.  
I walked away from the office.  
"* END FLASHBACK *  
'Yep, not gonna have that again.'  
Although, I already have a hickey. But if he was going to tickle me again, I'll use a scroll to hit his head. And I won't care if it's important or not. Just to be safe I holded the pillow on top of my mouth. I waited him to make a move, but instead he just laid on top of me, watching me. He studied my face. I know, because that's how he "heard" me. It was his way to understand me without paper and pen. Slowly a smile crept to his face.  
"You know." He said with low soft voice. "Now that you are not bound by the silence, hearing you laugh shouldn't be a problem."  
'WHAT? When was my vow broken? The summit? Did I talk in my sleep?'  
A shock grew inside me and soon it was shown on my face. Sinbad saw this and his smile disappeared too.  
"You don't remember?" He asked worriedly.  
I looked at him with shocked eyes. What did he mean? When did he hear me?  
"You were standing at the plaza. You said you love this world, that you would protect it."  
My eyes went wide with horror.  
'It wasn't a dream.'


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

On the next day I got more visitors. Not Sinbad, Jafar got him back to work. But rest of the generals came to see how I was doing. Not all at once but separately. Mostly asking my feeling, but then everyone, I mean EVERYONE asked about my capability to talk. After two visit I sticked with same papers to respond.

"Is it true you can talk now?" They ask.

"No." answers the paper.

"Sinbad said you did."

"You know him. He is joking/exagerating."

"Jafar also heard you."

That's where I hit my head to pillow or the near table.

Beside asking of my capability to talk, I also got lots of gett-well presents from people of Sindria.

I was quite popular, and I knew why.

* FLASHBACK *

It was my second Maharagag. This time I enjoyed it more. One cause I had a house where to go back after the night and two, I got to see the whole festival from the palace plaza. And the view was amazing.

Two months before I had moved to my little cottage in the forest near the palace. However, I still had to come to the palace once a week for checkups. Living on my own felt great. I enjoy cooking for myself and sewing my one clothes. Especially clothes that made me feel comfortable. Nothing wrong with the clothes I got from palace, but I didn't want to get used to them. Even for the Maharagag, I had made my own dress. A long red flying dress, coming just to my ankles, my arms bare and off - shoulder. It did get lot of attention for it was nothing like people of Sindria had seen. Even the King and his generals were staring as I came to the plaza. I felt little proud of my work. I looked gorgeous and felt gorgeous.

"Wow, you look so pretty. Where did you get this dress?" Pitsi was first to speak.

I pointed myself and sowed with imaginary needle something on my hand.

"You made it!" Pitsi asked excitingly.

I gave a little spin to show how my dress flew in the air. And it made Pitsi more excited and got Yamuraiha to get closer to have look on my dress.

"Excellent sewing work." She said studding a sew on my side.

"Why do you girls get so interested on dresses?" Sharkkan asked annoyingly.

"Gee, maybe because some guys wants us to wear them." Yamuraiha answered mockingly.

"Well, why wear that? It doesn't show any skin." Sharkkan kept nagging.

I pointed my arms and my neck to him.

"More skin. Your legs at least." He said and point at one of the dancing girls and their outfits.

I already had worn that and it earned me a dance with Sinbad. I rather not have it again. Especially, now that he is swarmed by young women. He lived to his nickname "Lady killer of seven seas". I had gotten better both fysically and mentally. And it ment not falling for his tricks. Especially, since I knew few as well. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to steal his metal vessels, twice.

I punched my hand to my palm as telling Sharkkan my opinion.

"I agree. In fact let me fulfil it."Yamuraiha said and walked to Sharkkan and punched his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked holding his head.

"Just fulfilling her words." She mocked.

"As if. She could have come punch herself." Sharkkan kept going.

"She is not that strong yet. She still needs to take her medicine and treatments."

"That just shows how weak magic is."

"Say what!?"

"You heard me."

And they started fighting. I tried to get little bit away from them, before I would get involved. Pitsi on the other hand was laughing and saying how they looked like married couple fighting. I went to meet other generals, but they too had opinions of my dress.

"In what country do women were this kind of dress?" Hinahoho asked.

"Running with that might be difficult." Said Masrur.

"It's a good thing, one can make own clothes." Stated Drakon.

"It's true, you are very independent woman M'lady." Said Sahel, Drakons wife.

"Hey, M'lady. Can you make me some clothes. It's hard to find clothes at my sizes and I'm still growing." Asked Hinahohos daughter.

It was getting little hard to answer all compliments, especially without writing materials. But luckily Jafar saved me from that by offering me a drink and pointed at empty seat where I could sit. To my disappointment, it was too close to King Sinbad and his fans. But I'll manage as long he won't remind anyone about what happened at last festival.

"M'lady, why don't you dance for us." Sinbad said smiling.

If that cup wouldn't have been made of precious metal, it would have crumbled in my thighed fist. All eyes were now pointing at me. Except one pair. Jafar for some reason looked annoyingly at Sinbad. I gave Sinbad my usual death glare.

'Was he drunk? No, the party has barely started.'

I turned away from him and sipped my drink, trying to ignore his suggestion. But now everyone was looking at me with question.

"M'lady, you dance?" Asked Pitsi excited.

'Too late. Can't ignore that.'

I placed my thumb and my forefinger little close to each other, telling that I wasn't so good dancer.

"You're exagerating, she is wonderful dancer." Yamuraiha said.

'Is SHE drunk? No wait she did see me dancing in the rain.'

"There you hear it, it's not just me." Sinbad said.

'I wished it was just you cause it's easy to give death glare at one person.'

I finally shook my head telling everyone that I won't dance.

"Of course she won't. She will need better outfit for that." laughed Sharkkan.

Again with the dress. I was really eager to punch Sharkkan myself this time.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Yamuraiha stated to Sharkkan.

"What are you? A mother hen? Who are you to speak for her." Sharkkan spouted.

" I'm looking after her, for her own health. You stupid."

And another fight broke up. I was soon getting used to that. Only thing to do was to stay out of it. My thoughts of hitting Sharkkan stopped there when I saw the fight that went on. Instead I thought of going to eat the delicacy of the festival. I got up and started to walk away, but something I heard made me stop.

"Don't tell me you need to get a recompensation for dancing" Sinbad said joking.

A smile crept to my lips. An equel trade? That's another story. I turned back at him with that smile. What could I get? Last time I danced to him I got his bracelet. But maybe now I could get something for myself. Normally I don't care for anything luxurious, but if it's something got in trade or earned, who am I to say no.

"You want a reward for the dance?" Sinbad asked confusedly.

He seemed to understand just now what he said.

I felt like a child as I walked to him grinning like mischievous kid. Some women who surrounded Sinbad made way for me to stand right front of him. His suprised face slowly turned to a smile.

"What would you want as a reward?" He asked.

'Oh what indeed. A new dress? Nah, I can make one myself. Jewellery? But what? I already got my necklace. Earrings? Ring? Bracelet? Head accessories? Brooch? Can't deside!'

I put finger on my chin playfully showing that it took some thinking.

"Uh oh." Said Jafar. "This will not end well."

"Is it something you must have soon?" Sinbad asked raising a brown and smirking at me.

' Oh, you better not think what I think you are thinking.'

I shook head smiling. Then face Jafar and started to sign him.

"She says that doesn't need anything now. But you will owe her and she'll tell later what she will take." Jafar said getting gloomier as he said each word.

I kept grinning at Sinbad. Since I didn't know what to pick now, let it wait for later. I still had to arrange thing at my new little home. So, I surely will know later what I need or want. Sinbad looked back at me with his genuine smile.

"Alright then. If I get to see you dance again, why not." He said smiling.

I placed my hand on my heart and quirked a brow.

"Yes. I promise, I'll keep my word. Especially, if your are not going to snatch something from me like last time." He said smirking at me.

'Nah, now that I get something for myself, why bother. But then again it was my daring dance yet.'

I turned away from him and walked bit away to have more space. The way my dress twirlers already made some eyes drat at me. I knew Hinahohos daughter was good at playing the lute, so I pointed the instrument asking her to play it. She gladly did so. I let her play a while before starting my dance. I had to hear the way the melody would go. Sound was happy and lifting. Soon I was taking bouncing steps and twirling circles as I danced. I didn't pay attention to anything except the music. My eyes half closed I kept dancing. More instruments started to aconpany the song. Drums, a flute and tamboril were all I could recognise. The music ryhtm started to change as did my dance. My arms rose higher and made snake like movements. Sometimes I grabbed my dresses hem and pull it back or side for legs to move. The hole nature of music changed. I began to enjoy it more. From curiosity I fully opened my eyes to see peoples reactions. Sharkkan had a jaw dropped. Yamuraiha had smile on her face and eyes seemed to shine. Pitsi almost same as Yamuraiha but bit more suprised. Sparthos had blush on his cheeks. Masrur... same as ever. But he was still watching. Drakon and his wife both seemed to enjoy the dance. Hinahoho seemed that way also but he covered his sons eyes who seemed to be little too interested on my dance. I wasn't sure about Jafar. He seem to neutral but there also was a little bit of pink on his cheeks. Sinbad on the other hand was enjoying the dance. There was also something in his eyes I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Beside the King and his generals all the servants and other dancers were also looking me with awe. It felt like I could go forever. But still it was a suprise to me when the music stopped.

First thing I notice was that I was out of breath. Second thing was that I was surrounded by all the ladies who used to be with Sinbad. I had never been so confused.

"Where did you learn dance like that?" One asked excitedly.

"I would have wanted to join you but for some reason I couldn't. It was enchanting." Said the other.

"Will you please teach me to dance like you?" Asked third.

"Is the dress part of the dance?"

"Of course it was. Didn't you see how she moved and pulled the hem."

I had no idea what was going on. Were all they... Adoring me? I began to look around me as looking for the answer. Sharkkan was shocked and alone. Apparently one of the women who surrounded me now, was his date. Yamuraiha was almost as suprised as I was. Pitsi was laughing. Sparthos seemed also suprised. Masrur was the same. Drakon seemed to be little both suprised and shocked. His wife on the other hand was smiling and giving little applause for me. Hinahoho was thanking his daughter for the good song. I wish I could have done the same but I wasn't able now. Jafar looked worried, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was looking at Sinbad who now sat alone. I don't know who was more shocked. Sinbad for losing all his fans so quickly or me getting so many fans so quickly.

That was the beginning. Since I lived on my own at my little house, I came to the city every so often to do some work. Mostly helping other people. Soon people grew fond of my presence. And same happened later at palace. I always came to palace for my checkups but I stayed there over night. And during those times I sometimes offered some news from the bazar and docks. Sometimes I even delivered requests from the people but that happened rarely. But it was my stay at library that made the turn of events. While many students were analysing a new game called "chess". I was then at the library reading other books, but I wanted to try the game just for fun. Later the students were more amazed by my strategic mind than how many times I won. After this reached ears of Jafar, he asked me if there was more that I didn't let on. With that he found out my advanced way to thinking. But it was perfect aiming that made me the ninth general.

That back then was an accident. I was at Sinbads office again. And just as he tried to run away from his work again, I threw a quill at him and nailed his robe to the wall. On my defence, he had made me a bit mad before so I just reacted. Of course, I got scolded from Jafar and I made a proper apology. However, Sinbad wanted to name me then as his ninth general.

It felt odd for me being a general. Firstly, because I wasn't anyway strong as the others were. And having a regular place in the court was new to me back then. But that wasn't the reason Sinbad named me his general. After few times, it was I who was more aware of situations of this country. To make my situation better I received training from Jafar. It was suprise for me to learn that he used to be a assassin. He was always so kind to me and others and very patient, I would have never known. Mostly what he taught me was to improve my aiming. But later he taught me to pay attention to any detail. During times I spent outside of palace, I borrowed couple of books from royal library to read in my cottage. This helped me to understand the country and even to help managing it's affairs.

This became so obvious that one day I was asked to take the rule for temporary time. I must have looked like a person who just saw something fell from sky. I thought I heard wrong.

"No, M'lady. You heard correctly, would you take charge the countrys affairs while Sinbad and I are going to Ballbad." Jafar repeated.

I was sitting on the carpet ( my usual spot in Sinbads office) with a lot of scrolls around me while he said that. I think my jaw dropped to the floor. Jafar and Sinbad just stood there waiting my answer. After a moment of awkward silence I started to sign Jafar.

"Are you out of your mind!"

"Hmm, did she say something about head?" Sinbad guessed. He tried to learn at least little bit of signs, cause he said he felt like left out when Jafar and I communicated.

"Not quite. She asked if we're out of our minds." Jafar corrected.

"Shoot." Sinbad snapped his fingers.

"Why me? Surely there is someone else." I signed.

"Okay that I don't know." Sinbad confessed.  
"Okay that I don't know." Sinbad confessed.

"You are most aware of countrys affairs. Even better than someone who should be." Jafar said glaring at Sinbad. "And people like you."  
I sighed. Those two points were true. When I didn't train or stay at library, I usually came here to Sinbads office to ease his work load. A bit.

"Why do you have to go again?" I signed.

"Ballbad is one of our strongest and oldest trading companions. We have always been working together until now. For some reason they have cut the trades with us." Jafar explained. " Naturally, we are going to ask them why."

I pointed my finger at Sinbad and lifted my brow.

"Of course, he can't go alone. He is the King." Jafar said calmly.

I see that he is at his end of explaining things. But still I switched my pointing finger at him.

"I go there as diplomatic support. I too am familiar with our trading history with Ballbad." He explained.

I stopped pointing and covered my face with one hand. But only for a moment, I moved the hand away showing blunder stoic face.

"I have no idea what you are trying to say." Jafar said with little irritation in his face.

"I do." Sinbad announced happily. "You're asking why Masrur coming with us."

I nodded with a smile.

"Safety measures." Both of the men said.

I pouted at that. All that still didn't explain why I was left in charge.

"But I'm a woman. I can't be in charge." I signed.

"That is no problem. There are countries with female rulers." Jafar clarified to me.

'Dam, I forgot that. Artemyra has a queen as ruler.'

I sighed for surrender and signed that I accepted the job.

"It's just temporarily time. So don't worry. Of course that means that must stay at palace all time." Jafar said.

'That's why I didn't want the job.'

Jafar left the office to arrange things before they would leave tomorrow. I just sat there at ground pouting my fate. Sinbad on the other hand was smiling. Which irritated me. I turned my head to face him and let him see my disapproval.

"What? Not happy being a ruler for few months?" He asked.

I sticked my tongue out to prove my disgust. But it just made him laugh. I felt a bit mad and I needed a way to release it.

I saw Sinbad walking back to his desk. I got up and walked to him and then sat at his side on the desk. He seemed happy having me there. He smiled his usual soft smile at me while his hand supported his head.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

I pointed myself. Though he didn't know sign language he did know how to read me.

"*Sigh* You know why you can't come." He sighed.

I frowned. Yes I know why. But it made me feel little disappointed. Tho, I have made Sindria my home, I still yearned to visit other countries. Sinbad saw my displeased face.

"Maybe, one day when you don't need a checkup every week." He said and placed his hand on mine. "For now, just be the Queen of Sindria."

I looked at him with wide eyes. I think I misheard the last part.

"Hmm, it sounded better in my head." Sinbad said.

I took my hand away from his. That better not be the ulterior motive for me to stay in charge. He saw my reaction to his words.

"Not pleased? Many women would be." He said smiling.

'Oh is it that again.'

I didn't change my expression. If anything made me more irritated was to be compared to others. But then again, that line uses to be his opening for our little game.

Sinbad and I have this little game of flirting. Which one of us has more guts or wits in a way of flirting the other. Because it takes those both and a sharp and stern mind to do it. And I did promise myself to beat him in his own game. He on the other hand, got little jealous of losing his girl fans to me. So he wanted to prove me he could sway me too. Of course, he made it sound like he was going to teach me how to do it, but I wanted to prove him that I already know my ways. Rules to our game are simple. The one who will fall, blush or can't stand the temptation, loses. Sadly at the beginning it was mostly me. Later it always ended as draw. I have once won Sinbad but it was thanks to Jafar who helped me a little. And it's mostly ends in draw, because someone usually comes to the room and the game ends there.

He knew what I thought of being compared to anyone. Being traveler ment not having a national identity. And people were so different in many countries. I was me and that's that.

He smiled seeing how I frowned at his comment.

"You are so hard to please." He said. "Here you get to run the country after two years and you take it as offence."

I lift my chin up and looked away showing my discontent. I heard him chuckle. I felt his hand taking mine. I had to face him now.

"What would it take to make you happy?" He asked and brought my hand close to his face.

'Alphabetical or chronological order? I could make a list.'

I kept my expression serious. Even then, when his lips caressed my hands back.

'Cliché.'

"The freedom you yearn can only obtained through time as you get better." His voice became soft. "Otherwise, I would smuggle you to the ship and show you many things."

'Focus girl, those are just words... What he ment by showing me things?... FOCUS.'

His eyes seemed to look right into my mind, which was the whole idea of this game. I looked back at him. One thing I have got used to by now. Sadly I couldn't read his mind through his look like he did with me. Other advantage he had was his words. Unlike me, he could say all the things that could throw me out of balance. Even the way he said them made impact. One of the reasons why I have lost these games. But I learn quickly. And I know how to face the facts and and sweet talks. But I had my own ways.

He was waiting my reaction. I just crossed my legs. And let my skin show through the open sews of pants. It was my basic outfit these days at palace. Light green pants that had sews open by sides.. I didn't wear skirt or dress if it wasn't a special occasion. I preferred pants, but my daily outfit outside the palace was same as before. Neat sleeveless vest with fabric belt and pants. Yes, again I looked like guy. Just a bit classier. Sharkkan and Sinbad didn't like that and the both said to me to wear something more woman-like. So I a obliged, I also wore an off - shoulder top matching my pants, just to keep the those two shut. I also wore the necklace I got back only at palace. Didn't want to lose it again. Still, doesn't matter what I had on, it still didn't lessen the advantage he had by words. Speaking like that of freedom always made me feel remorse.

His eyes didn't leave mine. He didn't need to hear anything he could read it through me. I took my hand back from him. I wasn't going to let him get his way by mere words. He changed his position on the chair to have better look at me.

"Hopefully, you won't get lonely without me around. "He said to me.

'A line I have been waiting for.'

I grinned at that and looked outside the window. Considering, how people liked me, I didn't need go far to get some attention. Sinbad saw my grin and quickly got on what I ment. He frowned.

"I ment in palace." He said

My grin just went wider. I don't think there would be difference. His frown just went deeper. I smell a victory. I leaned on the table so my face would be so close to his. I looked at him with a soft smile. He already knew what I tried to say.

"Well,.. I might be too busy to miss you." He tried. Bet he was still mad of my comment.

I started to play my fingers through his necklaces. I saw his face was changing color.

'Just little more and I win. Good pull that not-so-lonely-act. But how to finish him?'

I placed two finger under his chin and lifted it to make him stare right to my eyes. He was already leaning closer

'So gonna win. So gonna win!'

"Please, would you two stop those games for once." Jafar said at the door.

'Curse you, Jafar. I was close to win.'

I never heard him coming. All I could do was puff my cheeks by discontent and get up from the desk. Sinbad wasn't happy either.

"People usually knock when they come in." Sinbad said.

"And they behave more modestly in royal office." Jafar continued.

Great, I lost my chance to win and got shameful feeling on top. Maybe it is a good thing that Jafar goes too with Sinbad. Otherwise, he mind be reminding me about this over and over. But I felt more the missing my chance of winning. One daring move and I had it.

Jafar seemed to notice my bad mood.

"M'lady, there is no need to get so angry. You might have lost anyway." Jafar said sighing.

Yes, Jafar knew about our little game and its scores. But he didn't know how close I was to win.

"Sinbad might play the easy-victory-routine and throw you off balance, when your about to make your finishing move." Jafar said.

'What?'

"Jafar." Sinbad groaned and hit his forehead with his palm.

"What, isn't that how you usually do things?" Jafar asked bluntly.

I looked angrily at Sinbad. No, deadly. That ment, that I wasn't even close of winning. And I was already making a victory-dance inside my head. I felt so embarrassed. Almost as embarrassed at the vegetable-stand-scene. Sinbad was toying with me and I allowed him. I hit him to his arm as hard as I could (which isn't much). Then I just marched away from his office leaving him and Jafar standing there.

"What did you do?" Jafar asked.

"Not me, you. This time." Sinbad commented rubbing his arm.

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

I marched all the way from palace to my home. I even left my horse at palaces stables, since I'll be coming back again tomorrow. Though, my house wasn't far away from palace, I rode there and back with my horse. I named him Nightstorm. He was originally gift from Kingdom of Sasam.

It was time when I still wasn't a general. Sindria was visited by rulers of Sasam and Miamyra. This almost never happened, even if they were allied countries. So yes it was a big fuss. Not sure why I was there at harbor greeting the guests. Probably, Sinbads idea. But King of Sasam brought a horse as gift to Sindria. I felt a bit awkward being there and Sinbad made it worse back then. I think he was feeling a bit awkward himself for getting a horse to a island country. I on the other hand though that the creature was magnificent. Dark eyes smoke dark - brown fur and black mane. I was so fascinated by the horse that I almost misheard Sinbad, when he said that I could have it. I was awestruck by that, but soon it died, when someone asked who I was. I wasn't general back then, but what Sinbad said was worse.

"She is my mistress. " He said with a wide grin.

I remember trying to strangle him, and others trying to pull me away. And the lecture I received from Jafar. Trying to strangle a King front of other allied countries was a bad idea. For my luck, the Queen of Miamyra was entertained by the scene. So I was quickly forgiven. Later Sinbad reintroduced me as part of the court. Not quite true, but better than the first one.

After a half an hour of walking, I came to my house. It was small, but I liked it that way. A small little cottage, made of white stone and wooden roof. Right now, I wanted more than anything to get to my bed. It wasn't as soft as the bed I had in palace, but it had this comfy way of making me relax. I opened the door and closed it behind me. It was getting darker, but I still could see the room. The fireplace with the hook where I usually cook, was now cold and the kettle was sitting at side. A medium table with two seats at the center of the room. Table was now clean and empty and chairs pulled under the table. There were three chests against the wall. Two at the other side one at the other next to the fireplace. Walked to the other side, where there were two and opened one of the chest. First thing to got my eye was folded fine cream - white fabric. My current project. I had decide to make it into a stylish coat. But now I didn't feel like continuing it. I might need to bring it with me to the palace, since I'll be staying there for a while. I closed the chest and walked to the back of the room. A huge curtain before me, covering almost half of the wall. As pulled it to the side, behind it revealed my bed. Three different kind of covers yet on big pillow. I crawled on bed to get to the othe edge where the pillow was. I could feel wooden part of the bed through the mattress. I placed my head to the pillow. It wasn't too soft, but it did sink in due to the weight of the head. I just laied there waiting time to pass. I inhaled the scent of the house. Little bit of coal, little bit of damp with mixture of spices and little hints of sweet. A mess of smell, but that's how I liked it. Everyday it would be different. I started to forget why I stormed here from the palace. Maybe, to enjoy this place before going to the palace for a longer time than usual. I took one of the covers and pulled up to my chin. Any time bow, I would doze off. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. Inside the house was silence, but outside I could hear the birds making noises, wind gently blowing through the leaves. A faint sound of people working somewhere in the city. Crickets starting to make sound. Door slowly opening.

'Wait. What?'

It wasn't my imagination. I heard too, how door closed. And footsteps walked from the door to the bed. I would have panicked, if I hadn't noticed the scent that came with the intruder. Sweet Jasmine with hint of spice. Sinbad.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked whispering.

I turned in my bed. I never liked, when he would barge in without a notice. One bad habit he had made after I moved to this house. It was his other way to escape work. Jafar rarely came here to look for him. Mostly because I would send Sinbad back.

I felt weight on the mattress. That must mean Sinbad was sitting on the edge of deb. I also felt his hand stroking my head.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

'Why does he always ask that?'

The way he usually did that was to sway me. But sometimes it also ment he wanted to apologise for something. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm glad. Just so you know, I was planning of letting you win this one, before I would leave."

I turned to face him with an angry glare.

"But it obviously made you mad. So let's say it was a draw." He continued with a sweat drop.

He should 've known by now, how I felt if someone let win on purpose. Sharkkan did that once, when we were training together. When I found it out, I hit few pressure points in his body and he was left bedridden for the day. Just because I was weaker than others, it didn't mean I needed a special treatment.

" I didn't mean to make you mad. On the contrary, I wanted to see you happy before I would go." Sinbad continued.

I couldn't be mad at him anymore. He knew, how I felt when he or any other general had to go to another country. I wished one day I could go on travelling. He was trying cheer me up. I was very happy back then, when I won for the first time our little game. But still it wasn't an excuse to let me win. Beside that, I had to now stay at the palace for the next following months. So having my-time was going to be difficult.

"As an apology, I'll bring you a souvenir from Balldad." He said encouragingly.

'A present? Yay! '

I turned to face him. He must have obviously seen my smile, because now he too was smiling.

"Alright. What would you like? A dress?" He asked.

I frowned. I can make my dresses and whatever he would pick would be something he wants to see on me. Which would be as less as possible. And I didn't like that.

"Jewelry? " He continued.

'Nah.'

I already had my necklace, matching earrings and bracelets. Only thing missing would be ring. BUT, receiving one from him would give away wrong idea. So, no.

"Some new fabrics?" He sighed.

My smile grew back on my face. New fabrics for dresses, curtains, new covers or just for fun? Sinbad saw my entusiasment he sighed again.

"You have to do things your own way, huh?" He asked.

'What was that supposed to mean?' I frowned.

"Can't I just spoil you my way?" He asked and looked at me softly.

'Oh no. I know exactly where that leads. And I am too smart to fall for it.'

I moved the covers to my chin and turned for a better position to sleep. Better stop here, before he starts a round two for our game. And there won't be interruptions this time. Ignoring him is my second best option. I felt his weight on top off me and his breath on my ear.

"How about, I tell you about my secret getaway route from work." He whispered to my ear.

'No way.'

It's not like I need a getaway from work, but knowing his routes will help me to hunt him down, next time he escapes work. But why would he tell me about it. I faced him again. That was a mistake. His face was already so close but now, our noses almost touched each other. He smiled at this.

"Do you know the room that's one floor below of my office?" He kept whispering.

I just tried to keep my distance, just in case he ever got the idea to kiss me. That's where I drew the line. Even on our "game". Everything else can pass as flirting, but a kiss is meant to be important.

"If you manage to get to it without anyone noticing, you can get almost anywhere in the palace." He said.

I just quirked a brow. How could getting into one room gets you anywhere in the palace? Sinbad saw my questioning look.

"It involves climbing by the window."

'Is he insane!?'

"You see, that room has a window which is blogged of view. So no one will see if you climb there plus it is at corner, so climbing is easy." He smiled.

I was too baffled to even imagine him climbing out of window. I didn't even pay attention to his chuckle when he saw my face.

"What? I'm giving you a way out of boredom. Could you at least say 'thank you'?" He laughed.

'If I have to choose death from boredom or climbing the window. I choose the first option. But still, he deserves credit for improvisation.'

I did recall myself climbing out of window few times. But those were the times to remind me never to do it again.

It was getting dark. Must be late. I reached to a shelf, which was over the bed, to pick up a notebook. I turned few pages before showing one to Sinbad.

"Shouldn't you be heading back?" reed on the page.

"Nah. I'll stay here for the night." He said smiling.

'Oh boy.'

I couldn't help to roll my eyes at that. This meant early get up and double breakfast or hear whining. I just fell on my back to the bed with that annoying though. But it was cut off quickly when Sinbad laid his head on my stomach.

"No need to get me a cover I'll use one of yours." He smiled on me.

'That is why I have three covers. Well, since it's going to be like that.'

I grabbed the pillow under my head and heavily dropped it on Sinbads face. Note about my pillow; it used to be a sack that I had filled with fabric stripes and pieces to make it soft, but it was still big and heavy. As Sinbad struggled under the pillow, I took his turban to use it as pillow for me. It wasn't as comfy as my big pillow, but it is good manner to give the pillow to the guest. When Sinbad finally got the pillow off, he just pouted at me seeing how I slept with his turban.

"As a souvenir, I'll bring you more pillows." He mumbled.

All I did was to muffle my laughter into his turban.

* END OF FLASHBACK *

Yep, people knew me and liked me in many ways. Specially, the children. My room had flowers, fruits and toys ( children brought ).

"My, so you can't talk yet?" Shahel asked.

My present visitors were Drakon and his wife. And yes they too had just asked about my talking ability.

"Well, if you don't want to, then no one shouldn't force you" Drakon said calmly. "Even though, we do hope you could explain something about that."

Drakon pointed the golden staff with flowers. Sad to say, I had no idea. Even I wanted to know what it was. It reminded me of the staffs seen in Aladdins illusion of Alma-torran. But it was different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but somehow I got feelings of holding that staff in my hand. However, last time I tried that, I got a headache. I wonder, why Yamuraiha hasn't studied it yet? She loves to study magic items. I take a paper and write asking, if Yamuraiha has already studied the staff.

"I'm afraid not." Drakon said after reading my question. "You don't know this, but when someone other than you tries to hold that staff. Thorns appear and prickle anyone's hand."

I looked at him with confusion. Why would that staff hurt others except me?

"When you fainted at the summit. We tried to pick up you and your staff. But in moment one touched the staff thorns appeared. Sharkkan needed to bandage to his hand." Drakon said seriously.

So only I can touch it. Why is that? Before the flowers and golden decorations, it was an axe that belonged to my guardian. And he remained inside of me. At least think so. Why is that staff so important? Why did my guardian leave it to me? What am I supposed to do with it? My head filled with question regarding that staff.

"Do you really want to know?"

I'm sure I heard a voice, but there were only Drakon and his wife in this room. And the voice belonged to neither of them. I began to search the room with my eyes. But instead of searching someone, my eyes soon caught the staff slowly losing its balance. It was going to fall. I tried to get up to reach it, but I was too slow. As the staff hit the floor a sound of metal hitting something rang from the impact. It echoed so long, it felt like forever, before familiar feeling came to my head. The pain that struck me was so intense. I actually needed my both hands to hold my head. In my ears the ring of metal hitting the floor rang like it kept echoing inside my head. I somehow managed back to the bed. But everything after that went blurry. I saw Drakon and his wife looking at me with worried expressions. I also heard them faintly calling me. But then I just fainted.

I don't know, how long I was sleeping. I woke up to see darkness in my room. Even outside the window was dark. Must be nighttime. I tried to listen if there was any indication about people still working around. I did hear lots of steps an talk, which means it wasn't too late yet. I tried to get up slowly. Despite of feeling a bit dizzy, I got up. First thing, noticed was the staff laying on the floor. No one hadn't touched it. So firstly, I went to pick it up. I though, I would faint again as I went down to grab the staff. However, I mustered strength to get up and lean on the wall. I placed the staff leaning against the wall but this time next to a desk. When I turned back, I jumped of fried as I saw Jafar standing in my room with an oil lamp. Actually, the way he had the lamp under his face, made him look almost like a ghost.

"No one wasn't sure when you would wake up so I brought you a lamp." He said and placed the lamp to my night desk. "Shouldn't you be resting? "

I nodded and walked back to sit on my bed.

"When Sin heard that you had another seizure, he was about to storm to your room. However as he spent almost whole day here yesterday, I put him to the work and came to check you myself." Jafar said standing next to my bed.

I smiled and signed him thanks. His face however showed that something was on his mind. I asked him through signs.

"Is there are a reason why you won't talk yet?" Jafar asked after I signed to him.

'Not this again.'

My displeasure must have been so obvious. I didn't cover it at least any bit.

"Forgive me, Sinbad and I did hear you talk after you first time got up. Maybe we should have waited to confirm it, before telling others." Jafar sighed. "To think that now even my word is being doubted."

I just sat on bed. I didn't know what to say to him. Heck, I didn't know if I should say anything. For so long keeping my mouth shut was the only thing I knew. It felt like a magic spell that made me strong if I didn't talk. Now, it felt like if I would say something I would get weaker or wither away. I wanted to change the topic on this "silent" conversation.

"Is it true what Sinbad said?" I signed to Jafar.

"What is?" Jafar asked.

"About those kids. You know, Aladdin, Ali-baba and Morgiana." I signed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jafar sighed before answering to me.

"Yes, they all went to Kou." Jafar said.

That made me a bit sad, from the first moment I met them, I had grown fond of them.

*FLASHBACK *

For couple if months I was in charge of Sindria. Well, not completely. Since palace had already so many officials, all I got were the very demanding ones. And apparently, since Sinbad wasn't present some work was just put on hold till he would return. I bet if I didn't do my part on the job, he would have received a mountain of paperwork reach the roof. But, yes I too had my hands full. I even sunk to the level to sneak away through the escape route Sinbad had told me. Then when we received word from them, it was about to summon the diplomats from allied nations. I did get a bit worried for the reason they were summoned. But the paperwork took the energy to worry about it too much. It was when Jafar returned that it all grew back.

I was at the office that time and didn't notice the announcement of the arrival. Only after Jafar entered the room I noticed his presence.

"Now, this is a touching site. Working hard for the sake of the country." Jafar said smiling.

If he only knew how many times I sneaked away to the bazar. Then again, I was entrusted with a entire Kingdom, there's no way I would screw this up. I finished writing the scroll I had under work right then and put it away to face Jafar.

"I heard from Yamuraiha that your condition has improved. According to her you don't need weekly checkups anymore, just once a month will do." Jafar continued.

Yes, that was true. I was so happy that day. I still needed the medicine, but still a good news is good news. I remember dancing though the hallways when I heard the news.

"I hope this doesn't mean we would see less of you." Jafar said smiling.

I didn't think so. I already got used to come to the palace every week. Surely, now I could stay longer at my place, but knowing some people it would be better not to do so.

"Well, now that I am back, you don't need to be charge anymore." Jafar said.

'I hope that means what I think it means.'

"You are free to go. You have done enough."

He barely finished his sentence when I threw all the scrolls to the air as celebration with huge smile on my face.

"You are going to clean this first." Jafar said bluntly after all the stuff I threw up came down.

I just smiled wryly. That wasn't the best idea. As I began to collect the items, I noticed one important thing.

"Where is Sinbad?" I signed after I finished cleaning.

Jafar face went serious before he answered.

"He had to go to Kou." He said.

'Kou?'

I couldn't help the feeling something was up. I had heard of Kou as I traveled. More likely the rumor how three nations became one. After that I heard they began to expand their territory. Why would Sinbad go there? I remember received information about Sparthos's and Sharkkans leave to Kou. We're they going to meet Sinbad. What was going on? Jafar must had seen question through my face.

"I will explain everything later today at meeting room. But now I think you were about to go somewhere." Jafar said and pointed the door.

He was right I had a place to go to. Stables, then my house. I stormed out of the room. As I ran through the halls, I spotted Masrur on my way. I just waved hello but the I stopped. Was there a girl with Masrur? I retraced my steps back till I got near Masrur and took a look his companion.

'Yes, that's a girls alright. But who?'

I never had seen her yet she looked familiar. Her eyes and hair were very similar to Masrur, but she was smaller than him. Little sister perhaps? I looked at Masrur then at the girl, and back Masrur, and the girl. My question must had been obvious.

"She is a fanaly like me." Masrur said finally.

'So, in a way related.'

I looked at the girl and smiled at her.

"My name is Morgiana. Nice to meet you." She said and bowed her head.

'Aww, how sweet.'

When she lifted her head I bowed. Too bad that's all I can do. Without words I could welcome her properly.

"We met her and her friends at Balldad." Masrur explained.

'Friends? Were there more?'

I began to search them with my eyes but couldn't find them.

"They aren't with me now." Morgiana said sadly. "They are at their room."

'Why, were they hurt?'

"Where were you heading?" Masrur asked after one moment.

I pointed the way I was going. He knew what that meant.

"Jafar will call rest of the generals to the meeting today. Why do you have go?" He asked.

I pointed my clothes. I was wearing my usual clothes. The boyish ones.

"It won't matter what you wear." He said.

Easy for him to say. I try to explain that usually Sharkkan would laugh at me. Cause he thinks it's funny how people mistake me for a guy.

"I don't understand anything you try to say." He said.

Of course he doesn't. Only Jafar knew sign-language. To everyone else I had to write it down. Now however, I don't carry paper or pen.

"Can't you talk?" Morgiana asked.

"M'lady, never talks. We don't know why yet, but she tries her best to communicate." Masrur explained.

"That must be difficult." Morgiana said.

'In a way it is.'

In the end I didn't go to my house. But I did go to the stables to see my horse. Since Sharkkan and Sinbad weren't present no one should be bothered by what I wear.

"M'lady, why are you wearing those clothes?" Yamuraiha asked.

'Erase the thought.'

I ignored the question and sat to my place in the meeting room. I wondered what had happened at Balldad.

"You know we went to Balldad because of the issue of market trafic with Balldad had for some reason been ceased." Jafar began.

Everyone was silent.

"It turned out, an old enemy has been lurking behind the scene." Jafar said.

I could feel how few persons grew tense from these words. And I was among them.

"The organization that we have been aware of sometime, caused an economic break down in Balldad."Jafar continued.

Yes, I had heard of this organization. They would cause different kinds of conflicts at all over the world. Discrimination, poverty, war and hunger. I felt my stomach making a knot as I thought of it.

"Through this, they tried to cause an uproar among people of Balldad and its aristocracy. We even faced what was meant to be civil war, but thanks to a young man it ended quickly." Jafar said.

My interest rose up at this. Who could have the power to stop a war? My thoughts ran quickly to memories that I didn't want to remember. As soon as I thought hearing a woman's cry, I snapped myself back to reality by pinching my arm. Remembering old failures wasn't solving anything. I quickly paid attention more to what was said.

"King Sinbad and I stayed a bit longer in order to help Balldad to rebuild itself. However, soon the fleet of Kou empire came to seize the country." Jafar continued.

I was so having a recall of my past. Very similar to my case, when dust finally settles Kou empires army takes over. Why do I see a pattern. But I preferred not to bring up my case. Just a memory of it made me sick.

"M'lady, you look pale." Yamuraiha said suddenly.

Everyone was looking at me. Come to think of I did feel a bit cold. I took a paper and began to write on it.

"I think I need my medicine." I wrote.

Yamuraiha quickly poured me a cup of clear liquid. She kept an extra bottle of medicine just in case. She quickly mixed it with water that was served at meeting room. After handing me the cup, I drank it all. I had gotten used to its bitter after taste. After finishing my medicine, Jafar continued his briefing.

"As Kous army took over the kingdom. We took with our self the third prince of Balldad, Ali-baba Saluja. He is here in the palace right now with his friends. He is also a dungeon capturer which is why Sinbad brought him here to work with us." Jafar said.

Could he be the one Morgiana mentioned? I know all the people in the palace. She is new which makes her one of Prince Salujas friends. I should meet all of them.

"We also had to get the first and second Princes of Balldad away too from Balldad. Apparently, Kou was going to seize them and execute them. M'lady as a strategic organizer, any ideas where we could sent Princes as to hide them from danger?"

Though question. Former aristocracy of another Kingdom. However in order to escape death one surely must be ready for any job. So I began thinking of something that isn't hard labor job or hasn't contact with people who know who they are. I doubt writers work would do, in the end one has a contact with people who might recognize them. People who don't recognize them? That's very hard they were princes. How about...

I began to write on paper.

"How about sending them to study the Toran nation with our archaeology investigation group." reed one the paper.

"How come that?" Jafar asked.

"People of Toran nations don't recognize them as princes and won't care much for that. And they could learn more about the world and get a fair treatment as guests." I kept writing.

"That sounds wise." Drakon said.

"They won't be in danger and the work wouldn't be too hard." Hinahoho said.

"Great idea, M'lady." Pitsi smiled.

"It won't be only good for them, but we also could get more information about the Toran nation." Jafar said.

After that, meeting ended quickly as resolve that we needed to wait on King Sinbad. I just prayed nothing bad would happen. Of course, rest of the day I had to discuss with the archaeology investigation group to arrange everything needed for the two new members. It was taken care quickly. I didn't however have the change to meet the princes. Jafar took care of that part saying that they agreed. I think it couldn't have been that easy, but since I didn't talk why make things more difficult. After confirming that everything on that part had taken care of I was tired. I was heading to my room in Purple Leon tower, where king and his generals resided (that included me in these days), when I met Morgiana again. I just waved at her.

"Ah, good evening, M'lady." She said and stopped.

Yes, it wasn't too late, but I was tired after the paper work. I did wonder why she was out here passing through hallways. I tried to see if Masrur was anywhere near, cause that would be a reason. But then I noted a small bowl of fruits on her hands. I pointed the bowl and the my stomach as asking was she hungry.

"Oh no, this isn't for me. It's for Aladdin and Ali-baba." Morgiana said quickly.

'Oh right, the third prince. Wait, who was this Aladdin? Did Jafar mention him.?'

Maybe he did but I didn't listen.

I tilted my head. Would they be hungry at this hour?

"I tried to get them eat a little, they have been quite depressed since coming here." Morgiana said sadly.

People, who don't eat because they don't feel like it, is one way to set me mad. I couldn't eat properly because of a poison in body. Someone having a healthy body refusing to eat ticks me a bit off.

Since they are here as guests, I bet they are at "Green Sagittarius" tower. I grabbed Morgianas arm pulled her with me to that direction. Once we got there she took me to the room they were in. Morgiana knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Heard a voice from inside.

"It's me, Morgiana. Can I come in?" Morgiana asked through the door.

"Sure, Morg. Come in." Voice said.

Morgiana opened the door and we both went in. The first person I saw when I entered, was a little boy with blue long hair braided. He looked at me curiously.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, this M'lady." Morgiana introduced me.

"Hiya, mister." Boy said smiling.

There could be so many ways to react at this comment. But sadly I was already used to it. Since I wore vest and pants at town many people mistook as a guy at first. Some kids still do. This shouldn't be new. But didn't the name tell him that?

"My name is Aladdin. Nice to meet you." Boy said still smiling.

Looks like I had began to control my facial expressions. Since he didn't notice my discomfort.

"I brought you some fruits to eat." Morgiana said and showed the bowl and its contents.

"Wow, thanks Morg. But I'm not hungry maybe Ali-baba will have some." Boy said and looked at his companion.

I saw a bit older boy leaning at the window and staring outside. He probably didn't even notice he had guests. His hair was blond and short and he wore white robes. After examining the boy from a far, I looked at the table in their room which had several plates with food. Untouched food. My attention got back to the older boy, when Morgiana walked closer to him.

"Ali-baba, I brought some fruits."She said to him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice. Thank you, Morgiana."He said and took one fruit from the bowl.

Something told me he wasn't going to eat that.

"We're you thinking of Balldad?" Morgiana asked sadly.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ali-baba, you couldn't have possibly known that the fleets were out there waiting." Morgiana tried.

"Still, after all the battle and after all that was lost. It was all just taken away. If I could have been stronger maybe... Some prince I turned out to be." Ali-baba sighed.

"There was nothing to be done. It's not your fault. "Morgiana tried to encourage him but it didn't work.

I moved my gaze to Aladdin now. He too seemed very sad. All I could do is stand there and watch. I had no idea of their struggle which is why listening was my best option. But more importantly, I wanted to make sure they'll be healthy. No matter how desperate things go, as long one can do something and tries to do it, there always be a chance for anything good. But being ready for it, is important. That's how I got where I am now. Even if couldn't eat properly, I kept living and travelling. And thanks to it, I have met people who managed to help me and even gave me a new life. And I'll help them in back. That is why they should get well and be ready to do what they can.

My thoughts were cut as saw Ali-baba placing the fruit he took to another bowl on the table.

'I knew it.'

Without a warning I came forward and grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"Wha-what?" Ali-baba shouted surprised.

Right then I placed him on a chair next to the table. He gave me a confused look. But I quickly took a piece of paper and started to write.

"Eat that fruit first. Your friend was kind enough to bring you some." Was writen on the paper.

"O-okay." He said and took one bite of the fruit he held.

After that I stared at Aladdin and pointed him chair to sit next to his friend.

"Me too?" He asked pointing himself.

He walked slowly to the table and sat down. Morgiana brought the bowl to the table and Aladdin took one small branch of grapes and started to eat it. I sat down myself opposite side of them and began to write again. I handed the paper to Ali-baba.

"You might feel depressed right now and not feeling like eating, but you still have friends who wish your wellbeing. Starving oneself isn't going to solve your problem. Instead be ready when you might get a chance to do something about it." He reed the paper.

After reading it he looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Thanks. I know what you mean, but I don't think there is much to do." He said.

I took a piece bread and tossed it to Aladdin who almost dropped it but managed to keep it in his hands. I took the another paper and wrote again.

"How about starting to eat even a little bit." I wrote and showed to them.

Aladdin nodded and took a nibble of the bread.

"Who are you again?" Ali-baba asked.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you. This is M'lady." Morgiana said and introduced me.

I gave a smile to the boys.

"Nice to meet you." Ali-baba said scratching his head. "Don't get mad, but your name is a bit weird for a guy. Are you possibly a foreigner.

'Oh boy.'

* FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**

* FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

For months then, Aladdin, Ali-baba and Morgiana stayed at palace. I met them every time I went there to help Jafar with errands he had missed during his absence. It took time cheer Aladdin and Ali-baba up. But after some time they got over it and began eating more. Too much.

After several months, Sinbad finally came back from Kou. That day I was staying at my little cottage. I had slept late and woke up hearing sound of fight. But it didn't surprise me, I already knew who they were.

Masrur and Morgiana were training in the forest. I got up and took a basket with me and went to greet them. They were training by the fullest. Morgiana was fast and Masrur was both fast and strong. I stood some way away from them, because I didn't want to end between this sparring. Both of them quickly noticed me.

"Good day, M'lady." Morgiana greeted me.

I just waved my free hand and gave a lazy smile. I had just woken up.

"You're a lot late to get up." Masrur said in his usual way.

'After getting up at sunrise for a few months, it's miracle I wake up before sundown.'

"Need something?" Masrur asked.

I showed the basket in my hand and pointed a fruit three by him.

"You know there are crops of fruit in Sindria. And you can get them at palace." He said looking at me.

'Yeah, but I enjoy eating a wild fruit. Beside someone has to reap these trees too. Beside the animals.'

I like everything that came naturally including the food. Seeing that I didn't change my mind Masrur sighed and watched at Morgiana.

"Wanna do it this time?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered.

She walked to the tree that I had pointed. I too came closer to the tree and placed the basket on my head. Morgiana breathed couple of times in and out before giving a strong kick to the tree. I could almost feel the impact but I felt more the number of fruits that fell down and covered me. Most of them came to the ground and just some stayed in the basket. There were too much of it that it came knees.

"Is that okay?" Morgiana asked.

I just showed a thumps up. Now I needed someone to get me out of the fruit mountain. But I didn't have time for it, because at that time we all heard the sound of trumpets announcing arrival of the King.

"They've returned." Morgiana said.

"Yeah." Answered Masrur.

"Are we going to welcome them?" Asked Morgiana.

"Yeah." Masrur said.

"M'lady, will you come too?" Morgiana asked.

I shook my head as I still stood under the fruit mountain. I knew I would meet King later. Right now, he had better things to do. If I would be needed someone would be sent for me. As Masrur and Morgiana left I tried to get myself to my house and find more containers for all the fruits that fell on me.

Truthfully, I went to the palace after three days. I did meet Morgiana and Masrur again at the forest training, but I left them be. Instead I went to the city to offer help in any other matters. So I was bitty busy. As I came to the palace, it didn't take me long to notice Aladdin and Ali-baba running. They didn't even stop to say hi. Well, Aladdin tried, but was quickly pulled back by Ali-baba. I knew already why they were running and I couldn't help laughing at myself. Sinbad must have been pretty shocked to see them.

"There you are, I have been looking for you." I heard a voice saying.

I turned to face the source of the voice just to meet Sinbad and Jafar.

"I was beginning to wonder if you never come here anymore." Sinbad said smiling.

I was away tree days. Unlike him who was away several months. And I didn't need to stay at palace anymore, I didn't even need to come here for couple of weeks, since Yamuraiha cleared that my condition had improved. But then again he didn't know about it.

"I heard you have gotten better. Maybe after more time, you can travel to another country." Sinbad said smiling.

That comment made me smile too. Being able to see new places was always something to hold on to. That and getting souvenirs. Which is why I grinned and hold my hands fronts as a child would do as receiving something.

"Ah, you want to see what I brought you." Sinbad said.

I nodded.

"Sorry, but I couldn't bring you anything from Balldad." He said.

My smile dropped to frown. If I didn't get to go anywhere, souvenirs were only way for me to see new things. Well considering there was civil war in Balldad it shouldn't be surprise he didn't bring me any. But at least a piece of fabric or something small. I hang my head in disappointment.

"But, I did bring you something from Kou." He smiled. "You'll find it at your room."

For once, I did wish it was a dress. What I had learned from Kou, it had decent dresses and fine fabrics. My thoughts turned back to the Aladdin and Ali-baba who were running. I knew the answer but still had to make sure, so I pointed at them.

"Yes, I put them to run. You must have seen their condition and I need them to be in good shape to help me." Sinbad said looking at the boys.

"Actually, it was M'ladys help that they both got their spirits up and began eating more." Jafar said.

I looked at Jafar with grim face. I know he meant good, but the way just said that sounded like it was my fault they became fat. And judging by Sinbads face, he understood it the same way.

"You could have just tell them not to eat that much." Sinbad said smiling his fake smile.

I knew, because I taught him that. But still, it wasn't my fault that servants began to pamper them so much. Especially Aladdin, who was Magi, according to what I heard, and so young and cute, as some servants said. Then again I did come to the palace once a week so I kinda neglected them. But still not my fault they're fat. It could have been worse, they would still be down and weak for not eating.

"Then could you watch over them till they are in shape again." Sinbad said smiling.

'Oh man.'

It took some weeks but finally they got back to shape. At least Ali-baba did. While they were discussing with Sinbad about Al-Sarmen, which I already knew some facts. I stayed at the garden and laid on grass. It always felt good. Till a shadow came over me. I peeked my eye to see Pisti front of my face.

"Hiya." She said smiling.

I got up only to meet more generals Yamuraiha, Sharkkan and Masrur. I still could see Sparthos from a far but he was talking with Drakon.

" How have you been?" Yamuraiha asked me.

I sat up and gave her a smile to tell her I was fine.

"Why are you wearing guy-clothes again? Are you trying to get some girls to fall for you?" Sharkkan laughed, but it ended quickly when Yamuraiha hit with her elbow to his side.

"Doesn't matter what she wears she is always better company than you are. So no wonder girls dump you." Yamuraiha grunted.

"I dare you say it again." Sharkkan shouted.

'Aaand here we go.'

They began with throwing each other offensive words, but when they began to strangle each other, me and others separated them. Soon things got cooled. Me, Yamuraiha and Pisti sat on ground while Masrur and Sharkkan remained up. Sharkkan began to tell about what he had seen in Kou. He did tell more than Sparthos, which is why I listened to him more. This way I could at least try to picture how the country looked like. The more he told the better.

"And brothels. Masrur, you must be mad for not coming." Sharkkan said.

'Oh heck. Not this topic.'

"I'm not mad." Masrur said his usual way.

"Oh come on. There is no need to hide your disappointment." Sharkkan said teasingly.

Soon it might be I who will hit Sharkkan.

"Lady, Lady." Pisti called me. "Now that King is back, you think you can get to go on a next journey?"

I shook my head as an answer.

"She is right. She is better now. But it will take more time before she can go on a voyage." Yamuraiha said.

"Aww, I wished I could take her to Artemyra, when I go visit mother." Pisti pouted.

I smiled and ruffled her hair. The fact she tried to get me to go on voyage was her way to make me feel better. Since she knew how much I used to enjoy it. Not mention after the incident where I tried strangle Sinbad, the Queen of Artemyra said she would happily receive me as guest. Well, there was hope that one day I would visit that kingdom.

Soon we all heard familiar voice from above.

"Hey, Yamuraiha."

I quickly recognized Sinbads voice. And as a quick response Yamuraiha got up standing.

"Yes, King." She answered.

"I'll bring them to your room soon." Sinbad shouted.

"Alright, I'll head there right away." Yamuraiha said.

I looked at Yamuraiha curiously, I had no idea what was going on. Yamuraiha noticed my questioning look.

"I'm going teach to the young Magi how to use magic." She said exited.

That's right, Aladdin is a Magi. He seemed so young maybe he really needs some instruction. I just hope she won't pamper him as others did. He is cute, but I didn't do it when I had to watch over their marathon. Now I just watched as Yamuraiha walked to her study to meet the boys. I wasn't sure who to wish luck to Aladdin, for having a strict teacher. Or Yamuraiha to have student who is little bit of wimp but too cute.

After seeing Yamuraiha leave, I thought to go to the library. But on my way I changed direction and went to Sinbads office. I knew he must have explained the situation to the boys, but I wanted to be on top of it and everything. Just in case he or Jafar had left something out and hadn't tell me.

"Ah, M'lady. What do I owe the pleasure?" Sinbad asked when I came to the room.

His desk had scrolls all over, so I deduced that Jafar put him back to work. I walked to his side of table and after moving the scrolls I sat on the table.

"You have something on your mind." Sinbad noted. "This is wishful thinking, but you are not here to our little game."

If I could talk out loud, I would say "Dream on". Instead it was just my face showing displeasure. He never changes.

"Thought so. You would usually wear something to tempt me." Sinbad sighed in disappointment. "You want to know something."

I nodded.

"Something about those kids." Sinbad continued.

I nodded again.

"You want to why I would bring them here."

He is still good at this.

"Depends first, what do you already know. " Sinbad said and leaned back on his chair.

I searched quickly for my notebook and pen and began writing the summary of what I heard from Jafar. After that I gave it to Sinbad.

"What else do you want to know?" He asked.

I wrote one word on paper.

"Ali-baba?"

"The third prince of Balldad. You ask why I brought him here yet send his brothers somewhere else?" He asked.

Actually I send them, but who needs details. Beside me.

"You do know that he is a dungeon capturer?" Sinbad asked.

I nodded. I knew that, but it there was more than that. There had to be. There were other dungeon captors, many of them allied with Sindria. Yet they remained in their kingdoms. Why would Ali-baba be here instead supporting us from his Kingdom. As always, Sinbad seemed to read all my thoughts.

"Balldad is under rule of Kou empire." He said with serious look.

That told everything to me. Ali-baba was a fugitive. A dungeon conqueror and a fugitive. That's why he is here. I sighed inside me, and Sinbad saw it as my shoulders dropped.

"I managed to negotiate with emperor of Kou to let the people of Balldad to keep their rights. But it's now ruled by Kou empire." Sinbad explained.

'And as a prince of Balldad, Ali-baba would have fallen as an enemy. Their tactics haven't changed. '

Again old memories began to stir and make my skin crawl. I felt my skin going goosebumps and air felt cold even though it was hot outside. I snapped back when I felt Sinbads hand on my arm.

"Something is troubling you." He said with concerned look. "This isn't the first time, whenever we have discussed about the worlds abnormalities, you seem to lose your focus on matter."

'I never lose my focus. And when we talk about the abnormalities, I am taken back to my nightmares. And that just feeds my resolve of stopping that organization, Al-Sarmen.'

His hand s feels so warm on my arm. The cold air slept away slowly. And my focus on my surroundings gets stronger. I even noted something odd on Sinbad. I grabbed his shoulder, he looked at me confused. I could feel through his clothes that some muscles were more tense than others. It takes about a minute to trace the source of that tension. Somewhere between arm and chest. I gave a serious look to Sinbad.

"It's not so serious." He smiled.

I quirked my brow. Something did happen. I kept looking at him and he stared back at me. Our little staring contest lasted about few minutes, when a huge heat pillar erupted somewhere un the palace grounds. Looks like Yamuraiha had began training with Aladdin. I quickly deducted that it was Aladdins magic since Yamuraiha only does water magic. However that topic wasn't going have my focus lost. My eyes did leave Sinbad but I didn't turn away from him. I wanted to what kind injury did he get.

"M'lady, your concern is heartwarming, but there is no need to get too worried over it." He said calmly.

'Excuse me? If king of Sindria is hurt or worse killed, how am I supposed feel then. Happy? Of course I'm worried.'

He eyes became soft, again it felt like he could hear my thoughts.

"Would you be less worried if I let you have a look?" He asked smiling.

'He has a wrong idea, but yes I'll sleep my night better after confirming that whatever wound he had is treated and healed.'

Sinbad stripped his robes just leaving his top bare. I would have stopped him if he went too far. I concentrated to examine the spot I had traced before. It seemed okay, but I could have sworn that the skin on that spot was different. How do I know? Funny story. But in short, I wanted a revenge on Sinbad who had seem me bathing in the lake when we met third time. So one day busted him on his bathing. And I got a good look at his body, a bit too good. But it was worth it, his face on that moment was one that I still remember and enjoy. Sometimes I wonder if there would ever be a way to make him scared and surprised that way again. He soon however got over it and suggest that would like to have me in his bath again. But that was one time only.

Back to the present, after staring at his arm I noticed the difference on his skin. There must have been a round wound that had now healed. But what could have caused it. It wasn't a burn or a sword. The difference would be bigger. I try to trace with my fingers the lines of this almost gone wound. But soon I hear Sinbad chuckling.

"That tickles." He said.

'Well, endure it. My curiosity needs to be satisfied first. Since I didn't get to go along.'

I move my fingers again on the spot and he shivered.

"Seriously, it's really hard to stay still." He chuckled.

I just looked at him frowning. Because there is no way he is that ticklish.

"Would it be better if tell what happened?" He said.

A little gambler inside of me woke up. That happens when I try to improve my deduction skills. I would deduce something and then hear if got close. If I did, I would reward myself with something nice. Usually, a tasty snack. If not, I would have to do something don't like much. Like clean up my whole house in one day. Only people who knew this habit of my were Sinbad and his eight generals. Which is why Sinbad smirked at me.

"What are you going to bet?" He asked.

'Don't give any ideas. If I'm right, I'll get to wear one of his metal vessels. Oh, that's good. If I'm wrong I... I."

"If you're wrong, how about you wear that dress tonight. You know the one, I gave you some time ago." He smiled wickedly.

'No! That thing wasn't a dress. It was a dance outfit. Not even that. A bathing suit.'

My cheeks grew red just by a thought of that thing on me. Then again, it's a challenge to get my deduction right. If I happen to lose, I'll lock myself up in my room. It was deal.

I gave him a nod and began studied his arm. It didn't seem like a sword cut and not a burn mark. So maybe a puncture. But then there something odd about the edges. Wound had healed almost completely but still something told me it was not clean puncture.

"I got wound from Balldad..."

I didn't let Sinbad finish. I covered his mouth with my hand and tried to conclude my deduction.

'It was a puncture, not from knife or sword. Bigger yet uneven. If the wound would only be more fresh I could see the edges and tell what it was. Not a sword, knife, spear...'

Sinbad moved my hand away and held it in his own.

"In Balldad, we met with Judal an..." He tried to continue but I muffled him again with my free hand.

'Don't tell me. I need to figure it out first. Not a sword, not knife, not spear. No wait there I'd a chance with spear if it was broken. Or made of something else.'

Sinbad took my other hand away from his mouth. Now holding me by both of my hands, I was facing him. Now I couldn't stop him anymore.

"The wound you are so intensely staring, came from a ice spear made by Judals magic. He tried nail me to the wall." He said smirking at me.

'Spear. He said spear of ice. I thought it would be spear. That means I won.'

Smile grew slowly on my lips, seeing this Sinbads smile left.

"There is no way you knew that." He said frowning.

'I deducted spear. True not so acquired as ice spear, but still correct weapon.'

I kept smiling which told him that I was right.

"You are getting too good at this." He said frowning, but soon put a smile on his face. "Well, at least I have you now here like this."

It took me a minute to figure what he meant. His chest was bare, he held my both hands in each of his hands at side, I facing him so close. Dammed, he had this all planned, didn't he.

"Sin, I need you to read these documents before..." Jafar said coming inside to the room, but stopped after witnessing the scene.

"For heavens sake, stop those games for good, will you!" He shouted.

'It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems.'

"Whatever you are thinking, it's close to what it is." Sinbad said grinning.

'Why you..'

Few days later I woke up unpleasantly.

"Lady, Lady, Lady, Lady!" Pitsi shouted on top of me.

I had slept in my house because I was mad with Sinbad. And because I punched him Jafar said I needed a time out. Well, since I didn't have anything big going on in palace, I was okay with it. Yamuraiha was teaching Aladdin and Masrur teaching Morgiana. Ali-baba was with Aladdin. No royal duties. I rubbed sleep off my eyes as I sat up on my bed. Pitsi was sitting on my bed and her bird was sticking its head inside the window. I could tell that sun was up and high, which means I slept over again.

"Lady, hurry up. We will be summoned soon." Pisti shouted happily. "There is activity in the southern sea. You know what that means."

I knew all too well what it meant. The hunt starts today.

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

I walked through the streets full of people celebrating Mahrajan. Everyone was having fun. I recalled today's happenings in my head. Sharkkan quickly slayed and cut the beast in slices. I promised myself if he would brag about it, I would kick him where it hurts. It's easy to brag after my worse hunt ever. When it was my turn to take down the southern water beast as a general. It was my biggest humiliation yet. Since I wasn't strong, I had to find another way to take it down. Normally, Sinbad would have sent someone more capable to slay it. I was accidentally already at the site where the beast was. So people thought I would do the hunt. And they believing that even when I was running for my life from the beast. Worse Sinbad didn't send anyone to help me. He even convinced everyone that I had a strategy. Sadly I didn't know till the sea beast died of exhaustion and of breathing too much air. So in the I didn't slay it by making it run after me. People still remember it as the funniest hunt ever.

"Ah, M'lady. Still humbly among the regular people." One man shouted at me.

I greeted him and his companions with a smile. True, instead of being with Sinbad and other generals at the high plaza for the toast, I preferred to be among people for start.

"Todays hunt was great. However not as amusing as yours." Other guy said.

I tried my best not show displeasure.

"Don't say that. She defeated the beast without even attacking it. That was fantastic. Sure now we had less work to do with slicing the meat. But when she hunted we had a whole fresh flesh to work on not mention use of organs, bones and fat." One woman said.

'Glad that something good came of it, beside fun.'

After seeing more people and shops and after eating some stew and drinking some wine, I headed to the high plaza.

Once there I quickly found where King Sinbad was and his generals. Apparently, Sinbad was introducing generals to Ali-baba, Aladdin and Morgiana. He was introducing Pisti and Sparthos when I came closer.

"M'lady!" Half of the women shouted and ran to me like group of fans. Which they were.

"Oh, I almost forgot one. Good thing you came in time." Sinbad said.

Although, I couldn't hear more because my "fans" surrounded me.

"Your dress is so beautiful. Don't tell me you made this one too." One girl said.

"Oh, M'lady, you are so talented." Said other.

I made a spin to show the girls more of my handmade dress. It was ocean blue light satin. It didn't have sleeves, it was backless and the neckline went down to the stomach. The hem was straight, yet when I spin it reveal how wide the hem was. And it showed the ankle-ornaments I had on which made match with my earrings, head piece and necklace. Beside the girls, someone else was also amazed.

"Mister, you are actually a miss." Aladdin shouted surprised.

Sharkkan broke to the laugh. I ignored him, since Aladdins and Ali-babas reaction was more interesting. They really did think me as a guy. I saw how Ali-babas face turned all red.

"I thought you were a man too." He said looking down and scratching his head.

"How come? She looked like female to me." Morgiana said.

'Maybe it's a girl thing.'

"Aladdin, Ali-baba, Morgiana, meet M'lady . She is the ninth general. We don't know her origin, but now she has become a habitant of Sindria. She isn't strong like some of the generals, but she has a sharp mind. In fact, when Jafar and I were in Balldad, she was in charge of the Sindrias government." Sinbad introduced me happily.

'Something tells me, he's drunk.'

I had quick reality call when Aladdin started to feel my chest with his hands.

"They're real. You really are lady." Aladdin said after confirming this.

Everyone was stunned. Mostly my "fans" for seeing Aladdin try my chest. Ali-baba seemed embarrassed, maybe he had witnessed this before. Generals were either shocked or turning red. I however, had got used to the fact that I'm mistaken for a guy and more than once some kids in also had to "confirm" this. So no it didn't shock me that Aladdin did the same. That I though before he started to fondle my chest and bury his head between my boobs.

"You… PERVY BRAT!" Shouted Yamuraiha and hit with her staff on Aladdins head.

If someone said that the situation was awkward. It was an understatement. After receiving a big hit on his head, Aladdin just lied down on the floor. Ali-baba wasn't sure should he help his friend who was probably having a concoction or go apology in his friends behave. But after seeing her face he decided let her have her space.

"Aladdin, I told you not to do that." Ali-baba whispered to his friend, just in case he still heard him.

On other hand Sinbad looked amused.

"She looks like she is going to scream. I'm not going to miss this." He said happily.

"She looks like she is not breathing." Jafar said looking at M'lady.

And he was right. On M'lady's face was nothing more than a shock. She seemed to start screaming, but nothing came from her open mouth. Apparently, due to the shock she also forgot to breath. Since her face was turning red. Then purple.

"I agree with Jafar. She is turning blue soon." Sharkkan said looking at her.

All M'lady's "fans" looked panicking in their mind. And other general didn't know how to react. Well, except Yamuraiha who was giving a hard lecture to Aladdin. Quickly, Jafar walked to M'lady and waved his hand front of her face.

"M'lady. If you can hear me, could you at least sign what you need." He said to her.

She quickly responded by pointing a pillow.

"Ah, right. When I tickled her she muffled herself with pillow." Sinbad remembered out loud.

Almost everyone looked at him. Whether they wondered what he meant by that or why didn't he suggest it in first place. Jafar took the closest pillow which was on couch and gave it to M'lady. She took it quickly and placed it front of her face. No one wasn't sure did they hear her crying, screaming or some loud breathing, but after two minutes she lift her face from the pillow and breathed heavily. First ones to help her were her fans.

"M'lady, are you alright?" "Do you need something to drink?" "Do you need to sit down?"

M'lady just nod her head and sat on the closest chair there was. Girls surrounded her for one moment after they saw she was alright they gave her some space. Ali-baba couldn't help wondering one thing.

"Is she okay? Does she have problem with speaking? " He asked out loud.

"M'lady doesn't speak at all." Morgiana explained.

"Why?" Ali-baba asked.

"No one knows. I'm very sure she can, but not even a peep comes out of her." Sinbad said.

All M'lady answered was sticking her tongue out to Sinbad. Seemed she tried to say, "You won't hear even half of the peep."

Soon topic switched to something else, as why Sinbad wouldn't marry someone.

"It's good to have brats around, you should have a lot of them." Hinahoho said smiling.

'Oh, boy. If he ever marries. He'll have a entire nation of kids.' M'lady thought. 'Beside he doesn't need a wife. More like a constant guard. Or someone, who keeps an eye on him and puts him in his place.'

"Even if I don't have children, I have a lot of citizens that are part of my own family." Sinbad said smiling and raised his cup to the people to get a huge cheer.

'In other words. We are looking for a lady to look after this HUGE family and the royal family in the future.' M'lady sighed to herself.

*END FLASHBACK *

I felt bad of knowing that Ali-baba, Aladdin and Morgiana had gone to the Kou. Knowing how they were friends with Hakuryuu they must be shocked. Come to think of it, so was I. He did say he wanted the support of the Seven Seas Alliance. Come to think of it, is Sinbad going to support him now that he took over Kou empire? Or is he going against him.

So many thoughts went through my head. And it showed on my face.

"I know you are worried, but you are not well." Jafar said to me. "Before you get better. Please, don't worry or try to find answers to the questions surging through your head. Or in our minds."

I looked again at staff. Yes, the biggest question would be that staff. And what happened to me in that summit. And the stone embedded in my forehead. All these things were big question marks in my head. And something told me only I can figure them out.

"Try to have little faith in us." Jafar said. "We too try to figure things out. Now get some sleep. We'll discuss more in the morning. "

'Have a little faith? That's rich coming from him. I remember how everyone doubted Sinbad about sleeping with the princess. Can't say that I didn't think so too. But I didn't jump to conclusions.'

At that time it was also the first time I saw Hakuryuu too. But he didn't seem someone who would plan to take over Kou. But if something has been taught me during my experience. Nothing is what it seems.

*FLASHBACK *

I couldn't help cursing myself inside my head. Of all days I slept in today. Yes, I knew today the prince of Kou would arrive, it's not my fault I stayed too long up at night. I had to finish my new dress. Once the Prince would come, I can't go back to my house all the time as usual. According to Jafar it would be rude and I might be needed in palace among the generals. So yes, I had a very good reason to stay up so late.

Now of course, Jafar would give me the lecture about how important it is to be present when the guests arrive. As the ninth general it was my duty and blaa blaa blaa.

Well, now I was riding with my horse Nightstrom, my hair is a mess and no meal in my stomach. There was no way I would have gotten in time to the harbor otherwise. Just to not make a scene, I left Nightstrom with a merchant, who I knew so well. I let his son look after few things of mine while I'm at palace. He also gave me few fruits to calm my empty stomach.

"Just so your stomach won't make a scene." He laughed.

As I bit down on apple and tried to comb my hair with my fingers I walked with quick pace to get to the meeting point. I was wearing my usual boyish clothes, as I left in a hurry. As I came closer I saw that guests had already come out of the ship.

'Oh rats.'

I was so going to get a lecture from Jafar. Instead of getting any closer, I hid myself behind the crates and tried to sneak closer. If I would get close enough and get behind Hinahoho or Drakon I wouldn't get in too big trouble. I mean, no could have seen me behind them, so some would say I was there but hidden.

I didn't get that far because I heard something that was really disturbing.

'Sinbad had violated the princess?'

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

There was no words that went through my head. Sinbad actually did that? On a diplomatic mission? Two ideas did cross my mind. One. Go out and strangle Sinbad. Two. Stay hidden and go back home. With this kind of scandal I rather not have part of it. But as the general I should stay and see this through. But I won't be going there, especially when Sinbad started to claim his innocence and got depressed of not having his generals trust. That meant if I would get out now. He tries to convince me his innocence as last resort.

I sighed behind the crates silently. This wasn't going to end well. Instead of having an uproar inside of me, which felt weird. Why would I be mad of him sleeping with the princess? It's not like I had feelings for him and felt betrayed. No, something else was going on here. The more I heard Sinbad insisting he didn't do it, the more I felt some tic inside. And my gears inside my head began to move. Something was off.

I sat behind the crates and crossed my legs. I kept my ears open as I gathered the facts.

Facts against him: He is a Womanizer. He gets drunk easily. He is sneaky bastard, who usually gets away of things. Princess woke up in his room.

Facts in his side: When it comes to diplomatic visits he is serious. He cares for the well being of his country, in other words, he won't put that in danger. ….

That's it.

There is more facts against him than for his support. No, something is still off. If Sinbad would have done something he would try to avoid it. Not keep insisting his innocence.

"I order to take your responsibility, I don't think you have any other choice but to marry the princess." A man with yellow clothes (and funny hat) said.

'WHAT?'

It was like having oil in my gears. Of course. Why didn't I think it before. This kind of rouse isn't new. After visiting more places and having an open ear for rumors, it taught me how sneaky people are in courts. Maybe Sinbad IS innocent. And someone planned this fiasco.

But there is no proof.

Of course there is no proof. That is how it goes. It happened in Kou and with the wild imagination of the princess. There won't be any other way.

I took a look at the princess. She seemed young and cute. Poor thing had tears in her eyes. But with more reason she seemed to be one of those with big imagination and with someone manipulating things, easily confused.

I felt like coming out and telling my theory, but when I heard other generals little agreeing with that, I stayed down. It was still a theory. But something told me it was the correct one. A little gamble came to mind. I still had fruits with me. One little over done mango and one hard coconut. Here is the gamble. If my theory is right I'll throw this mango to whoever arranged this scandal. If I'm wrong I'll throw this coconut to Sinbads head. But how do I know the truth?

"Yamuraiha, prove my innocence with your magic." I heard Sinbad almost shouting.

That must mean he is at his wits end. That kind of supports my theory. Now that I think about it, that is the perfect way to prove my deductions. According to Yamuraiha rukh doesn't lie. But if I'm right I need to find the real culprit.

First things first. Is Sinbad guilty or not?

"Are you sure? I can only show them what really happened." Yamuraiha said.

'Yes, please. Then this whole charade will be over.'

"I will show you, what really happened. Your rukh will talk to us and they will tell the truth through my magic." Yamuraiha explained.

"You cannot do that, Princess. Not with such suspicious magic from another country." The princess's attendant said suddenly.

'I think I have my first true suspect.'

To my pleasant surprise princess agreed to go through with Yamuraihas magic. She really wants to know what happened.

While Yamuraiha proceed with magic and a miniature palace was made. I analyzed every present visitor from Kou. Among them I analyzed the prince. He seem serious like he didn't care of this charade. Like he had something more important in his mind that this. Like another motive.

When everything was done Yamuraiha explain how her magic will work to reveal the truth. Sadly I couldn't see anything. I heard how everyone saw that Sinbad was sleeping and someone carried princess to his room.

"So Sinbad didn't do anything." Aladdin said.

"Things will probably happen here." Yamuraiha said.

"She is right. He probably asked someone to bring the princess to him." Sharkkan said.

I tried to peek but everyone was blocking my view.

"Children should not see what is going to happen next." Jafar said and I saw him cover Aladdins eyes.

'That wasn't necessary. I think that kid has already some idea. He did after all grope my breasts.'

Masrur also covered Morgianas eyes.

"But we have a duty to witness it." I heard Sparthos say.

Everyone was staring at the water figures. Since I couldn't see anything, all I could do is cross my finger and hope for the best. There was a looong silence. Even I couldn't stand it.

"Nothing happened until morning, after all." I heard.

I so wished to jump up shout everyone 'I deducted it. I rock!" But considering I was still late and avoiding a lecture, I stayed down. And I grinned like a mad man. But grin died when I heard Sinbad.

"Did you see it!? I didn't do anything! " Sinbad shouted.

'Sheesh. Stop getting drunk and swaying women then one might actually believe you.'

I felt sorry for others as they apologized to Sinbad. They did have they reasons. And I was the deep thinker of the group so I understand why they doubted him. But back to thinking. Since Sinbad was innocent, who drought princess to his room.

"Princess, don't let them deceive you." Princess's attendant Ka Koubun said.

'Okay, this guy gets just more suspicious in my book.'

Again, I need proof of who really was behind this. I know Kou also has magic users so that was the lamest excuse ever. Well, if you have travelled enough to know and analyze it very carefully. My next gamble was that Koubun was the culprit. He denied before and after the magic explanation. And again, this sort of scandals aren't new. I got to hear three similar cases along my journeys. And usually it was always someone in the court. I felt bad for the princess who beside her attendants words apologized to Sinbad. Making me just more mad to the person who made this fiasco. So then my money (or the over done mango) was on that attendant Koubun. But again I need a way to prove it. Maybe I could somehow make those guards talk. Jafar did teach me beside knife throwing, how to intimated people and get answers…

"Sorry. It is all Ka Koubun fault." Two guards said.

Or some people would talk by having a blaming conscience.

I can't say I was happy to be right. Again. Knowing there were people capable of such actions made my day grey. I got even more angry when I saw from my hideout how that idiot tried to fight back our guards. What surprised me was that the silent prince came fort and actually apologized for the actions his country men had made. Since it seemed the guy wasn't going to be punished more than that, I executed my prize for my gamble. I threw the mango at that guy. And it was worth the scene. I actually hit his silly hat. I tried to keep my laughing as quite as usual, but was difficult. I did manage, but in that struggle I didn't notice Jafar standing next to me and looking at me with discontent face.

"Guess who I found behind the crates." Jafar said out loud and pulled me out from my hiding place by pulling my ear.

I didn't see their faces, because I was struggling the pain caused by the grip of Jafar. Man, it hurt.

"Wait, was it you who threw the rotten fruit.?" Sparthos asked being shocked.

'Not rotten, over done. There is a difference.'

"That pest of a boy threw a rotten fruit at me." Koubun shouted.

'Oh, it was so worth it. Even worth this pain.'

I heard Sharkkan snickering, but was cut short, for what I saw was Yamuraihas elbow to his side. Guess it's because I was called boy again. Glad he was enjoying, I wasn't right now.

" For your sake, I hope you have a very good reason for your actions." Jafar said with annoyed face.

I quickly signed that I had perfect reason.

"Would you then explain it." He continued.

"Jafar, you do know, none of us understands what you two are talking." Sinbad said and others nodded.

I tried to tell Jafar to translate everything I said. And after a moment, he let go of my ear. And after my ear wasn't so irritated, I began to explain.

"In the moment Mr. Koubun started to doubt our magic, I began to doubt him. Right before my deductions were confirmed I decided to throw overdone mango to the real culprit. Repeats overdone not rotten. Of course, once I confirmed I was right, waited the moment to execute my punishment." Jafar translated.

" Hold on. How long were you hiding. Do you mean you knew I was innocent and you didn't come out and say it?" Sinbad asked being both mad and confused.

I glared at him before I continued.

"Just so you know. I was ready to throw a coconut at your head, if you were responsible for the scandal." Jafar translated my signs.

"You're not serious." Sinbad said.

My answer was to show the coconut. And it was even bigger than his head. He seemed to get pale, which made me smile.

"Still, what makes you think you have the right to throw that fruit?" Jafar asked me.

This time Jafar didn't translate.

"That guy caused a big scandal involving the princess of his own country. I get it when the intent comes to humiliate our king. But what is his excuse to humiliate the princess. For such actions men usually lose their head. Literally. Don't you think that having a fruit thrown at him, to be much more less of a punishment. I would rather punch his face. But having him humiliated sounds fair." I signed.

"Now that you put it that way. I kind of agree with you." Jafar said to me.

" Jafar. Again, none of us understands your conversation." Sinbad reminded.

"Oh sorry. According to our ninth general, having a fruit hit that mans face was little compared to the punishment he deserves for putting the princess through such humiliating situation." Jafar explained.

"Wait, this kid is a general?" Ka Koubun asked.

Now, I really want to hit him. First calling me a boy and now a kid. And by the way, Pisti is much younger than me. However, I already threw the fruit at him, in other words I already finished my punishment. Not to mention, many people make the same mistake. So I'll let it slide. For now. Now more importantly, the Princess should be assured that everything is alright now. So walked to her, I bowed deeply front of her, I made a signs hoping Jafar would translate it and extended my hand to her with warm smile.

"Our ninth general wishes that despite unpleasant situations you would enjoy your visit in Sindria." Jafar translated.

"Oh, thank you." Princess said and took my hand.

I think I saw her blushing. How cute. Come to think of it she was cute with her red hair and child like face. More reason for me to strangle Sinbad if he did anything to her. I saw Ka Koubun looking angry at me, but it vanished as gave him even deadlier glare. If looks have words mine would have said "You better behave for now on or I make sure you get what you deserve."

However, to the princess I showed my warmest smiles. After all, she was a guest from another country. And as someone who worries this countrys reputation, I would most certainly make sure she will feel most welcome here. As I walked princess and her escorts past others, I noted two things, Sharkkan almost bursting to laugh, but held it in thanks to Ali-babas help and Yamuraihas angry glare. And I saw Sinbad, but his face looked like he ate plate full of sour lemons. I would ask about that later.

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	13. Chapter 13 Special

_This isn't the next chapter of the story. I made this extra story as an omake._

 _if you don't want to read it just skip to the next chapter._

 **Chapter 13**

*SPECIAL EPISODE*

M'lady couldn't be happier. It has been too long since she visited bazar and harbor. She had stayed too long in palace due to her health issues, but soon she would have her own house in matter of months. But still she missed the chance to go out and walk on her own terms. She didn't want to be pampered at palace, but being so weak and sensitive it couldn't be helped. But now was her chance, when maids had gone after her morning bath. She had snatched some regular clothes and sneaked out from bathroom without being seeing. Who would have guessed someone would sneak out of bathroom? Of course getting out of the palace wasn't as easy. Twice she had to hide from people who walked through the hallways, but it was worth it. Now she was outside, smelling mixture of different kinds of fruits, spices and oils. It got her so exited. She recognized most of the products, but she was always looking for something new or something she hasn't seen for a long while. As she walked through the streets, familiar scent came to her nose. It was sweet with mixture of something bitter. She quickly recognized the scent coming from a ship. A ship she had waited for so long. It always carried fruits of different varieties, which why it had a sweet smell. The bitterness came from the herbs and spices. M'lady ran to the harbor and quickly saw the ship and the merchant with she always made trades.

"Well, look at you. You seem to have good time here in Sindria." The merchant said.

They have met couple of times during her travels, so yes he knew her well. M'lady just smiled and walked closer to the crates that came from the ship.

"Let me guess. You want to know if there's anything new?" Merchant asked.

M'lady nodded and kept looking inside the crates.

" Sorry nothing new this time." He said apologizing.

But M'lady kept looking to the crates. That won't stop her from buying something nice for herself. And it was always good to make some transactions with someone she knew. In a moment a soft inviting smell came to her. It came from a small bag between two crates. M'lady went closer and open the bag to find her favorite treasure. Coco beans.

"I knew you would find it by yourself. Unfortunately, it's a small amount this time. Since there is more demand on herbs, we couldn't pack a whole crate of this stuff." Merchant explained.

Happily, M'lady picked the bag and brought it to the merchant. And dug a small pouch with jewelry.

"I don't ask this often, but were did you get that. Did you finally get married to a rich guy or something?" Merchant asked.

M'lady showed displeasure on her face. That was definitely not the case. After paying for the beans and greeted rest of the crew M'lady headed back to bazar. She was looking for some tasty looking fried fish when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"M'lady, what are doing here?" Yamuraiha asked angrily as she turned her around. "Do you know worried I have been? The maids were actually panicking when they saw you had gone from bathroom. "

M'lady tried to show to be apologizing, but she knew already that she would get busted sooner or later.

"I know, I said that you seem to be better in your health, but it doesn't mean you can sneak out like this. What if you had a seizure or you have to take your medicine?" Yamuraiha went on.

M'lady showed her small bottle with clear liquid inside of it. Of course, she was prepared with medicine. She had everything planned, even the fact that someone would come from palace to get her. Yamuraiha went on for sometime while M'lady enjoyed a fried fish on stick. But soon she calmed down and had herself too something to snack on. By afternoon they both arrived to palace. Yamuraiha headed to her room, but M'lady headed to the kitchen.

Kitchen was huge and bustling with action for the day's meals. M'lady found quickly the head chef and asked permission to use one of the counters.

" I don't know. We would gladly prepare you something quick if you're hungry. " Chef said after reading M'lady note with petition.

M'lady put her hands together in a begging manner and kept asking for one free work place.

" Oh alright. But don't let anyone find out that you were cooking here." Chef said and point one clean table at the corner.

M'lady nodded and bowed as thank you and then walked to the work place and started to get the beans ready. After sorting one portion of coco beans she began to fry the bean in a pot. While she peeled the the beans, few cooks came to offer help and to see what she was cooking. Of course, those who came just to watch were soon ordered back to their work by chef. On the grinding process M'lady had to intrude few places in kitchen to get sugar and nuts. But after a hard work, she places a bowl full of chocolate balls coated with nut crunch. Chef was more than happy to store rest of the beans in kitchens storage.

M'lady was enjoying her treats so much. It has been forever since she had chocolate. It was still new in some part of world, but she already thought it as her favorite. She ate few after dinner and two after breakfast. Rest she took with her to the office. She had small pile of scrolls waiting for her about solving few business matter to improve Sindrias trading. Naturally, it was also Sinbads office, since he had to do those scrolls, but he already had three more piles waiting so M'lady took only those that required thinking and brain work to be solved. While she read the scrolls she also took some chocolate to her mouth. She kept the bowl between pillows to hide it, but Sinbad already saw this. Seeing M'lady eating some secret treats made Sinbad also wanting something to snack.

His thoughts were cut off when Jafar came in with more scrolls in his arms. M'lady quickly hide her treats under pillows.

"Here, M'lady. If you would be kind enough to read these before Sinbad signs them." Jafar said and handed half of the scrolls to her without noticing her doing.

M'lady just nodded an took the scrolls and placed them next to her on the floor.

"And these are for you, my King." Jafar said placing rest of scrolls on Sinbads desk.

"More? Where does all this work come from?" Sinbad asked looking the mountain of work.

"There is actually less than usual after M'lady has began to help with strategic and business." Jafar noted.

M'lady wanted to say that they were actually same thing for her, but as always she remained quite.

"Could you at least bring some dates or something. I'm also getting hungry and with so much work I don't think I will survive to dinner time." Sinbad complained.

"No eating in office. If you need something to eat then you should have eaten more earlier. Not here with all important documents." Jafar demanded.

Sinbad looked at M'lady knowing she had her treats hidden under the pillows. She knew that Jafar would say same for her so she had them hidden. He wondered what did she have there. She never brought food to the office before and even agreed to what Jafar said about food in office. But not this time, now she had something that even she would break a rule for it.

"Well, could you at least bring me one of those pillows M'lady has by her side. Sitting too much makes my lower back hurt." Sinbad said.

M'lady heard this and a small panic appeared on her face. She looked at Sinbad and saw a cunning smile on his face. He was going to expose her.

"Fine, if it helps your work." Jafar said agreeing.

M'lady offered Jafar one pillow which wasn't near her hidden treats.

"If you would I'll have the other one at her side. The big one." Sinbad said smiling.

M'lady glared at Sinbad, as if saying "Don't you dare say it".

Jafar bended down and took one of the pillows next to her. Removing the pillow exposed edge of the bowl with treats, but Jafar didn't notice it.

"You mean this one?" Jafar asked showing the pillow.

Sinbad looked past the pillow to M'lady who seemed to be both scared and mad of what Sinbad might say next.

"I don't know. Maybe the other one." Sinbad said smiling at her.

Jafar tried to pick up another one. This time it was the one right top on the bowl. M'lady thought about the scolding she was about to get. Or worse, losing her treats for rest of the day. Yes, she is addicted to chocolate, but it was so rare to have it. Last time she had chocolate was when she still was travelling in other countries. And the rest of coco beans are to have in half a year, unless ship would come back with more beans.

"You know what. Just give me the one you have now. I'll manage with it." Sinbad said before Jafar could lift the pillow.

M'lady wanted to pound Sinbad to the head. She hated how he just now made her so scared. And now he also knew about how careless she is for chocolate. She wanted to make him pay.

Jafar on the other hand just gave the pillow to Sinbad without any more complaints. After that he left the room. M'lady looked at Sinbad like she could hurt him, really bad. Sinbad however looked like a kid who just found something interesting.

"If you don't want me to tell Jafar about your little stash of goodies, you better let me have some too." He said smiling.

Arrogant kid. That was what went inside M'lady head. To her Sinbad was an arrogant over sized kid. Naturally, he wanted have treats too. She had been eating them the whole time before Jafar came in. M'lady rose up, picked the bowl with her and walked to the desk. She placed the bowl right front of him where he made room by moving scrolls aside. Sinbad looked curiously at brown balls in the bowl some of them began to melt.

"What is this exactly?" He asked looking at the treats.

M'lady considered not to tell him or lie a bit about the chocolate. Maybe he doesn't want to even try it then. But what would she suggest? It's poison? But he would then say why was she eating it. A bitter herb? He would ask same question. Sinbad cut her thoughts.

"Does it taste good?" He asked.

There was a moment of silence on M'lady part, but soon she wrote answer to her notebook.

"No."

"With that you mean it tastes very good." Sinbad grinned and took one of the chocolate balls.

M'lady wanted to protest. She felt embarrassed that Sinbad saw through her lie. And that he didn't believe her. Well, it was her fault to lie. He had seen how happily she ate the chocolate balls. All she wished now was that Sinbad wouldn't like chocolate.

"Odd, tastes sweet yet a bit bitter. And texture is a bit hard yet smooth. What is this? " He asked.

Again M'lady thought of lying. But it didn't help before so better go clean this time.

"It's a delicious treat made in very small tribe far away in west called coco or chocolate. It's made of beans of some plant, haven't seen it though. I got the taste of it in my travels at western countries near Magnoshitat. Ships almost never bring it, except one that I know very well. I rarely have this treat." M'lady wrote on paper.

After reading her explanation, Sinbad looked at her and treats in bowl.

"You really like these treats." He smiled a warm smile.

M'lady felt flushing. Now he knew a part of her that she almost never had shown and hoped no one ever would see. She was so addicted to chocolate when she had it. It was her special treat only eaten once or twice a year, depending on how often the ship brought it.

"You like it so much that you even violated the rule Jafar made." Sinbad smiled more teasingly.

Yes, he could see through her. She wanted the treats so badly. He didn't know how often she had these treats. But she definitely wanted them. Sinbad took another chocolate ball to his mouth. M'lady looked now more irritated. She didn't make much of chocolate balls. And after eating few after dinner and breakfast and few before Jafar came in, there were only five left. Sinbad did agree treats were delicious. Especially when they were melting a bit. It made them more soft to eat. To make sure Sinbad wouldn't eat more, M'lady quickly took one to her mouth too. She also noted that melted chocolate began to stick on her fingers. More reason to finish the treats quickly. She took quickly another one after finishing with the one she had in her mouth. To Sinbad it looked hilarious how desperate she was for the treats. He never knew she would fall for any food considering she had trouble eating before. But this seemed to be exception. And he wanted to teas her more, so before she could, he took the last chocolate ball.

"I think you had enough of sweets." He said smiling.

M'lady wasn't happy. She licked the chocolate from fingers and looked at Sinbad with displeased look.

He on the other hand, was smiling like a mischievous kid. M'lady tried to catch his hand to get the last treat, but Sinbad was quicker and moved his hand away. M'lady moved closer and tried again. She missed. But in the process a chocolate stain was left on Sinbads face between cheek and chin. She got more closer and tried again. It didn't work. Finally she got next to Sinbad and garbed his robes so he wouldn't move, but he still held his arm away keeping treat out of her reach. M'lady felt like he was again teasing her like he did at bazar when they first met. Except this time it wasn't her necklace, it was her snack. Then again now he wasn't standing but sitting so she could have her chance. She leaned even closer almost over him. She wasn't think of her position on top of him, she just wanted her treat. Sinbad got surprised when she began to lean over him. Her chest was right front of his face and it came closer when she leaned for his extended arm. If he wanted he could bury his face into her breast if he leaned front. He didn't plan this, but he sure wasn't complaining. M'lady needed to get more closer so she placed one knees at side of his thighs on chair to lean better. It helped cause she almost touched his palm. However in the surprise it gave Sinbad, he accidentally squished the chocolate ball in hand and it got all stuck and mushy in his hand.

" Oops. " He said after noticing what he did.

M'lady also saw this and backed up but she didn't get far cause Sinbad had place his other hand around her waist while she tried to get the treat. But she didn't pay attention to that. She looked at what was left of the chocolate on Sinbads hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the last chocolate treat." He apologized with concern.

She did after all say it was rare. Sinbad thought that probably she was also the one who made the treats, since no one else knew about it. Sinbad felt actually bad about ruining her work and treat. He wanted to offer her something as an apology, but didn't get say anything when he heard her sigh. He saw she had disappointed look on her face. He tried to say something, but he was too surprised of what she did next. She began to lick his hand. She held his hand with both of hers and turned the hand to get better lick of chocolate. Sinbad felt his face getting hot. He never had seen her act like this. Normally, she would by now try to get off his lap. But she sat on his lap and without a protest. And the way she lick and sucked the chocolate from his hand made his face go even hotter. All he could do is watch how she cleaned his hand with her mouth. When she stopped, he actually felt disappointed. He wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't need to. Because right then she leaned over him again. Sinbad only hoped she was about kiss him, but instead of his lips she planted her lips between cheek and chin, where the was last chocolate stain. He wasn't sure how to react. M'lady was actually sitting on his lap and kissing and suckling his face on her own accord. Dammed. Why didn't he do this sooner. Because he didn't know she was so good at this. All too soon M'lady stopped and pulled back to take a look at Sinbad. He sure hoped this would go on. But was disappointed when she got off of him, wiping her mouth with back of her hand. She wrote something on her notebook, tore the page off and left it on his desk. Then she took the empty bowl and walked out of the office. Sinbad wasn't sure what just happened. Was she disappointed? Did he do something she didn't like?

Sinbad took the piece of paper she had left on his desk.

"If you won't tell anyone what just happened, I'll make you next time your own share of chocolate." Said on paper.

Sinbad couldn't help smiling.

"I need to ask Jafar to order more of those beans. Coco, wasn't it." Sinbad said to himself.

 _I hope you liked this story._

 _Please review, so I know to make more in the future._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

After seeing that servants had taken care of princess and her room, I decided to take a walk at the palace.

Soon I came to the open hallway and I saw Sinbad and the young prince Hakuryuu there. Instead of going to them I walked to one the pillar and hid behind it to listen what they were saying.

"I just wanted to stop the weapons aimed at Balldad. The Seven Seas Alliance is built on the idea of 'non-aggression.' That's why I think I want to continue to stay on friendly relations with Kou empire forever." I heard Sinbad say.

"Mutual friendship with our two countries, right?" I heard prince Hakuryuu saying. "King Sinbad, you are lying."

And this is why I always hide somewhere near. This discussion was going to be interesting in many ways, but mostly my job was to observe peoples conduct and manners. Then again, prince is our guest here, but still he is from Kou so anything could be in his mind. Kings protection is also part of my job, but knowing Sinbad he has this under control.

"For friendly relations, you only intend it to be such on the surface, correct? In truth, you don't agree with the empire. The empire invades other countries, spreading unnecessary war and destruction. It is an aggressive country that Sindria should be wary of, am I wrong." Hakuryuu said.

Again, glad that I was behind this pillar. I always lacked the diplomacy in these things. If was there, I would say "of course we are wary of Kou empire. People are suffering for their wars and invasions. And it's not as if they're offering anything better, they force their own rulers and system on others. Who would agree to that voluntarily?" And that would cause some trouble for sure. Of course I won't even speak, but if Sinbad can read my through my face what I'm thinking then I worry what others might see through my face. So yup, I better stay hidden, because my fake smile wore off with Ka Koubuns case.

"What are you trying to imply with that?" Sinbad asked.

I could hear in his voice he had his smile on.

"Don't misunderstand me, please. It's not that I'm being hostile towards you. It's just, that I came here to tell you my objective." Hakuryuu explained.

" And what is your objective?" Sinbad asked.

"To destroy Kou empire." Hakuryuu said.

Now, I wished to be there present. Too many questions came up in my head. But I was already hiding behind pillar so that would be awkward. So I just leaned against the pillar and kept listening.

"I see. Now I finally understand the situation between you and the empire." Sinbad said.

I would see it too if I'd face Hakuryuu too.

" So, will you help me fight the Kou empire?" Hakuryuu asked.

"And if I refuse? To reveal such outrageous scheme to King of another country. I cannot help but say you are naive. What will you do if I present what we just discussed to the empire? " Sinbad asked.

I agreed on that, Kou is huge and powerful empire to have someone planning to destroy it, is many thing except smart.

"I don't think you will do that, but I'm prepared for it. I'm prepared to risk my life to obtain your trust. For that, I concluded that I must openly reveal everything to you." Hakuryuu explained.

Sinbad was silent for moment but soon answered.

"I see. I understand. But you came here to study abroad, right? So first, I want you to observe this country well." Sinbad said.

"We don't have time for that King Sinbad. I need your reply immediately." Hakuryuu protested.

I didn't hear anything after that, but I'm sure Sinbad had cold look in his eyes right now.

"If you want to continue this talk, you will have to learn more." Sinbad said coldly. "About the world outside, and the various people living in that world."

I sighed with satisfaction to that. It was decision that would give me more time to study the prince.

"But before that. There is a certain person I want you to meet. He will become a role model to you. And he is similar to you in many ways. His name is Ali-baba Saluja. He is the third prince of Balldad the country your empire captured." Sinbad said.

Hakuryuu agreed to meet him and that's where the discussion ended.

Sinbad walked away leaving Hakuryuu to think what they had discussed. On his way, Sinbad walked past me. Without turning his head he gave a serious look at me. He gives that look when he needs me to come later to discuss my job. I just nodded as an answer.

Later at night, in my room when I was about to sleep. Sinbad snuck in room.

"We have to talk." He said with low voice.

I squirmed under the covers, but later got up to my elbows to meet Sinbad.

"Sorry it took so long, but there were few things to handle at office before I could come here." He explained.

Jafar. Of course, he would put Sinbad work again. I sat up on my bed, but felt still sleepy.

"Till now, what is your opinion on the Prince Hakuryuu? " Sinbad asked.

I pointed stack paper at the table so he would get it for me to give him answers.

"He seems lost. But he is determined and serious." I wrote on paper after Sinbad passed me the paper and coal pen.

"What do you think of his plan to destroy the empire? " Sinbad asked.

"It seems personal more than honorable or justified decision. He is the son of previous Emperor, there is more things happening inside their court than we know." I wrote.

"Do you think you can figure out what it is?" Sinbad asked.

" If I stay with both prince and the princess, I could learn more." I wrote.

After reading that Sinbad seemed to frown. Instead of writing to ask what was going on with him, I began to stare him. Soon he noticed it.

"What?" He asked.

I raised a brow to him.

"What is wrong?" He asked again.

'Those are my questions to ask.'

I pointed his face and made a pouting face.

"You are asking why am I pouting?" He checked.

I nodded.

"I'm not pouting. " He said.

I raised a brow again and narrowed my eyes.

"Fine. I'm little irritated how you got princess all so happy and giddy in the moment you introduced yourself." Sinbad said annoyingly.

I couldn't help myself to snicker. He was jealous of me getting more attention than him.

"Just a moment, it's not what you think." He tried to explain.

I didn't give him time for I had written something on the paper.

"Jealous that your 'almost' bride likes me more than you?" Readed on paper.

"She is not my bride." Sinbad tried to shout but only whispered cause he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"But you were so close to marry her." I wrote while holding my laugh.

"Not funny. I was framed. You knew it before it was even proven right. " He whispered.

I buried my face to the pillow. I had to get few laughs out of my system. After calming down, I raised my head of the pillow. He looked at me before laying himself on my lap.

"You didn't believe any of that from the beginning?" He asked with serious low voice.

'Oh boy. He is going all mushy on me.'

" It was a diplomatic visit. You know how seriously I take those visits." He said.

I nodded and stroke his head. He had a rough day. Having all suspecting him for something he didn't do. Having now both prince and princess of Kou empire here in Sindria. And now Hakuryuu reveals his plan to destroy Kou empire. It was a lot for one day.

"You know. If you would have been there, having you in my bed would have made things easier for me." Sinbad suggested.

'That's it. Time to sleep.'

I turned my position to get him off my lap and got myself under cover.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you weren't even a bit of jealous." He asked teasingly.

My answer was a pillow to his face.

Next day I went to see how went the training of Aladdin and Ali-baba. I also heard that Morgiana got her household vessel. Soon I found all of them at the clearing. Aladdin and Ali-baba were sparing with each other using both magic and djin equip. Morgiana also trained but by herself. Apparently, she doesn't know yet how to activate the household vessel. But it still made me happy to see all three of them in high spirit.

" Oh, M'lady. Good to see you." Morgiana greeted me.

I smiled to her as greeting. Boys kept going on their training. To my pleasure, I saw that both of the boys had advanced. Aladdin now used more different types of fire magic. And Ali-baba had his new sword transformed into sword of his djinn. However he still lacked the knowledge of wielding a long sword.

"Sorry to interrupt your training" We all heard saying and all four of us turned to see prince Hakuryuu and princess Kougyoku.

" I received an order from King Sinbad and was searching for you." Hakuryuu explained.

" Sinbad?" Repeated Ali-baba.

"What is the order?" asked Aladdin.

"Stay together with them, act together with them and learn from them. So, please treat me well from today onwards. " Hakuryuu said.

I soon remembered the conversation he had with Sinbad. I was glad he actually acted according to Sinbads advice.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aladdin.

I wrote quickly to my notebook explaining the situation to Aladdin and Ali-baba.

"Oh. Really I didn't consider myself like a model to imitate." Ali-baba said scratching his head.

I began to wonder how would Ali-baba and Aladdin react to this. After all Ali-babas country was now taken over by Kou empire. And Hakuryuu was the royal prince of Kou empire. Then with Aladdin, according to Sinbad, princess Kougyoku had a fight with Aladdins djinn. And things went bad.

"Hey, in Balldad many harsh things happened between us, but for the moment there is a truce so shouldn't we get along.?" Princess Kougyoku said.

At least, she tries to make an opening. I see Aladdin extending his hand towards her.

" Nothing will chance even if we quarrel… and I don't want to be a bother to mister Sinbad." He said smiling.

"That's right. Let's leave behind what happened then… Let's be friends." Princess said and took his hand.

I was happy to see they got along so well. Till I noted that they didn't let go their hands and that they were actually strangulation each others hands.

"Aren't you in pain?" Aladdin asked angrily.

"You seem to be the one in pain." Princess said same way.

I had to pulled them apart until their hands might come off.

"Look at this bruise! There will be traces left because of you." Kougyoku whined to Aladdin while she blew to her hand.

" Sorry… But are you sure it wasn't just some powder that was removed? Your hand has a lot of make – up, you know that…" Aladdin said sarcastically.

"What did you say, you brat!?"

After that I had run to keep up with them. Morgiana came along too, but she stayed behind later. I on the other hand, had to keep up since princess was a guest here in Sindria.

Once again I had to pull them apart. However this time Kougyoku noticed something.

"One moment. Have I seen you before?" She asked looking at me.

Aladdin stopped too to pay attention.

"Are you perhaps a sister to that nice young man?" She asked.

I swear, I could hear Sharkkan laughing somewhere right now. Well, I did see Aladdin smirking.

" She is that young man." He said.

"WHAT? " She almost shouted.

She looked at me with wide eyes. She seemed shocked. And I felt embarrassed. I don't intentionally try to trick anyone to think I am a man. But I have worn those type of clothes so long. A lonely woman travelling alone wasn't good idea most of the time. So looking like a guy was actually a good thing. Sure, now that I lived in Sindria things did change, but I still felt like I can do more wearing that kind of clothes. Sad part was that many girls mistook me as a guy. And it won't be the first time I have to break their hearts. I put my hands together in a apologetic manner.

" I-I thought you were a man." Kougyoku said.

I took notebook out and began to write an explanation.

"You… can't talk?" Kougyoku asked.

"We are not sure. But she communicates in other ways." Aladdin said.

I showed her the notebook.

" It wasn't my intention to deceive you in any way. I was late and I had those work clothes on." read on paper.

"You don't live in palace?" Kougyoku asked after reading the page.

I took the notebook back and started to write again.

"She does sometime. But she also has a little house in the forest." Aladdin said.

I gave her again the notebook.

" Before becoming a general I used to live on my own and travel. Later due to my health I had to stop all that. Now I serve the Kingdom of Sindria. " read on paper.

Kougyoku looked at me again, her eyes seemed to glow.

" You… are general… you aren't strong… you can't talk… and you are woman… You are everything I want to be. Amazing. " She said with admiration.

I felt a sweat drop falling. I didn't know something like me could be admired.

" To think you mistook her as guy. I knew from the start she was a woman." Aladdin said bragging.

That was a lie. I trained this brat to lose weight and during that time he didn't know.

"Shut up, brat." Kougyoku shouted at Aladdin.

"You should know better. You suppose to be a lady yourself." Aladdin said again.

And after that they fought again. I began to think that this job to watch over them wasn't going to be easy. But then again, I didn't know yet that some of them will be sent out soon.

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

It came as a surprise to me that Aladdin, Ali-baba and Morgiana would be sent to the dungeon. To Zagans dungeon to that matter. When I was asked to come to the office, I kind of should have known what was going on when I saw Masrur, Sharkkan and Yamuraiha there. And when Sinbad asked my opinion on Ali-baba and his friends as outside point of view, some sort mission was on its way. I haven't been in the dungeon, so have no idea what it's like. I heard stories about them and even have seen couple during my travels. But the inside of the dungeon was a mystery to me. However, Ali-baba and his friends were soon called to office.

"I've gathered you here to send you on a dungeon conquest." Sinbad announced.

"Dungeon conquest? " All three repeated.

" You are already powerful and I've been searching for people who can help me to conquer a dungeon I want you to go." Sinbad explained.

"Dungeon conquest, huh" Aladdin said a bit curiously.

" We haven't explored one since Amon." Ali-baba remembered.

" Though you told us you want us to go…" Aladdin said.

"Where is that dungeon?" Ali-baba asked.

" That dungeon is on a small island further south of Sindria. Recently, a secret place, appeared in the south sea without anyone notice." Sinbad kept explaining.

I began to remember the when we first got the news of that dungeon. It was one of my first cases I got my hands on. I couldn't go there myself to confirm the facts and gather more intel due to my health so I had to rely on data we got from the area around it. But it was the rumors that made me uneasy and the reason why Sinbad wants it conquered.

" This time, I want Aladdin, Ali-baba and Morgiana to try to conquer a dungeon. The 61st dungeon Zagan is situated in southern sea and it still hasn't been discovered by another country yet. But the people that have possession of the flying 'dungeon items' will probably find it soon. Especially since I want to avoid having it be conquered by the forces of 'that organization,' as they'll get their hands on metal vessel. That is why I absolutely want you to do this. I would come with you but it's impossible." Sinbad said.

" Why?" Ali-baba asked.

" If I or one the generals try to go through the sacred gate of the dungeon we'll just pass through and nothing happens. We cannot enter the dungeon." Sinbad explained.

" You cannot enter the dungeon? I have never heard of that before." Ali-baba said.

"This is what happened after I formed my contract with the seventh djinn. The seventh djinn said to me: 'I'm afraid you have more than enough power.' an from that I assumed they cannot confer more power to metal vessel user who has obtained too much of it, nor to any in their household. We even considered sending M'lady who still hasn't become member of the household, but her health is delicate. I don't know who decided to design the dungeons that way and for purpose, but…" Sinbad explained.

I began to remember that it was I who insisted to go. And beside Sinbad, all the generals were against the suggestion. I did try to sneak on a ship that sailed near it, but I was caught and locked up for week till I gave up on that idea. I was soon brought back from my memories by Hakuryuu.

" Let me participate in it as well." Hakuryuu said.

"You were entrusted to me by the emperor himself. Do you think that I can so easily expose you to the danger? " Sinbad asked.

" I will not be a bother to you. If in the worst case, I lose my life I will leave a testament in which I take full responsibility for what happens and the you can send it back to my country. I was searching for a Magi who would want to conquer a dungeon more than anything else." Hakuryuu said.

" But in the empire, there is already a Magi called Judal, and I heard that he offers his services to every general in the empire, right? Is it because he doesn't see as capable?" Sinbad asked.

" No, only his power… I don't wish to rely on. No matter what. " Hakuryuu said.

" I figured as much…" Sinbad sighed.

He then secretly looked at my direction. He had asked me to keep eye on the prince, so he probably needed my opinion on this. Without anyone noticing, I gave him a nod.

" Very well, I will let you go with them." Sinbad said.

" Thank you very much." Hakuryuu replies happily.

So they went to the island where dungeon of Zagan was.

*FLASHBACK END *

I did feel a bit sad that time seeing them going. But they did come back. And they became stronger. I on other hand just get weaker. When I finally have all clear I get a new problem. And now my problem was my frequent headaches. Something tells me it's that stone on my forehead. But it doesn't seem to bother me now nor before. It's as if the pain is triggered by the staff. But once again, no-one can touch it and I'm not in the mood for another headache. Worrying about it now won't help me, so I went sleep again. I didn't feel tired but at least just closing my eyes would help me a little. I wasn't tired but in matter of minutes I was in a deep sleep.

"Come here."

My dream seemed so peaceful and so calm.

"Come here"

It felt like I was floating in the night sky full of star.

" Over here."

As if one of the star shone a bit brighter than the others.

"Hurry up."

Do starts speak?

" No, silly they don't."

This would have been time for me to wake up if this was dream. But instead that star came closer to me.

"I thought it would be a good time to explain some things before another huge migraine."

Before I could even think in me head "What in the…", star became a woman with one black wing and one white wing. Beside that I thought I was looking at myself through a mirror.

"Forgive the appearance. I had show myself in some way that is familiar to you." She spoke.

I on the other hand just had my mouth hanging open.

"Sweetheart, this is a dream you can speak here. We are practically inside your head." She said again.

"W-w-who are y-you?" I asked.

It felt weird, it have been some time since I heard my own voice. Not as weird that I was talking to someone in my head.

"I know that is the first question everyone asks, but sadly I came only here to answer the 'real' questions." She said to smiling apologetically.

" Real question?" I asked.

"Surely, you have some. And by now you must be having ten new ones. But as I said I can't answer all of them." She smiled.

"O-okay. Umm. Who am I?" I asked.

Her eye went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Y-you don't know?" She asked.

I just shook my head. She kept looking at me with round eyes for a while.

"What do others call you then?" She asked being astounded.

"Well, they decide to call me M'lady ,but only because they never got my name." I explained.

She kept looking at me the same way.

"Then… what about your guardian? What he calls you? " She asked again.

I hesitated a little, but I answered.

"Hopeless." I said.

It didn't seem like the answer she hoped. She hang her head like she had lost.

"Should have known that cat would say something like that." She mumbled.

I began to think, that this conversation wouldn't go anywhere if I didn't give her proper name. For some reason I felt like she was someone who I want to keep contact with. Someone who I knew for a long time, thou I have never met her.

"Umm… I was called Mariam one time." I said.

"I know sweet child. But that is not your name, it's mine." She said hanging head and moving her as saying not to bother.

So her name was Mariam. For some reason I felt happy to know her name. But why would I be called by her name and by THAT guy.

"It seems like someone knows about me and tries to get me through you. That is still not way to do it." She sighed.

I began to get more curious by the minute.

"Okay, let's start over. We are inside your head, you have some questions, who am I is not important, but just to get your mind easy, I am the who made you the vow of silence. " She explained quickly.

Now it was my time to wide my eyes. The vow of silence was from her. Now I really need to know who she is.

"Who are you?" I asked more seriously.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you I'm kinda your…Umm… would you say mother?" She tried.

Again I looked at her with wide eyes. She is my mother.

" Or should I say sister?..." She said more to herself than me. "No, that can't be right. Those others are your sisters. And they all come from me. But still it's not like I gave birth to all of you."

I wasn't sure to who she was talking anymore. But hearing all that made me more anxious.

"Okay let's just say I am the one who made the vow and gave you the guardian, okay." She finally said to me.

I wasn't sure if should nod to her or shook my head. Actually, I didn't know what to say to her.

"I knew it. You are confused and frozen.*sigh* I can only appear three time in your lifetime and not long at that. So, I better make this quick. You keep wondering about the staff, stone and constant headaches." She said.

For that, I nodded. Those were questions I have been asking to myself.

"Well, the headaches will go away in time. As for the staff only you can use since it is not from Alma-torran or the current world." She kept explaining.

I don't know how she knows about Alma-torran, but this seems important.

"As for how I know of Alma-torran. You have already been there. Not you you, the other you…I mean like you… augh…here we go." She stumbled on her word.

Something began to get clear to me.

"You mean I had a past life there?" I asked.

"Umm…nooot exactly. But the stone has the memory of that life experienced there." She tried.

I touched my forehead where the stone was. I have memories of my past inside it?

"I can't say they are your memories. More like your twin sister's memories… some way." She said.

I looked at like she was mad. I never had a sister. Not that I know of. The longer I talk with her the weirder it gets. She must have seen my reaction for she sighed again.

"Let's say this way. Those people from the organization, for some reason they talk like they know you. Yet you have never even met them." She started.

That put me back to being interested. That's exactly what I also noted.

" In Alma-torran was young woman just like you. She didn't talk due to the same vow as you. Everyone knew her as Little Flower." She kept going.

I felt my chest tighten as I heard that name. So many people had called me that yet I never knew why.

" You are her double. After losing your guardian, I thought it was best for you to have her memories and her powers. Headaches are caused by the memories flowing to your head." She explained and began to fade away.

I began to panic. There was so much more to ask, she can't leave yet.

"Once you get all her memories you will be able to use her powers. And few things will also be more clearer to you." She said before vanishing to the dark scenery which once was my dream.

Then I woke up sweating.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is to** **all** **Judal fans…**

 **Chapter 16**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but it was still dark when I opened my eyes. Even if it was dark my eyes got quickly used to it. And the only thing I stared was that staff with flowers.

Little Flower. How many people has called me with that name? Despite having the craziest dream in my life that dream gave me actually answers to some of my questions. For instance, why the organization was after me? I didn't even know they were after me if it wouldn't have been for that hideous Magi.

*FLASHBACK *

It had been days when Aladdin, Ali-baba, Hakuryuu and Morgiana had gone to the dungeon. And just recently Masrur, Sharkkan and Yamuraiha had gone there too. Once again I was the one to stay. My health had gone better and I was so close to get to go. But since those three were the masters of our young adventurers it was best that they went there. I was needed more in the palace to keep company to the princess Kougyoku. And she enjoyed it. Most of the time we sat at garden drinking tea and eating dates. She did most of the talking, but I also taught her a little bit of signs, due to her request. It was during one of those peaceful moment when a sound of something breaking was heard.

Princess's guards were quickly around to protect their princess. But even so she clung to my arm for comfort and security. It went all quite after that.

"What was that?" Princess Kougyoku asked a bit friethend.

I placed my hand on top of hers to calm her down. While guards and Koubun began to hustle about princess's wellbeing, I studied the surroundings to find a clue what was going on. At first I didn't see anything out of normal, till I looked up. That's when I saw the hole in the sky. Technically, hole in the barrier that Yamuraiha made. I began to worry first if something bad happened to her to cause her magic to break. But soon I noted the hole didn't get any bigger, meaning it was a one hits making. In other words someone has broken the barrier. I heard sounds escalating at the entrances clearing which meant we had a unwanted guest in Sindria.

"M'lady, what is it?" Kougyoku asked after assuring to her guards she was fine.

I made sign indicating of trouble at the entrance. To my luck this was something I had already taught to Kougyoku.

" Let me come with you. If it's trouble maybe I can help too." Kougyoku said seriously.

I nodded to her as confirmation. We went past different hallways till we reached the clearness. By then, I saw the unwelcome guest who stood at center of all the soldiers and front of Sinbad.

"Judal?" I heard Kougyoku asking.

Many thoughts went through my head. That guy is Judal? Same guy caused injury on Sinbad? Same guy who I heard caused trouble in Pathrevia? Oracle of Kou empire. One of the three Magi? He didn't look so intimidating. But he did look like messed up version of Aladdin. I mean, they both have long braided hair and darling face. Except, this guys face made goosebumps all over my skin or more what he said.

"The Kou empire will destroy Sindria. " He said out loud.

"What do you mean, Judal?" Kougyoku asked out loud letting her presence be known.

All the eyes were pointing at us, or more to the princess and her companions. And not in the good way. I could tell that without looking. Something told me, that Judal guy was intentionally trying to cause tension here. Which why I didn't move from princess's side.

"Just like you heard. That's why you don't need to stay here anymore. You made a mistake in Balldad, which made you run away from your home country and come here." Judal said smiling at her.

I could tell that she went tense mentioning Balldad. What I had heard she was supposed to be married to the king of Balldad, but it didn't work out since Ali-baba turned the ruling system of Balldad. Maybe referred to that.

"Come back. I make you into a general. You wanted to fight as a soldier of your country, right?" Judal said offering his hand to her direction.

She seemed to be in a pickle. As if she wasn't sure what to do. I saw her glancing at Sinbad. She didn't seem to want to disappoint him. She even took a small step closer to me. I must have felt so insecure. I didn't like that. So I decided to do something.

"What's wrong, Kougyoku? " Judal asked and got closer to her.

That's where I stepped in. I stepped ahead and gently pushed Kougyoku behind me. Now I stood between them and that guy won't confuse her anymore. Now that I stood front of him, I could take closer look at him. His attire wasn't like typical Kou empires clothing. Black pants, short black shirt under a white shawl and golden rings on neck and wrists. He was slightly shorter than I was. But his age was hard to choose. He could be at the same age as Jafar or me or maybe even younger. At least, when he gave me a confused look, he looked like a child.

" And who are you?" He asked looking at me confusedly.

I stood firmly front of him. His look changed quickly from confusion to annoying.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He asked with irritation.

" She is the ninth general of Sindria." Sinbad said calmly but seriously.

" Never heard of her. When did you guys get another general?" Judal asked annoyingly from Sinbad.

"Most of the people don't know of her since she never has left Sindria. She has a delicate health." Sinbad explained.

" Sounds pretty useless to me." Judal claimed.

"Maybe in physical strength, but she makes it up with her sharp mind and bravery." Sinbad kept saying.

" Still, it doesn't answer my question." Judal said angrily.

" She doesn't talk so don't force her." Sinbad demanded.

" Well, then you will tell me why you have another weird person here. Like that Aladdin brat wasn't enough. " Judal almost shouted.

I didn't know whether to be offended by called weird or curious what he meant.

" What are you talking about? " Sinbad asked.

" Oh like none of you magicians haven't noticed. True to be told neither did I. Maybe never would have if I didn't intent to strike her with the power of rukh." Judal said.

I couldn't help gulping. He really had such intention, to a person he just met? This guy must be crazy.

"Rukh around her is so scarce like it's intentionally avoiding her." Judal explained looking at me.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Yamuraiha did explain me something about rukh. But she never said she noticed it avoiding me.

"From your getup I can tell you don't have implanted any jewels that reject rukh. So it means you are using a spell. I heard from one the priests that there is one but never heard someone actually using it. So how are you doing it?" He looked at me annoyingly.

I crossed my arms front my chest. I was not going to let this guy play his tricks on me. Apparently, he did it all the time just to create problems.

"There is no way rukh would by its own avoid you. Every living being is surrounded by rukh. So what on earth are you?" Judal asked getting more angry.

I was getting more nervous. According to what I had heard this guy can be dangerous when he is mad. All I got were three dagger hidden in my pants pockets. Two regulars and one with magical properties, thanks to Yamu. But none of those were enough to fight a Magi.

"You know, I usually know about everything by paying attention to the flow of rukh. Put you are just too annoying. You are like stone in the river that doesn't move and all the water just flows around you, avoiding you." Judal said and pulled out a small wand.

It wasn't barely size of a quill. It was silver and it had ruby on the tip. Beside its humble appearance, having it pointing at me made me as nervous as if someone pointed me with a sword.

"Judal." Sinbad said with very angry voice.

"Don't be spoiler. If she really is one your generals, she won't get killed so easily. " Judal said turning to Sinbad.

That is when I pulled my hands to the pockets where the daggers were. And pulled out two of them, leaving one with magic still hidden. My daggers were small, barely same size with Jafar blades, but they got a handle. Judal looked at me little surprised, but got over it soon.

"Another one with blades?" He sighed.

"She isn't as good as I am, but she has talent were I can never reach." Jafar said dusting his robes.

Apparently, he tried attacking Judal. I can't believe he got struck down. In my book he was quite a strong when he wanted. I began to feel nervous that even he hasn't a chance to beat Judal. But I couldn't help smirking hearing his praise.

" What are you smiling? " Judal asked angrily and pointed his wand again at me.

Some sort of light began to form on to the tip of the wand. I knew what was happening next. According to Yamuraiha rukh would gather and soon it will create an energy blast. So here is were I had to be smart. Every person would just dodge it, but behind me stood the princess. If I did dodge she would get a hit and maybe even hurt. So I had avert the blast other way. Judal shot the light out of the wand. Before it got near me I raised both the daggers front of me with the slender sides front. The blast hit them, but didn't get past them. It hard to me put I manage pushed the blast slightly to my left so the blast hit the wall behind me. Luckily, no one stood there.

"What?" Judal asked angrily.

It was a good thing I paid attention to what Yamuraiha said when she explained magic. When rukh is used as a blast it can be blocked, but only shortly. It will quickly penetrate through, but if one can blog it for a second then one can avert its directory. But Yamuraiha didn't mention how much strength it needed. My hand got almost numb for holding so tightly to the daggers. I had two place both daggers in same hand while I shook the other hand to get the blood circulate again.

"M'lady, you are amazing." Pisti shouted to from some distance.

'Call it amazing when my hands won't get numb from attack like that.'

Judal looked at me confused. Like he didn't believe anything he just saw.

" M'lady ?" He asked.

"That's right. It's not her real name but we call her that." Pisti announced.

Judal tilted his head and looked even more confused. I on my part tried to get my hands back in shape. They felt warm like I had been pulling very hard and dry ropes and then they would have slide through my hands leaving them burn. Once I got my hands better, I tried to sign the princess to get out of the way so she won't get hurt.

"No M'lady, please. Don't fight him." She said when she understood what I tired to say.

I shook my head and signed with simple signs that I had to show here that I'm not so weak. She understood that and after nodding to me she ran to her guards and stayed there. Now that she wasn't in direct danger, I felt a bit relieved.

"Hold on here. No name… rukh avoids your presence… secret general… No way! It's you!" Judal suddenly shouted enthusiastically.

"You have been in Sindria all this time? Man those guys sure get cranky when they hear this." Judal laughed.

I had no idea what got into him, who or what was he talking about.

"I mean, Ithnan was pist off when he realized that you got away from Marnilia." Judal kept laughing.

While he laughed my body got stiff. There was one word in his last sentence that would never erase from my memory. And it was not to be said in laughing manner.

" Oh man, Marnilia was a blast. Whole Kingdom taken down without any effort, because it crumbled from inside. But you should already know it, right?" Judal smiles like he was having a casual chat with me.

But I was anything but pleased. The way he spoke of the topic was like it was a Monday afternoons conversation.

"Oh , but I am curious how did you get away from Ko…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, for I punch his face really hard.

Judal fell from impact of the punch to the ground. My hand hurt so bad that it was actually red. I just wish it hurt more to Judal. He wasn't even expecting me to punch. Neither did anyone else. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. They had never seen me so furious. I might have been surprised too, if I wouldn't have been so angry. I still felt like punching him. The way he had spoken made deduct two things. One: he has been in Marnilia when it was crumbling. Two: he actually enjoyed what happened there. I was determined to wipe the grin off his face.

"That was a big mistake." He said dead seriously when he got up.

I didn't care anymore. This guy is going down one way or another. He pointed his wand again at me and another blast of rukh came to my direction. Since Princess wasn't behind me anymore, I shiftily dodged it to the side an d let it hit the ground. Tiles shattered in the place where the blast hit reminding me who I was up against. Took out some wire to tie it on one of my daggers. I through it at Judal, but it bounced away from him like hitting a invisible wall. I quickly pulled the wire to get the dagger back to my hand.

"I don't care why organization is after you, but don't get cocky for being so important." Judal spat at me.

His words still didn't make any sense. Not that I cared. I wanted guy know some shame and suffering. I took my third dagger out and threw it at Judal. He smirked thinking it would be stopped again. But instead of that, a loud sound like glasses being broke sounded around Judal. I knew about bolgs. That is why Yamuraiha had made me a dagger with magic that would break it.

"Relying on magic items? Why don't you avoid this then?" Judal shouted and got high to the air.

Once he got high enough he raised his wand and seemed to gather moisture to create… ice.

" Sarg arsarros!" Judal enchanted

Small pieces of ice began to rain over me. They were about same size as my daggers but much more sharp. There was no way to me to avoid them all, so I knelt down and raised my arms to cover myself. It was quickly over. I was still alive, but my arms and legs were covered in cuts. There were some that were just scratches and some were very deep cuts. I tried my best to not scream of pain. I pressed my lips so hard together to not let any sound. But I couldn't hold my tears. It hurt so much and since I was concentrating more to keep my mouth shut, ran freely. Everyone was looking at me worriedly. No one had ever seen me attacking someone so head on, yet alone getting so badly injured.

"Can't kill you since the organization looks for you so badly. Don't know why they bother with a weakling like you." Judal said being all cocky. " I still wonder, why we're in Marnilia? No one couldn't get out after the city was surrounded."

Judals eyes suddenly shot open and wide grin appeared slowly on his face.

"You were inside there?" Judal realized out loud. " You were inside there when the people became mad?"

I felt like another fire of fury lit up again inside of me. I foot how hurt I was and got up. I quickly threw one my daggers at him just have clash with his bolg again. I tried to throw the other one, but some grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Enough, M'lady." Sinbad told me seriously. " You are hurt. You will get yourself killed if you keep up."

I looked at him like a delirious. I must have looked like that in everyone's eyes. Judal finally landed to the ground, but he just had keep on talking.

" So you were inside. No way. Come on, you got to tell me what was it like." He talked like little boy curious to know about a new world.

His attitude made me angrier by every word. I tried to get dagger to my other hand to throw it. Sinbad however stopped me once again. Holding both of my wrists all I could do was pull myself away from him.

"M'lady stop. That's an order." Sinbad commanded.

I didn't listen. All I wanted was to beat that guy into a pulp and make sure he never smiles again.

"It must have been something. How long did take before the hunger made them desperate? " Judal asked smiling.

" M'lady. Enough!" Sinbad ordered.

"No, better yet. Tell me, did you get to taste it?" Judal grinned madly.

My mind was about to snap. I'm about to scream.

" Judal whatever you are doing, stop it." Sinbad shouted angrily.

" Tell me, how it tasted. There is no way you to avoid it. Everyone ate it. It was the only thing they ate." Judal kept grinning.

I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want to hear anything anymore. I was losing myself to the rage.

" The human meat." Judal said quietly but out loud so I would hear it.

And after that I snapped.

" RAAAAARGH!"

Everything fell in silence. No one couldn't believe what they just witnessed. M'lady had roared out of pain and anger, like a dying animal would after a heated battle for life. Sinbad looked at her from behind still holding her wrists. After screaming her frustration, her body fell to her knees like she had lost all strength to fight. He didn't know how to react. He did always want to hear her voice but not like this. She was hurt both physically and mentally. He saw how her shoulders shook from sobs she couldn't hold anymore. He let go of her wrists. Her whole body felt to her forearms. She was crying of painful her cuts and of the weakness she felt. She had broken her vow. Now she felt so helpless, so unprotected, so bare. She had screamed of anger and everyone had heard it. Everyone looked at her and felt painful twist in their chests. No matter how weak she was physically, she always had the strength to stand up. But not now. The only person who didn't feel any kind of moor or pain was Judal.

"You are visible ~" He sang happily.

Soon all the eyes turned from M'lady to Judal with newly lit anger. Sinbad mostly felt anger over anyone else. He had let that monster hurt one of his dearest friends. Jafar felt angry too. M'lady was studying under his guidance. She was a big help and marvelous person to be with. Whatever she had went through wasn't something to make her less liked. Many soldiers hold similar feelings of anger. M'lady was an example how even the weakest person could be strong, and everyone marveled that about her.

Kougyoku felt mostly sad. She truly looked up to M'lady. She had seen in her the person she wanted to become. And it felt as Judal had taken the manifestation of her dream and broken it.

" Looks like it was a some sort of spell. Rukh flows normally now around you. It only be matter of time before organization will find you and catch you." Judal said calmly like nothing so serious had happened.

Another roar was heard. It was M'lady again. But this roar wasn't like the other. It sounded like a lion roaring to freeze its pray, literally. All eyes went wide again. There was no way a human can make such noise. M'lady had raised her head to shot the roar at Judal. One could still see the anger on her face. But not in her eyes. Her eyes were black, completely. There was no iris. Just black sockets that poured thick black tear down her cheek to the ground. This took even Judal by surprise. He had thought that he had broken her, but she actually had something else to fight with. It looked like the black tear made a black hole to the ground. Quickly the hole moved front of Judal and a large axe flew out. Judal barely dodged it, but still got his cheek scratched. The large axe hit the wall and made a large crack to it. Everyone got actually scared of this new power. Judal felt the same kind of fear he felt in Balldad when Aladdin's djinn had almost killed him. But was slightly different, he had know idea what this power was. And when looked at the hole he could swear he saw pair of eyes looking at him. But all this fear and confusion died quickly. M'lady began to gag and cough for air. Her hands reached for her throat as her fits got worse. In minutes she was lying on her side as gasped for air. Her breathing was whining and it began make snoring noise as she tried to catch air. Most of the people in the clearness were looking at her with fear. Where it was for the black eyes or the fact she was losing her breath. But Sinbad was quick to get her up and try to hold her in better position.

"Get the medics. GET THE MEDICS!" He shouted.

There quickly movements when some of the soldiers ran to get medics and magicians to help M'lady.

"You got some dangerous woman there." Judal said licking his blood.

He took a look at the wall where axe had hit. It was now gone but the crack remained. He also looked at the floor tiles where the hole was, but it was gone too.

" Looks like Sindria has become a wordy adversary against the Kou empire." Judal said and the turned to Kougyoku. " Hey, Kougyoku. I'm going back now, so tell this to Hakuryuu. This country is now our enemy."

After that he got up in the air and flew away from the palace. The guard from Kou empire began to feel uneasy after what had happened. Even Kougyoku felt horrible of everything that happened. All she could do was watch from a far as Sinbad tried to keep M'lady conscious while the medics came.

"M'lady, stay with us. M'lady. M'LADY!"

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter and the next contain some M-rated stuff. Mostly cannibalism.**

 **Don't read if you don't want to.**

* * *

Chapter 17

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

It was getting dark when Sinbad sat in his office. He felt so much troubled. First Judal comes and announces war between Sindria and Kou empire, then he almost kills M'lady by provoking her to attack him. Many thoughts went through his head when he heard a familiar voice.

" King Sinbad, I ask for an audience."

It was Princess Kougyoku. She seemed very nervous and freighted.

"King Sinbad, the priest from my country said some incredibly rude things. But it would be absurd to fight against your country. And Kou empire are bound by a friendship treaty right now. So I'm sure… I'm sure, that…" She spoke with trembling voice.

Sinbad walked closer to her. She got scared that he would be upset. Situation was very difficult right now. But instead of anger Sinbad showed her a warm smile.

" It is alright." He said.

Princess looked at him with surprise.

" I understand Judal's nature because I have know him for a long time. So even if there were some misunderstandings, they don't have anything to do with emperor's will. There is no need for you to worry about this. That's why, princess. You can remain in my country as long as you like." He said warmly.

" Y-yes." Princess said both relieved and happy.

"By the way, how is M'lady" She asked then worriedly.

Sinbad's face went serious, it was touching that she cared, but situation wasn't so easy.

" I was about to go check on her later. Would you like to come?" Sinbad asked.

" Oh please. I need to know how she is." Princess begged.

When both of them came to the room where M'lady was residing, there were maids and a doctor in the room taking care of M'lady. She was awake and she sat on the bed. She had a short sleeved tunic on and bandages covering her both arms completely. Her eyes were bandaged too. Since she was unable to see, maids had to help her feed. She took carefully sips from a cup that they held near her mouth and handed to her hand small pieces of bread. While maids helped to feed her, doctor was gathering all the medical instruments he had in that room.

"Ah, your majesties." Doctor saluted both Sinbad and Kougyoku.

Maids stopped feeding M'lady and she too stopped taking food, she tried to face the direction of her visitors, but since she couldn't see, her head kept turning once in a while for she didn't know where they were.

"How is her health, doctor? " Sinbad asked.

" I'm sad to say that I don't know. The only thing I have completely treated are the cuts on her both arms and legs. Some were very deep, but not serious. She will be up soon. However, her eyes… I have tried to find out with magicians how to fix them, but none them has found anything that would help. There are theories thou." Doctor explained.

" Please, tell us. Is there any hope?" Kougyoku asked worriedly.

"It is just a theory, but it is like when people have infection in their eye and eyes sometimes get full body's natural fluids that work to cover the eyes, cleaning it and protecting it. One of the magicians said this could be similar aspect on the magic she used. I can't say I disagree or agree with it, since I have no idea of this. However, her eyes do seem to leak this black substance as tears when eyes are irritated. We can only hope that in time her sight comes back when all the black substance is gone from her eyes." Doctor explained.

" So, she can't see with eyes like that?" Sinbad asked.

" No, that is why we covered them." Doctor answered.

" Thank you, doctor." Sinbad thanked and walked to the bed where M'lady sat.

Maids began to clean plates and cup away and left to leave King and princess to talk with patient.

" One more thing, your highness. Her throat is has gotten irritated very badly. She can't utter a single word, even if she wants to. She is lucky she can still breath without a problem." Doctor said before leaving.

Hearing that, Sinbad noted how M'lady's breathing got a faint whistling sound. It pained him to think that now beside being unable to speak, she can't see nor write now. Kougyoku walked to the other side and looked at the young woman with covered eyes. Sinbad took one of M'lady's hands to his before speaking.

" Are you feeling better?" He asked gently.

M'lady first turned her head where she thought Sinbad was and nodded.

"M'lady, I'm so sorry. " Kougyoku said almost crying.

M'lady quickly reached her other hand up and tried to find Kougyoku from the direction she heard her voice. Kougyoku took it with both of her hands and squeezed it tightly.

" I'm so sorry that you had to suffer like that. I don't quiet understand what Judal was thinking." She said.

M'lady got her hand from Sinbad's and put it around of Kougyoku's head and hugged her. She stroke her head as if assuring it wasn't her fault. Kougyoku hugged back and tried not to cry anymore which was hard for her. Soon Jafar entered the room.

" I heard she is a bit better now. " He affirmed.

" Yes, doctor said there is a faint hope for her eyes to recover. Her throat is now however damaged." Sinbad explained.

" I heard that too. Which is more reason for me to be here." Jafar said.

Sinbad nodded to this and placed his hand on M'lady's shoulder.

"I know now is not the best time, but could you explain what happened today on the clearing. " Sinbad said seriously.

M'lady froze a bit. She turned her face front of her as if someone was there. She let go of Kougyoku and was still for a moment. After a moment of silence she began to sign.

" I am not entirely sure what happened after I screamed, but I should tell you about why I attacked so recklessly. " Jafar translated.

" Please do." Sinbad said.

" Sent princess to her chambers, I don't want her to hear this horrible story." Jafar kept translating.

" I-I don't care. No matter how horrible it is, I want to know what Judal did to hurt you so?" Kougyoku protested.

M'lady was silent and still for a moment. Her breath began sound more rasping. Sinbad began to wonder if he really should sent princess away.

M'lady made signs to Jafar.

" Yes, M'lady. I will translate everything you say." Jafar assured.

M'lady nodded and began to sign again.

"It all began when I was travelling in West."

*SECOND FLASHBACK *

I had being staying in the kingdom of Marnilia. It was peaceful place especially the capital. I stayed at an old woman's place in exchange for helping her with daily chores she couldn't do by herself. She was a kind person. The whole community was great. However my timing to visit there was the worst. I had barely stayed three weeks when the army of Kou empire began to surround the capital. People were forced to stay behind the walls. And my stay prolonged from months to years. Capitals daily needs were standing on the crops outside the walls. Which is why many farmers were lost as hostages to the army. But what's more important, food began to run low. There were storages that were kept for winter and emergency, but in one year both storages were emptied. Starvation took over the capital. Bread was so hard to find. Some people managed to make own small gardens to produce food, but those were quickly robbed and tramped. Situation became more dire. I managed with old lady, because we both took rational portions. And hid the rest. I went to get our share of flours or whatever they were sharing, because if she went she wouldn't get anything. I was dressed as guy back then. The only one who knew I was a woman was the old lady. Thanks to this I got rational share. There was talk that young men were needed to stay in health just in case there was need to fight against the army. Which became a sad thing. Many lonely women who had lost their husband got even less and less food. Despite having children and mostly young boys. Single mothers were first to die. They kept feeding their children till the end. So soon streets began to have orphans. Their only way of surviving was theft and garbage digging. And the second seemed to be more profitable. To my wonder, garbage held sometimes even better options than what people got. If one had the patience and nerve to go dig it. Sure, one had to be quick too. Because once it came, you had to get your loot before others and before it would go bad. I went there myself one day. And spent half a day searching small pieces of bread, unfinished fruits and vegetables. And sometimes even meat that was uncleansed from bones. But it was better left for dogs, some of them became a bit furious for that.

Each passing day became a fight to survive. Old lady who took care of me, began to get weaker and weaker. I was began to wonder if I really should start learn how to fight the dogs for the scraps of meat in the garbage. But I didn't know it wouldn't be necessary.

One day, one spot of sharing food began to give away meat. I thought first it was a hoax, but soon I noted it was true. They had meat. And very cheap too. That day and three days later, I didn't go to the garbage dump. We began to eat the meat that was offered. But not even once, did I question what the meat was. It reminded me of the time I was in North and was eating weird similar meat. I didn't remember what it was, but I didn't care. We had food for once. After month however that meat was gone too. So I had to go again to the garbage site. There was still unfinished food. I ran into some kids, but they didn't bother with me and I didn't bother with them. Those who had the nerve to come dig the dump had one silent rule. Finders keepers, but don't make any ruckus. If people would find out that dump held food there would go the last resort. In the end of that day, I noticed something missing. It didn't occur to me till I went to sleep that night. All the dogs were gone.

Soon again people became more starving and desperate. There began to go a rumor of someone trying to get outside of the wall and surrender to the empire. According to rumor, that person didn't make it. He was shot down by guards. People began to break in to the houses. They even broke in to our house. I was quickly protecting the old lady and luckily intruders didn't care for us. They just went through our stuff. We lost that night most of our reserves. They couldn't find however my stash of veggies I hid under floors blanks. But it got dangerous. I began to force our doors and windows. I got the supplies by exchanging burnt bread pieces I found from the dump. For a moment I thought this was it. This city will fall soon. I just didn't know how it would go.

One day, there was yet again a sale of meat. Cheap one to that. I had gotten used to pieces of hard bread and veggies that I thought not to touch meat. I also thought to let the people have so it would last longer. And for several months it did last. I still didn't think of having some, but old lady's health got worse every day. So one day, I brought it and made stew out of it. I served it to the old lady and myself. I barely just sipped the broth when a sick feeling got into me. I couldn't finish my share of the stew that night. But I was glad the old lady ate most of it. However next day she asked me to give remaining stew and meat away.

"I'm afraid, I can't eat strong food anymore. I'm too weak to digest it. You don't seem so well either. Maybe we should stick with what you usually get." She had said.

I gave it to a house which had many children. Thou, now there weren't so many. They were more than happy to have it. I didn't touch that meat ever since. But one thing began to bug me. Where was this meat from?

At that time, I did make many deductions as I do even now. To my surprise it became needed when digging the garbage dump. What could be still eatable? How long will this last? Where hide all this? But sadly it also made me realize things I preferred not to know. The meat we ate long time ago. Was actually a dog meat and cat meat. I noticed it the second day I went to the dump and looked at the alleys. There were no stray dogs or cats. And the meat had come just about when it was needed. But now raised another question. Where was this new meat from? Any cattle animals were first to go. And there was no more strays. The meat was definitely not a birds kind. There were crows and other birds that ate meat of garbage, but they became smart and began appear only in nights and in huge numbers. I think they could devour a child with that kind of number. I didn't want to think what this new meat was. Somehow I got scared to even find out.

Days past, for some reason there still was meat. But, I never bought it. It gave me creeps. Not to mention old lady couldn't eat it. But I couldn't help seeing people still starving. Especially children. People became sick. I don't know if it was a plague or a disease. I had to become more vigilant as I went to dig the dump. The were more food than normal. I collected all I could. But then it hit me. Where were the kids? There should be at least six of them digging around this time. I tried to hear if they were hiding. Nothing.

Fear began creep to my senses. Too many things were pointing to one truth which I didn't want to recognize. I heard a little rustling sound. I turned to face it with a blade I carried those days. It was boy, a bit older than ten years. He was skinny and seemed scared. When I noticed him I put the blade away. At least some of my fear was wrong. I turned back to collect pieces of half eaten veggies. The boy didn't come any near to the dump. Maybe I scared him too much. I gathered some left over food for him and brought it to his feet. He looked at me scared. I began look around to find his friends. Finally, I asked it by signs, pointing him and the empty alleyways.

" My friends? " He asked.

I nodded and waited him to answer.

"They are no longer with us. " He said quietly.

Maybe they died from the disease. I was about to go, when he grabbed the hem of my vest.

" Why do you come here digging the dump, when there is meat?" He asked.

That was a good question. Many would ask that if they knew I came to the garbage dump. But I didn't know how to answer. This boy probably couldn't read, so writing was out of option. I didn't know how to sign it the way the boy would understand. Since it took me a while to answer, the boy went on and guessed.

" You haven't eaten it?" He asked.

I did try it once, but I couldn't touch the meat. So he was kind of right about it. I sort of nodded to him. Seeing that, hugged me tightly to my surprise.

" Bless you. Bless you." He cried.

I didn't know how to react. He got so emotional when he heard I haven't eaten the meat. That is when it all clicked inside my head. My worst fears came to reality. That meat was human.

I brought the boy with me to the house. Old lady wasn't against it. She said it was good to have someone helping me to take care of her. I didn't tell her why I brought the boy nor did I tell what I learned. It was spinning in my head. And it made me sick. Later, after the old lady went to sleep after small dinner. I asked the boy what he knew in very simple signs.

" You must have noticed that there are less people in city." He started.

I nodded to that. Many could have died from starvation or the plague.

" At the other part of city, not part of this community, people have began to eat those who have died." He continued.

My blood went cold. Was it really that bad? I gulped and signed him to continue.

" There they no longer bury the dead. They eat them. Then they began to capture orphans. My friends were taken away. I and two others followed one night the captures… we saw what they did." Boy went silent.

I didn't want to imagine what they saw. Just the thought made me angry and sick.

" We tried to tell people here about that, but some didn't believe and some didn't care. Later my last friends went missing. I know what happened to them." Boy ended his story.

I couldn't help, but get up and hug the boy. I didn't know what else to do. I took a small look at the door. Just thinking about the horror that lied at the other side. I put the boy to the bed and sat down on a chair and began to think. There got to be a way out of this. Outside of the door was a hell. A hell no one wasn't going to admit. People eating people, I gagged to the idea that I had tried that stuff even once. Was the disease caused for eating humans. No, apparently it was only this part of the city. I recall seeing one kid selling a rat to get it cooked. Maybe someone saw it and tried that too. Rats are filthiest animals in the city. Especially, near the dump. That could be the cause to the disease. But cannibalism? What could send people to such madness? I recalled many scenes on my stay here. Mothers dying, children starving and food thrown away to the dump. Food in the dump? How come it didn't cross my mind before? Where did all those scraps come from? People are starving all over the capital city, who in their right mind throws away food? And the army outside of the wall. How come they haven't attacked? Army wasn't my priority, they could walk in any day they want. What I wanted was to settle things inside the walls. My mind was set.

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	18. Chapter 18

**For those who are Prince Kouen's fans.**

 **Yes, he will appear in this chapter.**

 **However this chapter also contains M-rated stuff. Just a warning.**

* * *

Chapter 18

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

I left the boy at the house of the old lady with instructions how to take care of her. He seemed to understand and willing to do what he could. After that I left the house. I traded some veggies to a rope and a grabbling hook. The seller didn't care why I wanted the trade, he was more pleased of the vegetables. I had sold all my few belongings when the food got scarce. But I didn't give away my dagger which I got in trade in another country. I kept it for my own security and of the old lady. I wished in my head that I won't need to use it in a way I thought I might. I waited to sun to settle. The swarm of crows would come to the dump. All those few who dug the dump knew to stay away when the sun was setting. For the first time, I went there at sundown. It was as if the flies had grown enormously. The pile of decomposing food was surrounded by huge flies. Except, they had a peek and claws that could poke you eye out. I stood at the side watching the birds pick pieces and start fights over little pieces of meat. Some of the bird flew higher as if waiting a chance to come down. But they didn't come down. They were waiting and sitting on the edge. After few minutes those birds began to cry harder than any other. Walked closer to see what was going on. There was a huge wagon coming with garbage. Men who pulled the wagon had their faces covered. Probably, for the stench or to cover faces from the crows. Once next to the dump they lifted the wagon to pour all it contains to the pile. They didn't notice me. I hid myself to the shadows that now formed after the sun was gone. From where I was, I could see pieces of bread and half eaten fruits and vegetables and bones that still hadn't been cleaned. Once the men were done emptying the wagon they began to head back. I followed them, thanks to the loud noise that crows made they didn't hear me. And having their faces covered they still couldn't see me. I followed all the way to the palace's back entrance. From there I couldn't follow them. But it didn't stop me. I took out the hook and tried to throw it to one window that wasn't lit up. It took some tries before it landed and remained stuck to the window. With that I began to climb up the wall. I don't know what God I prayed, but I did pray that no one would spot me climbing. And to my luck, my pray was answered. I got to the windows and inside of the room. I took the hook and gathered the rope so no one would see it hanging on the window. My hands were hurting from gripping so hard to the rope.

The room was dark and empty if you don't count few books and chests. I walked to the door and listened if there were any sound of people walking at the hallway. Nothing. I opened the door quietly and stepped to the hallway. It was even darker than the room. I walked through the hallway and stopped at every door to listen. Some were quiet and some had light, but no one was there. Apparently, these rooms were studies. I got to the end of the hallway and saw light at end of another hallway. As I got closer, I heard noises. People, and lots of them. Talking, laughing and shouting. Sound of little metal hitting each other and some other noises I couldn't recognize yet. I found myself at the second floors balcony of a great hall. Underneath me were lot of people with bright colored clothes. Despite the colourful scene, what I saw made me sick. People were gathered to a big table full of food of different kinds. They were eating, no, devouring everything on their sights. The longer I watched more did those people began resemble pigs to me.

Since second floor wasn't lighted as much as the lower floor of the hall, no one didn't see me. I moved slowly at the edge of balcony bended down so not even those who would look up would see me. I walked closer to other side of the hall, where the throne seemed to be. Once I got close enough, I laid down to hear better what people down there were speaking.

" Marvelous dinner as always, your highness." One bearded person said to other sitting on the throne.

" Glad you like it. Eat all you want. Keep your spirit high. With that we will never surrender to the empire." Said the one who sat on throne.

I squeezed the tile under me. How can these people indulge themselves in times like this.

"Are you sure it's alright? I have began to hear there isn't anymore food in city." One elder man said to the one who sat on throne.

" Just a bad talk to turn treacherous people to their side. Guards that were posted on the wall have already shot down less than ten people trying to cross the wall." Said the one sitting on throne.

My blood began to boil. I felt an itching feeling to take out my dagger and throw it to that man's head. From where I was, I would probably hit his throat better. Even so, he was in my reach. It would be done in one move. But my mind told me to not to do it. As much as I wanted to erase that man from existence, it would solve nothing. So I kept gripping the tiles under me and listened more.

" By the way, I heard there is some sort new kind of meat on sale in the town. Has anyone heard of it?" Another man said.

My hands began hurt from all the gripping.

"Well, I haven't. But it serves as excellent example that people still have some food. Tell me my loyal advisor, what do you think of this?" The man sitting on throne said.

Behind the throne came forth another person. But I couldn't see his face. He had a mask on his face. His head was covered with turban and he wore black and white robes.

"It is as you say, your highness. People have found a way to feed themselves, so there is no need to you to worry about such things as miss of food resources." Man in robes said.

My eyes were locked on that man. Something told me he was behind all this. That royal clown who sat on throne had no idea of anything. And it was quite obvious cliché that someone was always manipulating the ruler. Especially, old and senile ones like the one I saw right now.

"I must say, your advise to call all the nobles and royals to stay in the palace was brilliant. It has been like a feast every day. But, I like to taste this new kind of meat they have at town. Maybe on the next dinner we might have some." Said the man on throne.

" Oh, don't worry, your highness. You get to taste that meat sooner or later." Said the man in robes.

I had made my mind. That man was the cause of this and he did it on purpose. He knew the situation of the city and he even encouraged these people to gather and eat all the last food there was. People in the town was literally living on the leftovers of these "dinners". Worse, people have began to eat their dead. All because of that man. He was my target. As for the rest of the people who were filling themselves up, I simply didn't care. All I saw were stupid animals manipulated to do as they please.

I saw that the man in robes bit farewell to the others and left the hall. My eyes followed him to a hallway below me. I planed to move as well. I didn't like the idea of killing, but this man deserved it. At least, a very good beat up. I got to a the stairs and got myself to the hall. No one didn't pay attention to me. I walked at the very edge of the room. I got myself to the hallway the masked man had gone to. I kept myself hidden in the shadows of the lamps. It was already dark and soon the light in hallways died.

After sneaking a while, I found my target. He stood front of a window facing the wall the city. He didn't seem to notice me so I did my best to keep that way till I would get him. For some reason, he began to talk. Not sure did he talk to himself or to me.

"Everything is going as planned. Those fools are filling themselves with the very last bit of food there is in Kingdom. I wonder which happens first, will the people rise up and attack palace and it's royals or will the people inside this palace began to feast with the meat of their citizens? " He said.

I froze to my tracks, I didn't know who he was talking and beyond that was he even sane. After a moment he went on.

"Yes, it would be better if there would be more survivors. That way, they darkness would stay and spread in their memories and many would curse their fates." He said again.

He was communicating with someone?

" Of course, if the people would stand up and fight, they would become slaves in the Kou empire. Maybe I should offer these nobles that new meat sooner and reveal it to the people of Marnilia." He laughed.

That was it. I ran out of the shadows and held the dagger just so it would sink to his back. However, for some reason he managed to dodge my attack. Instead of hitting him I was going straight to the window. But right then when I got my torso out of the windows, he grabbed my hair and hold me still.

"Looks like someone was already making a move. I wonder how many others are inside?" He laughed.

I saw at the corner of my eye that he held a dark crystal ball in his hand. The staff he had before was leaning in his arms. Beside that, all I saw was the long fall between the ground and me.

"So did you come here to avenge the people who got eaten? Or perhaps finding why all the nobles aren't starving? " The masked man asked.

I didn't answer anything. Moreover, I was thinking what would be my best option to get away from window. Right now, the only reason I haven't fallen is that this man is holding on to my hair.

" Not going to answer me? Fine, but I won't let go either to tell anyone what you just heard." He said and pulled my hair forward and making me lose footing as I bended over the window.

"Of course, unless you'll work with me. Gather some men to take over the palace and make this Kingdom fall in to ruins." He said and pulled me back inside.

Doing that, it made him see me for the first time. He was smiling under his mask, I could see it. But then slowly that smile disappeared and his seemed confused then surprised. Not sure why. Did he found out that I was actually a woman?

" It can't be..." He uttered.

He let go my hair and looked at me with wide eyes under his mask.

" Are you truly… Little Flower?" He asked.

I had no idea what he was talking. Looks like my thought of him being insane was actually right. He did let go of my hair but he didn't let me go free. I was now holding tightly to the edges of the window so even if he suddenly would change his mind I wouldn't go down so easily. He looked at like he was examining me. With his staff he held my face to the moonlight that now was shining through the window.

"It is you. I can't believe it. We thought you were gone." He said happily.

I was getting more and more with the insane and crazy part.

"If you are here that changes everything. With your help all the world will know darkness." He said enthusiastically.

I don't know whether it was fear or disgust that drove me to embed the dagger to his chest. Either way both of us were surprised of my action. He didn't actually expect me to attack. And I didn't expect to get so much blood on me. What surprised me more was that the blood was too dark, it was almost black.

" It seems you aren't fully awake yet. Too bad. I'm afraid I must finish this here." He said and reached the staff in his hand outside the window, towards the walls.

I don't know what he did, but in matter of minutes everything turned into chaos. For some reason, the gates of the walls were opened and the army marched in. Alarm was sounded and soon people's cries were heard all through the Kingdom to the silent hallway were I stood with the dying man.

"We will find you later and then… you will come with us." He said in his last breath.

I thought, I would see him fall to the floor and die. But instead, a big cloud surrounded him and after that there was only left a doll. I was astounded. That man was not normal. He spoke disturbing things, wasn't much swayed by the dagger in his chest and he disappeared to the air. I took the doll to my hand and looked at it. It resembled the man I just killed. The dagger also was found on the floor next to the doll. Other thing that bothered me was that the blood was gone too. I was covered with it, but now my face, my hands and my clothes were clean. I would have been very crept out, if there wouldn't have been an army at the door. They were so quick to get to the palace. I could hear screams and battle sound from the great hall. In minutes few soldiers came to the hallway. They pointed me with spears and shouted me to surrender. I knew I wouldn't win them or the rest thousand and half men. So I went to my knees and raised my hands. When it dawned the Kingdom of Marnilia was conquered.

After that I didn't see the old lady or the boy. I just prayed there were alright. Not many people were hurt, just the guards at the walls gates and inside the palace. Most of the people were relieved that army came in and took over the Kingdom. All the nobles were arrested. I was too at first, till it was confirmed I wasn't one of them nor a soldier. Later when they saw I was a woman I was sent with rest of captured women. Most of them were maids, some were unmarried girls than barely came of age. I was beginning to get the idea why we were held separate from regular people. I got to confirm that on the third evening after the takeover. I was sent to the room of the leading general, prince Kouen. Soldier who brought me, just pushed me in and closed the door. I was given some new clothes nothing fancy, just something that at least made me look more feminine.

The person himself, was just sitting near the window with a book in his hand. I would have considered him handsome with his muscular body and red hair and goatee. But he was the person who conquered the Kingdom of Marnilia, so he wasn't someone to underestimate. And I sure wasn't a war prize. I just stood there and looked at him. Since he acted as he didn't notice me, I took a look at the room. Only one way out, the door. There were windows like the one he sat, but this was fourth floor, so no. There was fine bed and two tables one small and one big with lot of food. Beside that the whole room was decorated with fine fabrics. It didn't look like typical style used in Marnilia, it was decorated to resemble more the Kou empire.

" Have something to eat." Prince Kouen said.

I turned my face to look at him. He was still facing the book he was holding. It made me a bit annoyed. He didn't consider me anything worth looking. Oh, how I just wanted to leave this room. But I didn't want to think what would happen to me if guards catch me on my own. I was brought to this guy for his "entertainment ". Bet the previous women brought here, we're more willing after they ate something. Hunger is a strong motivation. But I didn't feel like it. Somehow, just a look at table made feel sick.

" I told you, to have something to eat." He said much serious tone.

He finally took a look at me. Looks like he doesn't like to be unheard. He showed a bleak face like he didn't care what I was or why I was here. But he obviously was stronger than me and more dangerous if he got mad. So I went quietly to the table.

I looked at the contents of the table. There was everything. Fruits, entire fruits, whole breads, oil with balsam, wine and meat cut in fine pieces to take in small bites. There was even food that I forgot it exists. But the longer I looked at all of it, more my stomach began make a twist inside. I was hungry, but the food I saw made feel disgusted. I saw in my mind, all nobles devouring the food from plates and pouring the drink to their mouth. I took a piece of bread and poured myself some water. I sat down to the table and place the balsam oil close to me. I sipped the water, it was the tastiest water I ever had. I teared small pieces of bread and dipped the in to the oil. I took small bites. How could simple bread taste so good. While eating, I didn't realize that the prince was watching me. He looked how I teared the bread into pieces and wet them in oil. I didn't touch anything else in the table.

" Rest of the food isn't poisonous." He said and stopped my eating.

I was surprised that he payed attention to what I had eaten. What made him think that I thought the food is poison. Come think of it, why did I feel like this food was poisonous. I took in the scent of the food. The plates that held well arranged food smelled delicious. It made me more hungry. But something felt wrong. I reached to take a piece of roasted bird. The smell was heavenly, but for some reason my hand began to tremble. It got suddenly cold. It felt like a big effort to bring the piece of meat to my mouth. I had to stop myself half way. I was still shocked of the fact that few days back, there was meat made of humans sold and eaten in this Kingdom. But it was different now, what I had now was obviously a bird. The white meat was glistening in the sauce. It was not human. I tried to bring the meat to mouth again, but then something snapped.

I began to gag and I covered my mouth. I got up and stepped away from table. My whole body reacted with each gag I made. I fell to my knees and tried to easy my stomach by bending down. Soon, I felt two hands gripping my shoulders and lifting me up. The prince had gotten up and dragged me next to empty deep dish.

" If you need to throw up do it to this." He said, but he didn't sound like he was annoyed.

He was actually worried of me? I didn't think it more because something came up to my throat. I puked my entire stomach content to that dish. For some reason the prince stayed by my side and held my hair out of the way. Once I was done he went to the table and poured a cup of wine and brought it to me.

"Here drink it." He said.

I took it and drank it slowly. While I did that he summoned a servant to take away the dish where I had puked. After that he took a seat next to the table and looked at me.

"To think there was actually someone who didn't eat that stuff." He said.

I didn't know was he talking to himself out loud or to me. I just kept taking small sips of the wine. He looked at me like he was studying me. I didn't care about it. I was more concentrated to keep my stomach inside and finish the wine I had. I didn't think of eating anything anytime soon.

"Do you know what sort meat people were eating here?" He asked.

I nodded but didn't look at him. It seems that the army found out during the conquering what people were eating. I heard soldiers speaking in disgust when they talked about it. It shouldn't be surprise that the prince knew this too. He was the leading general. Perhaps he put the food out, because he knew there were women who were still hungry.

" How did you survive without touching that stuff?" He asked.

Looks like he didn't like to say out loud that the meat was human. Better that way. It would be the best if everything would be forgotten as soon as possible. Of course those who know what it was, won't be doing so.

"I asked you a question." He said more stronger.

I made motion with my hand indicating that needed writing materials.

"You are a mute? That explains few things." He sighed and got up from his seat.

He went to the other table and brought back paper, inkwell and a quill. Once I got them, I began to write.

"I dug the garbage dump for left overs." He read from the paper.

"Garbage? Seriously?" He asked me.

I nodded. I wasn't going to sugarcoat anything. Living inside these walls was hell to everyone.

" What are you exactly? " He asked.

I took the paper back and began to write again.

"I am a traveler. I was supposed to stay here for few months, but thanks to the siege, I have stayed here almost two years." Read on the paper.

" You must have the worst luck ever. One more question, where did you learn to write and read?" He asked.

I raised my brow to that question. Did I look that stupid that I wouldn't know how read or write? I took the paper and wrote on it.

" Everywhere."

Now it was his turn to raise a brow. I just crossed my arms on top of my chest. He looked at me like he was considering something before he got up.

" Get to the bed." He ordered.

No way in… I wasn't going to be with him like that. There were many protests inside my head that I wanted to say, but he beat me to it.

"I'm not going to sleep with you. Since you have such a sensitive stomach, idea of having you puke on me or on the bed disgusts me." He said.

I let a long and silent sigh. Thank goodness, this guy has a bit of modesty. Well, modesty to be disgusted by my sickness at least.

I slept well that night because I was tired. But the next nights my dreams were nightmares. And my appetite didn't improve. I got fits of throwing up many times. People began to look at me like some disgusting creature. The only one who considered me as a human, was prince Kouen. He brought me to his chambers despite what his men said. He let me rest on his bed. And to my surprise, the only contact he made with me was when he stroke my back to calm me. He let me eat food that was served to him, but I only managed to eat small portions of it. If I ate too much, I began to throw up.

"Why do you treat me so differently? " I wrote one day to one paper and showed to him.

" You are the only person who didn't eat that disgusting meat." He said without looking away from a book he was reading at the time.

I took the paper back to write more.

" And yes that is the only reason." He said before I even wrote the half of what I was going to say.

I looked at him dumfounded. How did he know was going to ask that?

" When I heard what people had began to eat here. I wanted to level this city to the ground along with its citizens. So I made myself a little bet. If I find even one person who hasn't eaten it, I won't destroy this city completely. " He said looking at me.

I felt creeps of cold air going through my arms. This man made a bet? A bet that risked thousands of lives. I didn't get to think that any further, because he pulled by my hand and captured me to his arms. It happened so fast, I didn't know how to react. Suddenly I was there embraced by him.

"You are strong woman. To infiltrate to the palace and to actually keep yourself pure during hard times and affliction. " He said holding me in his arms.

" Once medics of the empire heal your illness and after some training, I will make you one of my personal guards." He said and tilted my head so I would face him.

I had hard time imagining myself along his guards. I had seen them. They didn't look like human. Not only by appearance, but also the air around them felt unnatural. Something about them made me fear them. And why would he go such length to have me as his guard. I tried to pull myself away from him. I was glad that I could stop him from destroying this Kingdom, but that was all.

"By making you one of my guards I can keep you close to me. That way you will stay loyal to me." He said and moved closer to kiss me.

I moved away quickly. This guy had very wrong idea. By twisting my torso certain way, I broke away from him. I stepped away from him and kept my distance. He looked confused of my actions.

" You aren't pleased with my offer?" He asked.

I shook my head. I took the paper from table and wrote on it.

" I won't conquer lands for you nor for the Kou empire."

He looked at me after reading my note. Guess, he didn't get my point. I wrote again.

"I have seem what happens to the lands empire conquers. You force them to the same mold and turn them into your empire's image."

After reading my note he sighed.

"It is necessary. As long there is difference between people there will always be conflict and war. This is my way of erasing the conflict" He said with serious tone.

I wrote again.

"Don't give me that shit. Difference is not a problem it's a blessing. You can't force people into a same mold and force them to think same way. True it causes problems, but when different people come together is peace beyond imagination. People don't need to wear same clothes to agree on same principal. If one can't think of solution on his own way then other can enlighten a different way. You are trying to get rid of individuality. People aren't same. Some are thin, some are strong, some are wise, some are…"

Kouen stopped me from writing by grabbing my hand. He had a strong grip of my hand and it actually hurt.

" Your ideas are noble, but you are too naive. I have seen it myself how individuality causes wars. Have you actually seen people from different kinds to actually live together in harmony?" He asked angrily.

Despite having him hurting my writing hand, I wrote with my free hand.

" Where ever such people exists… I join them rather than you."

After reading that Kouen gripped the paper so it rumpled. I thought he was going to burn it in the candle fire, but he stopped. He turned to look at me. I thought he was going to do something to hurt me, but he just sighed.

" How about we make a bet. You will go on and keep on your travelling, looking for that so called ideal place. But if I find you again, you will come with me without fighting back. And become mine. I won't go looking for you. For once Kou empire has taken over the continent you won't have many places to go. And you will go on your own. You won't get treated for your illness. You'll just get the clothes for you to wear and a small pouch of money. It will be matter of your will and time before you come to me for help." He said.

A bet? This man is serious. All hanging on a bet? But then again, I get to go free. Still sick, but free. And who knows, world is big, I might as well find a healer or something to cure me. He thinks that I won't survive on my own out there with some clothes and small money pouch. I have survived worst scenes than this. And as long I stay out of Kou empire's territory, I won't get caught. World is bigger than he knows.

I reached my hand to seal the deal. After that night I left Marnilia and the nightmares behind me.

*END SECOND FLASHBACK *

* * *

 **Please give rewies. Especially, if you want me to bring Kouen back.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is still a little bit M-rated, just to be safe.**

* * *

Chapter 19

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

The room was silent after Jafar ended translating what M'lady had signed. She had separately told him not say out loud parts of the man in robes, for now she knew he was part of organization. She didn't tell during her story about the prince Kouen, for that was unneeded to know.

Princess Kougyoku looked like any minute she would burst to tears. Sinbad had serious face, but while he listened the story he had gripped tightly his hand in to a fist. Jafar on his part did his best not lose his composure, but he couldn't help look at M'lady with pity.

" M'lady, that was horrible. How could you have survived all that?" Kougyoku cried.

M'lady just patted her head and made another signs.

" She says, that dying has never been option for her to reconsider. And that, despite the horror she faced, one must go on and fill that hole with something better." Jafar said.

M'lady nodded to confirm what he just said.

"I think, M'lady has told enough. She must rest now." Sinbad said.

"Oh, you are right. M'lady, please get better soon." Princess Kougyoku said and left the room.

But Sinbad and Jafar remained in the room.

" It was the organization?" Sinbad asked.

M'lady nodded as did Jafar.

" Indeed, controlling the ruler behind the scenes and cause such tragedy, is very typical of them." Jafar said.

" M'lady, did you get any information back then?" Sinbad asked again.

M'lady began to sign.

" She says, for some reason the member of organization acted like he knew her. But to her, he was just crazy." Jafar said.

"But now even Judal seems to know you. Could it be they are targeting you for some reason." Sinbad worried. "You are not part of the organization? "

M'lady made many signs now and in quick phase.

"She says, she rather stab herself with ten daggers than be part of… she is cursing … part of organization. " Jafar said with a long pause.

Sinbad tried to hold a laughter. Jafar however, wasn't amused.

"Miss, next time you use such language, I tie your hands up so you won't even hold a cup without help." Jafar said.

Now both Sinbad and M'lady tried to hold a laughter. Mostly Sinbad, M'lady couldn't even get a peep out.

"Alright, alright. Organization might be after you, but we won't let them catch you. You are a Sindrian citizen and one of the generals. We will protect you." Sinbad assured and placed his hand on M'ladys shoulder.

A smile appeared on her face and she touched his hand with her own. She didn't need to say anything to confirm her trust in her King and her fellow generals.

" Knowing that you can rest easy. We will find cure to your eyes when Yamuraiha gets back. Till then you must be in your full strength." Jafar said.

M'lady nodded to his words. Soon Sinbad and Jafar bit her good night and asked a maid to put off all lamps that burned, letting the night's darkness to set in. Not that it didn't affect M'lady anyway, since she couldn't see anything. But she heard pretty well now. She heard the gentle breeze of wind, and the sounds of steps few floors below her room. She heard how sheets rustled when she changed her position on bed. She heard her own breathing and her heart beating gently but steadily. But there was one sound she wasn't prepared to hear.

"Well, well, well." Sounded a familiar voice which she had heard earlier that day. It was Judal.

"What have we here." Judal said with pleased tune.

M'lady got up to sit on the bed, but she couldn't point where Judal was. Judal on his part, just stood on the window frame and watched how desperately she tried to find his position. He landed on the floor and walked confidently to the bed where she was. Sound of bare footing hitting the floor came to M'ladys ear but a moment too late.

" You didn't think, I just made the tear in the barrier and go back home without actually visiting here a bit more, did you? " He said so close to her ear.

M'lady got a scare of how close Judal had gotten to her. But she got more frightened when she felt his hand on her throat and pushed her to lay on her back, almost chocking her. She tried to pry his hand off, but fear made her weak. She couldn't see him, but she felt him lifting himself on top of her startling her hips. To her comfort, she didn't see the wand he held in his other hand, its tip pointing her bandaged eye and his sinister grin.

" We didn't get to finish our matter before, so let's continue. " He said and pressed wand to her forehead. "What exactly are you?"

M'lady felt the ruby tip of the wand pressing her forehead. She was too scared to do anything. There simply was nothing she could do. She couldn't scream for help nor did she see her surroundings to use something to cause noise. All she knew was that Judal was top of her and the he could do anything he wanted.

"Oh wait. You can't talk or scream right now. You busted your throat. Should I open it then?" He said and move the wand her neck and pressed it near a vein.

M'lady clenched to the sheet while feeling fear. She really thought that he would puncture her throat with his wand. Her breathing was fast. Judal pressed the the tip of the wand in to her neck, but not to the vital point. Just enough to make her hurt.

" Fearing for your life? Don't be, the organization wants you alive. But once again I want to know why. What. Are. You." He asked leaning closer to her face.

M'lady tried to calm herself, but it wasn't easy. She was pinned to the bed. But Judal had left her hands free. If she would only have some sort of idea of her surroundings.

" You actually erased your existence by not talking or letting a sound. There is nothing to connect you to a memory. I don't know what kind of magic you used but it also affected rukh. Making yourself invisible to rukh, it's like a death wish. Rukh surrounds everything no one is exception." Judal said and buried the tip deeper to the neck, causing some bleeding.

" Ops, looks like I spilled some." He said and leaned to lick the blood away.

M'lady began to shiver. She felt his lips touch her neck and his tongue slipping the spot where it hurt.

" Sorry about that. It irritates me that you won't answer me." He said and gave a little peck to her neck where he had punctured.

" It also irritates me, that the stupid king had a new toy and I didn't know about it till now. How dare he keep a secret from me." He said a bit angrily.

" But I understand why keep you hidden. You are not strong like the others. People might think you got this position by other means. Maybe he actually keeps you close for some other reason." He said and laid himself on M'lady with his whole body.

M'lady felt anger building inside her. She was angry that this guy actually suggested that she gotten her place by sleeping with Sinbad. She haven't even kissed him. Yes, she and Sinbad had game of flirting, but that was more of a challenge to train ones mind, to stay focused during unexpected situations. All she did was wear nice clothes, sit in a nice position and bat her eyelashes. Yes, he had kissed her to her hand, cheek and neck, but she never let him kiss her on the lips. How dared Judal suggest something like that when she was still virgin.

" So, try telling me. What do you mean to him?" Judal whispered to her ears.

Maybe it was the anger that helped her to act. While Judal was whispering to her ear, M'lady grabbed his hair from the scalp and pulled with all her might.

"Waaa..aarg!" Judal yelled from surprise and pain.

Being pulled away from her, Judal fell to her side. And M'lady used this chance to get away from bed and him. She wanted to reach the door, but she didn't know where it was. As soon as she got up she tried the nearest wall to guide herself to the door. But she didn't know she was facing the opposite direction from door to the window. She managed to get herself some way to the window when Judal caught her.

"Why you little bitch." He said angrily and made M'lady fall on the floor.

"How dare you try such a sneaky trick on me?" He said and placed his arm around her neck holding the wand barely touching the neck. Once again he was on top of her, but now she was facing away of him. Whatever courage M'lady had to pull him away and get away, changed back to fear when she felt him behind her and the sharp ruby tip on her neck.

"Here I am trying to have a peaceful conversation and you just pull my hair and try to escape me." He said close to her ear. "I have to admit, for someone who is blind and mute that was actually daring move."

With every word he said M'lady began to shiver. There was now nothing she could do. And this lunatic might actually do something to her just to get back at her pulling his hair.

" But back to what we were discussing, what exactly do you offer to that King? " He whispered to her ear and squeezed her bare thigh.

M'lady wanted to shriek. Suddenly having him squeezing her thigh was unexpected. But all that came out of her mouth was a little sound of a squeak.

" Pfft, that is all you can let out? This is hilarious. " He said muffling his laughter on M'ladys shoulder.

"Really? You make such a sound just because I held your leg a bit tighter? Wait… are you a virgin?" He asked confused.

To confirm this he moved his hand higher on her thigh. M'lady tried to stop his hand with her own. She didn't want him to go any further. All she had on was a night tunic. When she tried to stop him, she felt the tip of the wand pressing harder on her throat.

" Do not try to stop me or I will spill more blood of yours, regardless what they want in organization. " He growled to her ear.

M'lady couldn't move, she didn't know what to do. If she stopped him, he'll kill her. But she didn't want to let him have his way with her. Judal moved his hand from her thigh to her chest to squeeze one of the round fleshes. M'lady squeaked again. His grip on her was harsh and rough.

" So, you are virgin. Hehe, this will be fun." He said and squeezed her flesh again.

M'lady wanted to cry, why did she have to go through this? She wished she could call for help. She wished someone would come in the room and raise the alarm. But who would come?

" I'm surprised he hasn't touched you. You have a nice body." Judal said and licked her neck.

He had put the wand away and now his other hand was rubbing her thigh just barely at the hem of the tunic. M'lady wondered why did he put the wand away. Maybe it was his way of saying she can't get away. She feared that if she fought back, he might bite her neck open. Would that be possible? All the places he was touching made her burn. She wanted to cry for help, but she let out were little squeaks, sometimes not even that.

One of his hands moved higher pulling the tunic up, while the other hand had moved under the fabric to fondle the other mound directly.

"Maybe I should take you with me to Kou. If that King moron doesn't appreciate this kind of beauty, I know I will." He purred to her ear.

M'lady prayed even harder for someone would come and save her. She was losing her breath to hold herself strong front of this maniac. She was feeling weak while his hands roamed on her body. Her throat hurts for all the times she wanted and tried to yell and cry for help. Even to let out a shriek from the touches of Judals hands. She didn't know what would be worse, till she felt something grinding between her legs. Judal had moved his knee between her legs and pressed it there to cause friction. His hand moved closer to her inner thigh soon he would get it between her legs. M'lady feared the worst, no one was coming to save her and this guy was aiming to rape her. She was losing all hope when a sound came from the door.

"M'lady? Are you awake? " Familiar voice sounded behind the door.

It was Sinbad.

M'lady felt glimpse of hope coming alive. Someone came after all, but how to tell them to help? Judal also heard him but didn't mind it.

"He will go away soon. Let's continue where we were. " He whispered and began to suck a certain spot on her neck.

He moved his hand away from her chest to her mouth. He knew she can't let out any sound, but it didn't stop him from inserting his finger in her mouth. M'lady thought she would gag when he pressed his finger inside her mouth. But it quickly it gave her an idea. If she couldn't scream then he will.

"Aaagh, you dirty bitch!" Judal yelled when M'lady bit his finger as hard she could.

"M'LADY!" Sinbad yelled and burstead in to the room.

Judal got up and pulled M'lady up with him to place her front of him as a shield. He took the wand and placed it closely to her throat. He had his other hand around her waist to keep her close to him.

"Judal. Let her go!" Sinbad ordered.

"Nope. I don't feel like it." He said grinning.

M'lady didn't know where Sinbad stood. She wasn't even sure where she stood. But she did know that Judal was behind her.

"So, you were still here. Let her be, haven't you tormented her enough?" Sinbad asked angrily.

"No, I haven't have my fun with her yet." Judal grinned and lowered his hand on M'lady's waist to the hip.

M'lady felt that and flinched from the touch. She tried to squirm away, but Judal held her in place and the tip of the wand at her neck. Seeing what Judal did, Sinbad became more angry at this. And that just made Judal more amused.

"I have to say, I'm surprised that you haven't made her yours yet. She is quite a catch, pretty face, nice body, doesn't speak, what more could you ask?" Judal hummed.

"You are sick." Sinbad growled.

"Am I now?" Judal asked amusingly.

He moved the wand to press certain side of her jaw, to cause pain and making her to face his way. When she did that he captured her lips in to a deep kiss. M'lady was shocked. He was actually kissing her front of Sinbad. She couldn't see it, but she imagined a face of disgust on Sinbad's face. Thou, it wasn't what his face showed for real, he looked furious. Judal watched his face grow darker while he kissed the woman. But once again she outwitted him, when she bit his lip.

"God, you dirty..." Judal cursed pushing her away from him to the floor.

He didn't get to finish his sentence, for Sinbad sprinted right between them pointing a sword at him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. She is a smart and brave woman. Do you know any other who can still fight back after losing sight? Better yet, she still fights you even being blind and knowing what you are capable." Sinbad said seriously.

Judal gritted his teeth together. Not only did that woman bite his lip and cause it bleed. Sinbad had hit the nail, pointing how she had outwitted him. Three times.

"Fine. Enjoy her presence while you can. But once the organization gets hold of her, she has no choice, but to come along to Kou. And when she does, I can have her all to myself." Judal said and began to float in the air.

In matter of minutes he was out of the window and out of sight. Sinbad ran to the window, to confirm he had gone. After he couldn't find him, he rushed to M'lady's side.

"M'lady, are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

She didn't see his face, but she heard worry in his voice. She felt his hands gently taking her face between them and caress her cheeks. Unlike with Judal, his voice and his touch told her, that he cared for her and was worried of her wellbeing. After feeling so much fear, she clung herself to his form. Placing her arms around his neck and for the first time in long time bursting in tears. Seeing her reaction, he closed his arms around her to a tight hug.

"It's alright now. He is gone." He soothed her.

* FLASHBACK CONTINUES*

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far. Give rewies.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took some time to upload this, but for some reason**

 **there were some bugs in the web site and all the text became weird.**

 **Also sorry for any errors in text english isn't my maternal language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

Sinbad took M'lady that night to his chambers to let her sleep. If M'lady would have known it, she would have protested, but since she was blind, how could she know. Sinbad didn't have ulterior motive for this, it actually didn't even cross his mind at the moment. He just couldn't leave her alone anymore that night. He had come to her room to check her once more, but hearing Judal's voice behind the door wasn't what he expected. And after seeing him thread her life and harass her, well even he knew not to try anything that night. No matter how hard it would be.

M'lady laid in his bed while he just sat at the edge and observed her breathing. His eyes traveled to her neck where he noted something that would bother him for sure. Her neck had beside a hickey, also a puncture and teeth marks. He didn't need to guess how they came and by whom. His head got the image of Judal holding her against her will and make those marks to her neck. Sinbad also remembered how Judal had his hand move to her hips. He couldn't help but wonder what else did that dark Magi do to her while he wasn't there. He began to get angry of just the thought of it. Just to make it worse, he remembered seeing Judal kissing her right front of him.

He got back to reality when M'lady began to curl in to ball on the bed. Was she cold or was she afraid? Just to make sure, Sinbad took a blanket he usually used on cool nights and wrapped her in it. Soon when she felt contact with something, she went tense.

" It's okay. Nothing is going to happen. It's just a blanket to keep you warm." He calmed her down.

Soon she relaxed and let the blanket warp herself. Beside that she felt Sinbad's hand stroke her head. With that she finally went to sleep. Sinbad also made himself comfortable on the bed next to her and fell asleep too.

In the next morning Sinbad woke up to the sunlight shine to his eyes. It took him time to adjust his eyes to the bright light and longer to get up sitting. After he completed that, he noticed that he had someone sleeping on his bed. But he quickly remembered why. He turned on the bed to have a better look at M'lady. Her breathing was steady and it didn't sound so horsey than it did last night. He was glad of that. He stayed there, watching her body rise and drop with each breath she took in and out. His thoughts were cut off, when he heard knocking on the door. He got up a bit hesitating and walked to the door. Behind it was no other than Jafar.

" Glad to see you awake so early." He greeted.

"Why do you make it sound that I always sleep late?" Sinbad asked.

" Because you do." Jafar answered.

" Well, just so you know I didn't sleep so well last night, so I will be lost some time today taking a nap. " Sinbad explained.

" Why didn't you sleep well?" Jafar asked and peeked to his room.

It didn't take too much to look to see something else on Sinbad's bed and it took less to Jafar to recognize the young woman with bandages on her eyes.

" . Don't tell me. " Jafar almost shouted.

" No. It is not what you think. I didn't do it with her. I swear." Sinbad explained.

Jafar just looked at him with doubtful eyes.

"Seriously? Are we really going to repeat the scene at the docks, when all of you accused me of harassing the princess? " Sinbad asked.

" Why is M'lady in. your. room?" Jafar asked pausing with each of the last three words.

" Look. I went to check her last night. And turns out that Judal was there." Sinbad started to explain.

" What? How? Why?" Jafar asked shockingly.

" I said Judal was in her room. Probably, by using flotation magic. Why? I don't like to think about it. My point here. I couldn't let M'lady alone. And since most of the maids have gone to home or to their rooms, I took here so at least I could watch over her." Sinbad finished.

Jafar had once again doubtful eyes, now he even raised a brow.

" She is still wearing her night clothes, go ahead and check." Sinbad said annoyingly.

" Alright, alright. I believe you." Jafar said and put his hands up to calm Sinbad. "But why did Judal come back to torment M'lady? Did he try to hurt her?"

"I don't want to think about it, but he did say that organization would catch her." Sinbad said scratching his head.

He really didn't want to have thoughts of Judal kissing her and molesting her.

"Why is she so important to the organization? " Jafar asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I won't let them have her." Sinbad said seriously.

" None of us will." Jafar confirmed with serious face.

During that day nothing big happened. Except, M'lady got another examination from medics. She also spent time with Kougyoku teaching some more signs. It was on the next day, that Ali-baba and his friend came back to Sindria with the treasure from the Zagan's dungeon. Sinbad was greeting them at the port with some of the generals. Except M'lady who had to stay in the palace.

That night a great feast was held in the honor of the heroes who conquered the dungeon. Everyone was happy, eating, dancing or enjoying the play performed for the conquerors.

M'lady still needed to cover her eyes but it didn't stop her to take part for the feast. In fact, many people got more cheer in them just seeing her. Since she couldn't see she had company with her. After hearing that she needed escorts for the party, many girls volunteered to be her guides. Finally only three were chosen to be with her and guide through the party and people. Aladdin also volunteered to help, but Yamuraiha forbid it after he got too close to M'lady's bosom. It was actually Yamuraiha who said that M'lady could take part to the celebration only with some escorts. Sharkkan and Ali-baba couldn't offer help since both of them were laughing so hard of the play that was showed of stage. Especially when they saw who played Aladdin. M'lady did hear people and feel them passing by her, but she wanted to see them. The girls that worked now as her guides brought her food and wine to drink. They even guided her to people who wanted to talk to her and wish her to get better soon. It felt weird how people were so fond of her even in her condition. Even the maids made sure that she looked beautiful for the celebration. Since she couldn't bring her dress from her house, the maids had gone and dressed her with other choice of clothing. She couldn't tell what she was wearing, but she was grateful that the most of her body was covered with fabric. Of course, now she just wished that the fabric wasn't transparent. She also felt cold metal on her so it means she was wearing jewelry.

" Ah, M'lady !" Jafar called her.

M'lady's guides stopped and turned her to face the direction where Jafar was.

"Good that I found you. I hope you are doing well." Jafar said.

M'lady nodded to him and signed that she was actually enjoying the party.

"My question goes for your escorts too, have seen or heard of the King?" Jafar asked.

"No we haven't seen him." One of the girls said and two other shook their heads.

M'lady made signs to Jafar.

"Your heard him when you past a table with strong wine. Are you sure?" Jafar asked.

She kept signing.

" Your heard him talking to Aladdin. Alright I'll look for him from there. Remember to let your escorts know when you are tired. Yamuraiha insisted on your rest." Jafar said.

"Don't worry, master Jafar. We will take care of her." One the girls said and hugged M'lady's arm as did the other two.

Hearing this Jafar left them to look for Sinbad. Once he was gone, M'lady and her escorts came to the group of tables some way from the stage where was the performance of the dungeon conquest.

" Hey, M'lady come here!" Sharkkan yelled.

M'lady's escorts guided her to the table where silver haired man was with Ali-baba.

" You should see the performance, it's hilarious. " He said and Ali-baba busted to laughter.

"Sharkkan… She has lost her sight, how dare you say such things when she can't see?" Yamuraiha growled.

" It's not my fault your 'magic' can't cure her eyes or even explain what happened to her." Sharkkan said annoyingly.

" I was at the island of Zagan's dungeon like you were, you idiot. How can I tell what's wrong with her when I'm not there?" Yamuraiha yelled.

" How should I know?" Sharkkan yelled.

And before anyone could say anything, they were at each others throats.

M'lady just made simple sign as pointing both sides and clashing her hands as fists.

" Yes, M'lady they are fighting again." One the girls laughed.

M'lady sat on one of the table and listened as Ali-baba offered to tell about the adventure in dungeon at the same time it was performed.

" And then we were separated. It was me and Aladdin together and Morgiana and Hakuryuu somewhere else. I'm not sure what happened with them, but surely they managed it." Ali-baba said.

" Ali-baba, did you tell about the huge bear that wanted honey? Or about the flying weird bunnies? " Aladdin asked as he came back to sit with Ali-baba.

" I did. I did. I'm telling about the time we were separated." Ali-baba explained and got back to the tale. After some time M'lady began to wonder where Hakuryuu was so she made a sign looking for someone and placed her hand on her right bandaged eye.

"Are you asking where Hakuryuu is?" Ali-baba asked.

She nodded.

"He is right over there." Aladdin pointed. Right behind all the crowd was a table where Hakuryuu sat with few of his country men. But once again, M'lady couldn't see where Aladdin was pointing and in a minute blue haired boy noticed his mistake.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. " Aladdin said.

" We take you there." One of the girls said.

With her escorts M'lady was guided to the back of the crowd to the prince of Kou empire. Who got up of his seat when he saw M'lady coming.

"M'lady, allow me to apologize for the horrible way, how the Oracle of my country has treated you." Hakuryuu said and kneeled front of M'lady despite that his countrymen tries to stop him.

M'lady felt hands gripping her arms tighter. It seems her escorts didn't like what had happened to her and blamed on the prince. M'lady, however knew better, so she kneeled down and tried find the prince by her hand. Assuming that he was front of her. Her assumption was right, when she touched his shoulder in assuring manner. Prince Hakuryuu raised his head to face her just to see small smiled on her lips.

"I can only hope that nothing else was made to harm you by our countrymen. " Hakuryuu said.

For once, M'lady was glad she didn't speak, for how inconvenient it would have been, if she told about the harassment of the other night. But it seems Sinbad hadn't said anything about it, so why would she. She only shook her to indicate that nothing else had happened.

"I'm glad to know that. It angers me to know that Judal came here and made such a ruckus." Hakuryuu said.

" Hakuryuu. " Sinbad called.

Both Hakuryuu and M'lady turned to the direction of the sound. Sinbad came walking to them with Jafar behind him.

"Ah, M'lady. You are here as well. And in such lovely dress." Sinbad after noticing M'lady.

M'lady just heard girls giggling next to her. For a moment she actually was worried what she had on. She put her arms front of her as if covering herself.

"Don't worry, you are not wearing anything improper." Jafar said knowing what she was worried about.

M'lady made quick signs.

"No, nothing is transparent." Jafar said.

M'lady made sign of relief and signed again.

"Yes, believe me, he had that in mind. But we didn't let him." Jafar said again.

"It really annoys me that you two can have a conversation and not include me." Sinbad said sighing.

"I'm pretty sure, you know what we were discussing. " Jafar said sarcastically.

" Was it about that I tried to get her in the dancing costume? " Sinbad asked.

" Yes, yes it was." Jafar said.

"Aah, you can't be serious. There was nothing wrong with that. She has body worth showing off." Sinbad said pointing M'lady whole being. " Beside she has worn it before."

M'lady wasn't amused and neither was Jafar. Girls were giggling and one cling to M'lady's arm to make her feel better. Sinbad on the other hand was happy on what she had now. True, it wasn't the dance garment that he had seen on her the second time he had seen her. But it was in its own way flattering. She had long white dress which had open sleeves. The cleavage was shown by the deep neckline, but not too much since the gold necklaces covered it well. Her hair was half loose and half tied in braids. With the hair was also gold chains with pearls falling down like a veil on her hair. The dress was long and covered her legs, but it had a open seam which made easier for M'lady to walk. The whole dress was satin and had a purple silk belt tied around the waist. One could say she was dressed like the King, except more feminine. In fact some might say she looked like a Queen. And this kind of made Sinbad feel a bit… happy. Everyone did love M'lady, many even hoped she was the Queen, according what Sinbad heard at taverns in his escape travels from work. In a way, that made M'lady more dear to him and to all generals. But a modest woman that she was, she never even dared to imagine it. She was a quiet one and like Sinbad, she has tried blend into the crowd, not be above them.

"Ladies, it would be rude if you can't go enjoy the celebration. I and Jafar will look after M'lady from here. Please enjoy yourselves." Sinbad said smiling to the girls who escorted M'lady.

After they all bit M'lady farewell they went to enjoy the party leaving M'lady's hand in Sinbads, making them look more like a couple. Sinbad had to stop his admiring, he had something to discuss with Hakuryuu, who seemed to be a bit blushed of imagining M'lady with the revealing dance garments.

"Tell me, Hakuryuu. How was the dungeon?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes, just as you said. I learned many things from Sir Ali-baba and the others, and I learned my own immaturity… I have to thank you." Hakuryuu said.

"I see." Sinbad said.

"However, the feelings I conveyed to you before I went to dungeon have not changed. Lend me your aid, please." Hakuryuu said seriously.

M'lady got a bit worried of this theme. There was some deep hate she sensed in Hakuryuu when he last time spoke of taking down Kou empire. It hadn't gone away nor subdued down after visiting dungeon.

"I apologize, but Sindria has no wish to fight against the Kou empire in near future…" Sinbad said and held tighter M'lady's hand without anyone noticing.

He knew how dearly she loved Sindria as her home and didn't want it to go war. They both shared that feeling.

"It's alright, if you don't do so right now. I just hope that when the right time comes along, you might become the shield that will watch my back." Hakuryuu explained.

For a moment, there was silence, except the sound of people having fun.

"I understand. I will think about it." Sinbad said finally.

"Really?" Hakuryuu asked relieved.

" Yeah, personally, I find you very likable after all." Sinbad said.

"Thank you very much." Hakuryuu said happily.

Sinbad moved M'lady's hand to his shoulder so he could grip Hakuryuu's hand in a friendly way.

"From now on, you and I are in the same boat. You'll have to lend me your power in times of need, too." Sinbad said.

"Yes that is for sure." Hakuryuu assured.

Sinbad smiled to the new found eager of the boy.

"Now, M'lady. Would you join us for the rest of the party?" Sinbad asked from M'lady.

All she needed was a nod and that was what she gave him. So he placed her hand around his arm and walked to other generals who were present. After hearing the voice of Masrur and Sharkkan close to her, M'lady heard Hakuryuu groaning sounding with pain. She quickly glanced back, thou she didn't see anything, but it draw Sinbad's attention back to Hakuryuu.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Sinbad asked getting close to Hakuryuu.

"Y-yes, I'm alright. This is just a minor injury I got in the dungeon…" Hakuryuu explained, but didn't get to finish when his left arm fell off to the ground.

In matter of moments panic rose up. The fact that an arm had fallen off just like that made not just the prince freaked out but also people near him. Sinbad had left M'lady in care of Jafar so he could give aid to the young man who looked horribly at his missing arm. Everything went more berserk when a figure of a man came out from the dead piece of flesh. People were scared and guards pointed the spears at the mysterious figure. M'lady could sense all this without seeing anything. As she held to the vizier's arm, she also snatched one dagger from him. She had decided that she won't be a damsel in distress even when she was in hopeless situation. Ali-baba and Aladdin came to the scene to find out what was all the commotion.

"W-who is this guy?" Ali-baba asked.

"Oh, don't you recognize me with this appearance? " stranger asked and made a quick move with his hand.

Suddenly, he was wearing a white turban, a mask and black and white robes. Ali-baba recognized him as of the people who had come to the dungeon. M'lady didn't need to see anything, the voice she heard was the same one that had learn to fear and hate ever since the incident in Marnilia. This was the same man who drove the Kingdom to starvation and its doom. M'lady moved to the side of the crowd. By passing the people she could feel most of their position, facing the same direction, with that she tried to pinpoint where that disgusting man was.

"Magi, King Ali-baba, King Sinbad… I came here to invite you." The masked man said.

All three looked at him with determined eyes, telling they won't fall for any trick he would pull. Hearing the voice the man she hated, M'lady moved closer and was almost certain where he was standing. She heard him, she felt people close to her facing him. She had one of Jafar's dagger in her hand and a lot of determination to embed again another blade in to that man's chest.

"I see… so this is Kingdom of Sindria, huh." The man said looking around.

Everyone was giving him the cold looks.

"I have trouble breathing here." He smirked and moved his staff.

Just past two feet next M'lady, people were injured due to a big explosion caused by some weird magic. M'lady's heart skipped a beat when she realized what happened. That man had attacked innocent by-standers without any reason. She heard screams and cries. Some were adults and some children. Whatever control she had before on her anger, disappeared. She sprinted for where the man stood, she didn't know Sharkkan also did the same from other direction near the King. M'lady came just close enough to stab once again the chest of the enemy, but he dogged her. He couldn't do the same with Sharkkan though. Sharkkan went to slice the enemy, but he also took M'lady's wrist and guided to the throat of the man. It was like dance of blades that hit the masked enemy. Sharkkan cutting in half and M'lady with Sharkkan's help cutting his throat open. The blood and the pieces of the man fell down to the ground. But to the horror of everyone, those pieces grew up as did the masked man before from the Fallen arm. So there were two of them.

"M'lady stay back." Sharkkan ordered.

But she didn't listen, she had decided to avenge the innocent that he had killed or hurt. She couldn't see that there were more of the man than before, but she smelled disgusting smell of blood front of her in two places. Whether it was instinct or some unknown talent or force that guided her, she quickly found one of the offspring's front of her and she didn't hesitate to do the same what she did with first one, cutting the throat open. If she could have seen, she would have known by now that her efforts were everything else except helpful. More offspring's appeared by the wound she caused. Since she didn't see this she didn't hesitate to cause another cut to the enemy. But she was stopped when a hand grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

M'lady's fight caused now three man to appear and each of them charged at their targets. Aladdin, Ali-baba and Sinbad. Before any of the enemy could reach their targets, Aladdin felt an evil intent and something off with the attack. Ali-baba use his sword to cut the enemy, as did Jafar and Masrur before the enemy could even touch Sinbad. But in the mist of fighting both Ali-baba and Sinbad got black blood on them. Aladdin didn't get it on him, because he made a bolg to protect himself.

"Heh, only the magi notices." One of the masked offspring's laughed.

The blood that landed on Ali-baba and Sinbad for some reason didn't just stain them, it seemed to go right to the flesh making the skin turn black.

"What's wrong with this blood?" Ali-baba asked horrified.

"It's too late now, for those two. Following the will of our father, we destow upon you the curse of death." Masked man said.

"A curse?" Ali-baba asked.

"Why you, what did you do to our King?" Some soldiers raged and prepared to attack the enemy.

"Stop! You can't cut him!" Aladdin shouted.

"The Magi has good perception. And besides that…" Masked man said and pointed to his remaining double who held M'lady in the air by her throat. He let her fall to the ground and placed the staffs tip which resembled a scythe near M'lady's neck. If anyone didn't listen to Aladdin's warning then after seeing M'lady having a scythe like blade near her neck made them stop.

"That black mark is our 'invitation letter to the 'first-class singularity' King Sinbad. And the vessel that was chosen by Solomon's arrogance, King Ali-baba. Become Black Kings, and surrender to our father." Masked man announced.

Ali-baba looked at his arm where the black marks felt pulsing with the blood of his own. The black mark in his arm seemed to spread.

"That thing will posses your blood vessels and dye your rukh black. Before long, you will be reborn as totally different human beings. Because there isn't a single person in this world who doesn't posses a little bit of darkness in his heart." Masked man kept explaining.

"Falling into depravity." Aladdin remembered.

"You cannot oppose that flow. If you try to do so, Solomon's rukh and your black rukh will destroy each other inside of your body, and your flesh will rot." Masked man said enjoying the looks of horror, hate and fear around him.

"But it is shame. I was supposed to give three invitations." He said smiling at the young Magi.

" Oh, but wait a moment, maybe this young lady would accept it." He said and elegantly pointed at M'lady who finally got her breath to settle.

She was quickly pulled up by the hair. Her hands went instinctively to the arm of the double who held her hair. She gasped for air and hissed as the grip hurt her. Before she could react to anything else, she felt hand grabbing her bandages and pulling them off her eyes. She instantly blinked her eyes. But she didn't see anything. Her eye were black and black liquid flew from her eyes through the cheeks.

"From the rags of commoner to the luxurious dress fit to a queen. No matter what you wear, I will always recognize you, Little Flower." He said and took her chin to his hand making her face him.

Whether it was good or bad thing that couldn't see anything, it didn't prepare her to what he did next. He pressed his lips on hers to a deep kiss. This suprised her, but it caused panic in her when she felt liquid pouring into her mouth. Was she being poisoned? Quickly, she pushed the hideous man away, but to her discomfort she had swallowed some of the liquid. Right after, pushing the man away she felt something in her stomach what she hadn't feel for a long time.

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	21. Chapter 21

**Another chapter for you.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Those who have delicate nerves, don't read if can't handle some blood.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *

M'lady never thought she would feel such a repulsive taste in her mouth. But she did. Just when she got the masked man away from her she bended in half and threw up to the ground. Everyone who first feared for the well being of their King, we're now terrified for the well being of their most loved person with the title of a general. Because not only did this mysterious enemy try to harm their King, now he did something horrible to the general. She didn't see it, but what she threw up was nothing more than black liquid and blood. Just the mere sight of her, bended down on dark tainted ground-tiles made grown up men shiver and women scream. M'lady had grown used to not throw up anymore, but now it was as if she was puking all her stomach out. She was actually scared she would die either of loss of liquid or lack of oxygen for she didn't get much of a chance to catch her breath.

"You monster, what did you do to her?" People were shouting in mixture of fear and anger.

The Masked man was taken by the suprise as did his double who had let go of her hair.

"Odd, I've never seen so strong rejection. I just explained how futile it is to fight against this invitation. " He said looking at the young woman emptying what seemed like her whole body fluids.

M'lady didn't hear anything, everything around her was blur. Screams and cries of people who worried for her were fading away. All that went in her mind was a pray that she won't die and someone would actually get this man for what he had done. Those were her last thoughts before she fainted and fell to the puddle of dark blood.

In the minute she touched the ground an armored arm appeared under neath her. It went right past her side to the double masked man and grabbed its head. It was like giant hand that held the head of that double, squeezing harder and harder til it cracked to pieces and a headless body falling to the ground. Only just to get up again with new head and all the shattered pieces became a new enemy, creating in total of six masked dark robed men. But none of them got any closer to the young woman. The arm the had strength to shatter a head dropped down to push an entire armored body from the ground. It was as if there was a hole in the ground right under M'lady's fainted body. Beside the arm there appeared soon a head with a long feather like mane and cat-mask that covered the whole face. Following that came out the the shoulders and the torso, all armored in similar armor as in Sasan. When the other arm came out it brought along a long axe which was already seen flying at Judal two days ago. Once the whole staff of the axe was out it hit the ground for levarge to help the rising warrior to its feet that had metal boots on. People around, were both stunned and scared, for their weren't sure if the warrior was an ally or an enemy. The masked warrior didn't seem to even care about people around it. All it did was bend down and pick up the fainted young woman like a person picks up a child and placed her head resting on its shoulder. After that, the eyes of the mask followed every double that wore a mask and dark robes. Finally it set eyes on one of them, the one who had kissed M'lady and made her so sick.

"Don't know what you are, but that woman isn't getting away this time." He said and as like from a silent signal all enemies charged at the mysterious warrior who didn't seem to care of anything except the frail being in its arm. With one hand it raised the long axe and hit the ground where the bloody puddle was.

"Cleansing fire circle." It growled like a sound of a thunder from a long distance.

A immense fire appear around the feet of the masked warrior and it got rapidly wider till it reached the attackers with intense flash of light. After that, what ever was left of the multiple masked men was all burnt to a black carbon crisp that grumbled like ash in the wind.

"How in the…" Said one masked man that was left, for he had flew higher so the fire didn't cath him.

The warrior moved again the long axe with one hand and pointed at last remaining enemy.

" Sealing. " It growled again.

A magic circle appeared on the tip of the axe from where it shot to the flying man. He tried to Shield himself with a bolg, but it passes through to the man's forehead. And once it was imprinted on his forehead, the magic circle disappeared.

"What was that? What did you do?" He asked from the warrior with the feline mask.

But the warrior didn't answer. Actually, it seemed like it was completely ignoring the man and concentrating on the young woman, that it was laying down to the ground. It examined her and poked her cheek. And when she didn't respond it shook her by the shoulder. She woke up and opened her eyes which were still tinted in black. But for some reason she seemed scared for some reason. She moved away from the warrior and stared at it. Or something near it, one can't say for her face turned to every way. Aladdin was first to come next to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry he saved you. We're not sure if he is an ally, but he got rid of the doubles." Aladdin said to her.

M'lady put her hand on top of Aladdin's and looked at his way. Then she looked at the warrior front her.

"Can you see him?" Aladdin asked suprised.

M'lady shook her head and pointed front of her and then her eyes. The warrior just stood still watching the young woman and the child behind her.

" *Sigh* She tries to say that she sees me looking at her." Warrior said in very soft growling.

" What?... Why?... How?..." Aladdin asked.

"Not important. Apparently, she can't talk and hasn't talked since her broken vow." The masked warrior said.

M'lady nodded, even though she wasn't sure if it was a question. The warrior got up from its knees and kept looking at them. Mostly looking at M'lady.

" Retake your vow." It said in soft growl.

M'lady's mouth fell open. She could retake her vow. She didn't know it was possible. She tried to say something but nothing came out. She tried several times, even just to say the words of the vow.

"*sigh* If you can't say it then try writing or even that sign-thing. Man, You're hopeless." Warrior sighed frustrating.

M'lady looked around her. Or at least tried. She saw herself sitting on the ground and turning her head to sides as if she could see. It appeared that only the warrior front of her could deside where to look and it chose to look at her.

" Forget everything else and just do it." Warrior said with more commanding voice.

M'lady got startled by that and began to quickly think what to do. She couldn't repeat the vow by just saying it, so what could she do. Signing simply didn't feel like worthy of the situation. It was a vow, not conversation. She could write it like a binding contract and put a signature at end. That could make it formal and binding. But with what could she write it and on what? She had no writing materials with her. She tried looking at her surroundings by the eyes of the masked warrior. Behind her was Aladdin who had a worried look, front of her was nothing more than smooth large tiles of the ground. She had on a white dress which was now mostly dark red. Even her skin was stained with blood, but not in same way as Ali-baba and Sinbad. She was covered in blood all over. She got scared and disgusted with how she saw herself. But despite that it gave her idea.

This vow was made to last for as long as she was determined to keep it. So taking it should be something as determined. In one word: dead serious.

M'lady had noted on the necklace she was wearing had some big and sharp jewels. In right angle it could even cut glass, so why not something else. Determined on what she was doing, she pulled the necklace off her. And then cut her hand with the sharp serrated edge of the jewel, making a deep cut.

" M'lady , what are you doing!?" Aladdin shouted.

M'lady didn't listen. She now concentrated on the ground tile front of her. With the blood that oozed from her hand she began to write on the ground tile. Masked warrior just watched and began to repeat what she wrote.

" _May_ _no man_ _ever_ _hear_ _my voice_ … _Not_ _a scream, not_ _a whisper_ … _As long as my voice_ _is sealed_ … _May_ _the_ _shadows_ _of the_ _past_ s _tay_ _away_... _Till_ _the_ _last_ _breath_ _I take_ _on this_ _earth_ … Good." It said as M'lady finished writing on the tile.

When M'lady wrote the last word she over lined all sentences as checking them out. Seeing she was done, masked warrior took the long axe and hit staff to the tile making a soft "ping" sound. As like from magic all the writing vanished as did the blood stains on M'lady's face. Her dress however remained stained.

" What did you do?" Asked the enemy floating in the air.

" Just the needed to keep you and your companions away. You won't be chasing her if you can't remember her." Warrior said in a soft growling sound.

"What you mean?" Aladdin asked looking at the tall masked warrior.

"As long you are in constant proximity of her she will remain in your memories. Not seeing her for… let's say over three months, you won't even wonder if she ever existed." Masked warrior explained.

"That's terrible." Aladdin shouted.

" It's needed. Otherwise every freaking maniac with greed for revenge, power or who knows what sort of lunacy would be charging here. Especially them." Warrior said and pointed the man who floated above everyone.

"You think we would just forget she exist? " He asked.

"By the time you get back, if you get back, you aren't sure what she looks like or where she is." Warrior explained. " And by the way, the sealing I did earlier on you, blocks your connection with others members of your organization, so none of them knows she is here. Personally, after what you did in the Marnilia, I'm itching to slice you in tiny pieces, but we all know what that does so, begone."

The masked man looked very troubled and unhappy of what he heard from the warrior. He didn't seem however very interested in the idea of having to face him. After all, the warrior disintegrated all the doubles with one move.

"Hm, oh well. It won't matter, there are two candidates for dark kings, I'll let them take care of her in time." Masked man smiled.

Warrior didn't respond anymore. Instead, it came closer to M'lady and picked her up like an infant and held her with one arm as the other held the long axe.

" Well then, you'll have to excuse me. This country is so full of white rukh that I have problems breathing… but, it was really confortable living inside of you, prince." Masked man said looking at Hakuryuu.

After that he floated away and disappeared from sight. Once he was gone, everyone began to get worried and troubled by tending the wounded. Among them prince Hakuryuu, who had lost an arm.

Soon, Aladdin, Ali-baba, Sinbad and all his generals assembled at the palace. Sinbad and Ali-baba were examined by Aladdin and Yamuraiha. With them were also Sharkkan, Sparthos and Pisti. Rest of the generals, Drakon, Hinahoho, Jafar, Masrur and M'lady with the masked warrior stood aside from them. Leaving enough room for Yamuraiha to examine the "curses" and for Jafar give orders regarding other wounded.

"What should we do about this?" Ali-baba asked looking at his arm which was turning black.

" What a shame to allow this to happen in our presence…" Sharkkan said out loud.

That comment made everyone feel discontent with themselves. An enemy had gotten inside of Sindria and worse he had cursed both Ali-baba and King Sinbad.

"Don't panic. Curses don't exist. This is most likely some sort of magic. Isn't that right, Yamuraiha? " Sinbad said calming everyone's nerve.

"Yes. This is magic. This black bruise… it works because of magic. If this is magic, then I'm sure there is a way to cancel it." Yamuraiha said.

" That's great." Aladdin and Ali-baba cheered.

" But I've never seen such magic. It's a magic that attacks other people's magio… I have no idea what orders of formula made this magic work. For a magic as complex as this, only the person who cast it would know how to undo it." Yamuraiha said.

Everyone got silent once again. I seemed that there was no hope.

"But you're certain this is magic. So there must be way to undo it." Aladdin said.

"I mean, M'lady got that curse too and she is fine now." Aladdin said and pointed at M'lady.

Everyone turned to look at M'lady who stood quietly at side. Despite not being able to see, she knew she was being watched.

"Don't count her recovery in order to cure those two." The masked warrior said behind her. "Her entire being is molded to reject any kind of curses. This isn't the first time that man from organization has tried to poison her. That same guy poisoned her in Marnilia and it took years to cleanse it all."

"Can't we use same method?" Aladdin asked.

"No. It requires me to dwell inside their bodies and I have enough work with her. She hasn't recovered even from the last time and my purpose is specifically keep her alive." Warrior explained.

" Well… Then I will undo it. I won't let you two die from such magic." Aladdin said to Ali-baba and Sinbad.

"Since you people have a way to do this I'll leave." Warrior said and began to sink into a shadow on the floor.

"Just one thing, the eye will catch light again in three days, but keep washing them twice a day." Warrior said looking at M'lady before disappearing into the shadow.

"I guess, we can't ask you about your Guardian until your eyes get well again." Sinbad said looking at M'lady.

She didn't answer. Probably, didn't know who he was talking to or didn't want to. Sinbad however got up from the chair he was sitting while being examines.

"In any case, Yamuraiha… suppress the magic on Ali-baba for the moment." Sinbad said.

" But, didn't he cast the same magic on you?" Aladdin asked.

" Well… I'm alright." Sinbad said "Since M'lady is fine now, would someone escorts her to her chambers. She had a rough night. "

M'lady felt a big hand on her shoulder, it would be either Hinahoho or Drakon who would take her to her chambers.

"I will stop by my wife's place to help you take care of your eyes." Heard the voice of Drakon.

M'lady nodded and followed the general to the hallways and to his chambers where his wife was.

"So, how is everything? " Shahel asked from her husband when he came.

"It's complicated. But Sinbad is fine, he went to the room of teleportation. Probably taking care of that intruder right now." Drakon said and guided M'lady to one of the chair in the room.

"Would you help M'lady with her eyes? The masked guardian said it would get better in three days." Darkon said and pointed M'lady.

"So that was her guarding?" His wife asked.

"It appears so. He didn't leave her side at all time and said it was his duty to keep her alive." Drakon explained.

"Well, good thing he is on our side." Shahel said and brought bowl of clean water and clean towels to help clean M'lady's face.

M'lady was silent the whole time. After having her face cleaned she was guided by Drakon wife to her chamber. Maids helped her out of stained dress and to a modest night dress. After all that she fell asleep, but dreamed nothing. Her mind was all blank.

*END FLASHBACK *

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. sorry about any errors in text.**

 **I'll began writing a new story, so I won't be updating this for a while.**

 **But I'm not giving up this story.**

 **I'm gonna post the new story in FanFiction and it's going to be a crossover.**

 **Never done it before, but if you're interested please read it.**

 **IT's called "Reborn: Seven sea's Hotel". (Name suggestion, could change)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back. sorry it has been so long. Hopefully you enjoy this story. Im sorry for all the grammar erros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Some things actually made sense now. Little Flower, that was the name of someone who was very similar to me. According to the person I had met in dreams. There was a young woman named Little Flower, who lived in Alma-torran and for some reason was known by the people who helped Solomon and his friends. But how come, I didn't see her in the memories projected by Aladdin's magic. Was it, because of the vow of silence? I was told she too made that vow and the vow is connected to some sort of camouflage or technic to wipe memories.

I lied on my bed and touched with my fingers the oval stone in my forehead. This stone held memories of that young woman. Could I remember them? I'm little scared to do that. There are many things I don't want to remember for my own accord, but to my misfortune, someone always reminds me of the things I don't want to remember.

*FLASHBACK *

After some days my eyes were completely healed and I was able to see again. And just in time too. The very first thing that happened after removing my bandages, was a meeting with the King and the generals. Which was postponed just to have me present and able to see.

" Well then, I will announce the result of the last dungeon conquest to the nine generals." Jafar said out loud.

All the generals and the King were seated at the round table listening what Jafar was going to say.

"Around 24 dungeon items. The total cost of the treasure is around the 3 millions dinar. But the greatest spoil of war is probably this." Jafar said and placed a black object on the table.

" Oh, is this…" Drakon asked.

"Yes, this is a dark metal vessel from the organization." Jafar confimed.

I looked at pieces on the table. They were all black an broken. I still wasn't sure, how metal vessels worked. I didn't even have a household vessel. But even I could tell that something wasn't right with these objects.

"Also, one of the users of such a tool, that princess from 'Mustashim Kingdom', is presently being confined inside the royal palace." Jafar said.

That name rang a moment inside my head. I had heard of the Mustashim Kingdom, when I was travelling. But only by rumors and stories. They say it used to be allied with the Marnilia Kingdom, till the revolution of the magicians. After the siege in Marnilia began I didn't pay attention to such stories anymore. And after getting out of the fallen Kingdom I decided to stay away from that side of the continent. I had too many bad memories.

"Everybody, I need your attention." Sinbad announced.

That was all I needed to get my thoughts away from the dark memories and focus on the present.

"Big ordeal… will probably befall this country before long. But fear not. Because I've gathered so much strength to overcome such an ordeal, to protect Sindria. And now, we are continuing to gather even more strength. I'm sure, that we will be able get it with out hands as well. Because the world we continued to wish for is our destiny, itself." Sinbad said confidently and proudly.

Everyone agreed to that and for some reason everything didn't seem so hard. After that we only agreed to have the metal vessels examined. Beside that nothing more interesting happened. I stayed longer at the palace to hear as soon as possible about the results. And, Yamuraiha was too worried about my health that she demanded an inspection. So during all that time, I just followed from a far whatever the youngsters were doing. Morgiana and Ali-baba kept always training. Aladdin was with Yamuraiha at her study. But mostly I was observing the royalty of Kou empire. Hakuryuu seemed to be depressed of losing his arm. Despite it, he tried to keep up training. Kougyoku however enjoyed her stay at Sindria, despite what Judal had said and what her countrymen said to her. I didn't see anything that would hint to something bad or ill will, at either of prince or princess. But I did know they did their best to hide their uneasiness. All of the Kou empire, felt uneasy after having both Judal and that Al-tharmen guy causing commotion in Sindria. If both wanted to cause conflict between Kou empire and Seven Seas Alliance, they had made good work covering the ground for trouble. If anything would now happen to the prince or the princess we would have a war at our hands. Despite having all that commotion caused by enemy, Sinbad had made sure to the princess and to the prince that they were not unwelcome to stay in Sindria. We had to make sure none of people of Sindria would have any negative feelings.

" M'lady." Kougyoku called at green clearing of the palace.

I noticed her and Ali-baba looking at my way so I walked to them. It would have been rude if I seemed to be staring at them. Once I got there I noticed that Kougyoku had crown of flowers in her hands. I pointed the flower crown and then her asking if she made it.

"Oh this?" She asked.

"Ah, I made for her as an apology for disturbing her." Ali-baba said smiling apologetically and scratched behind his head.

I sat down with the princess and helped her to make a new crown of flowers with Ali-baba. Of course, it wasn't Easy for her to learn how to do it. The first two looked awful. But I had patience so after few more tries. She got the hang of it. Ali-baba had to go back to his practice with Sharkkan, so I was left alone with Kougyoku. We spent some time there till some guard came. They were Sindrian guards.

"M'lady, you are soon expected at the meeting room." One of them informed.

I didn't move to get up. I felt something little off. I watched their face and noted some uneasiness. And when I saw their eyes I knew what it was. They were nervous about the princess. Considering what Judal had said days before and what happened to me at the festival, they were worried about me. As much as that felt comforting, it also made me a little angry. They didn't need to roll blame and suspicion on Kougyoku. Beside, Sinbad made clear that both the prince and the princess could still stay here in Sindria. So instead of getting up, I took my notebook and wrote on it and showed to them.

"I know you are worried, but unless everyone is already there, I am not need there."

"But, M'lady…" One of the guards tried, but he didn't get to finish when I gave him a very displeasing look.

"U-understood. We come call you again when everyone is heading there." Guard said and left me and the princess by ourselves.

"Are you sure it's alright? What if there was an important matter to discuss?" Kougyoku asked me.

I turned a new page and wrote again.

"What could be so important to discuss with a mute?"

"But, M'lady. Aren't you one of the generals?" She asked.

I nodded. And wrote some more.

"I'm general, but I'm only summoned when they need my mind. Beside I'm also recovering my health."

After that we kept making some flower crowns. After some time I was summoned to the meeting hall. Kougyoku insisted that I would go this time. So I left her and followed the guards.

When I entered the room there Sinbad, Jafar, Drakon a a group of magicians at the meeting room. The King and his generals were sitting on the table as that magicians were still working with dark vessel.

"Ah, M'lady. Good for you to come. We were just expecting Yamuraiha to come." Sinbad said as walked in.

Right then, Yamuraiha walked in to the room.

"How is it? Did the 'test sample' examination bear any results? " Yamuraiha asked.

"The magicians were examining it until now. They weren't able to understand its structure in detail, but a unique symbol emerged inside it. Do you recognize it?" Sinbad explained.

Yamuraiha moved closer to see the symbol. So did I and we both recognized it.

"T-this is…this the 'magical charm mark', that is engraved into every magical tool produced in Magnoshtat academy. There is no doubt about it." Yamuraiha said looking at the symbol.

In my case I had seen the same symbol in few items in Marnilia. But they became quickly useless when the siege began.

"Impossible, to think that even your home country is involved with the organization…" Drakon said.

Yamuraiha went silent. Sadly, that thought had crossed my mind. The members of the organization had abilities in magic so they must learned it somewhere or had some sort of connection to the academy.

"Now that you mention it, did that princess regain consciousness? Is her condition that bad?" Sinbad asked.

" A-about that, she's awake, but she hasn't spoken. And I'm a student from Magnoshtat, so it is even worse in my case…" Yamuraiha explained.

"Hm, has she spoken with anyone else?" Sinbad asked.

No one answered.

"I see. Then I will go. She seems like a young woman that would listen to me." Sinbad said confidently as he got up from the table.

"Here we go again, your majesty." Drakon sighed.

I couldn't help but feel a little tick at my eye.

"Ah, about that, your majesty." Yamuraiha started.

Oh please say he can't go. Say she fears men or something at the line.

"There's only on person she has spoken to." Yamuraiha said.

Not what I hoped, but maybe reassuring. Finally, Sinbad, Yamuraiha and I walked together to her room. Why me? Because I wont let this Womanizer so freely near a princess of another country. I was still mad for what he "could have done" in Kou.

*FLASHBACK CONTINUES *


	23. Chapter 23 special

**Here is another Special. My sister suggested this one. If you don't want to, then you don't have to read it. sorry for all grammar errors.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

*SPECIAL*

"No, Sinbad. I'm totally against it." Jafar said as he and Sinbad walked through the halls of the palace.

"Don't be like that, Jafar. Nothing harm will come from it." Sinbad said in calming manner.

"Oh, really? I smell a trap here. You are planning something and if the worst is to happen, I swear, I'll make you regret it." Jafar threatened.

"What is the commotion here?" Sharkkan asked walking at them.

Behind Sharkkan also came Yamuraiha.

"Ah, perfect. You two come here, I have a question." Sinbad said and waved to both of them.

"As long it isn't anything uncomfortable." Yamuraiha said.

"Not sure yet." Jafar said bluntly.

Once both Sharkkan and Yamuraiha stood front of the two men Sinbad made the question.

"First one is to Sharkkan, do you remember the banquet were you got too drunk?" Sinbad asked.

Sharkkan went little pale, but answered.

"Unfortunately, I do remember." He said bitterly.

"Ooh, I remember. You started whine and whine, just like a baby. And in the end M'lady took you to your room, because you were so lost." Yamuraiha laughed

"Well, luckily that was all I did. Unlike you, who began rub yourself on every man. You even grabbed M'lady by the behind when she took you out to get some air." Sharkkan barked.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Yamuraiha asked annoyingly.

"Do it after this. Now, who was the one always helping you in your most weak moment?" Sinbad asked.

"Wait, M'lady took me out for air… and she carried you to your room…" Yamuraiha analysed out loud.

"M'lady?" Sharkkan asked.

"Now let me ask you, have you ever seen M'lady in drunken state?" Sinbad kept going.

"No." Both answered.

"But she has witnessed our worst moment." Sinbad explained.

"Sinbad, we all have witnessed your drunken moment. Several times." Jafar remarked.

"I included you too, Jafar." Sinbad said.

" Since when was I so drunk?" Jafar asked furiously.

"You really don't remember? The Maharagag when it was M'lady's turn to hunt." Sharkkan said.

"I have to admit that was sad time." Yamuraiha agreed.

"Oh god, what did I do?" Jafar asked paling.

"Not much, but you were quite happy, very happy. Until you passed out and M'lady put to sleep on couch." Yamuraiha said reassuring.

"Told you, she has seen us all drunk." Sinbad said.

" Who has?" Heard the voice.

All four turned around and saw Pisti walking at them.

"We ment that M'lady has seen all of us in drunk." Jafar explained.

"Even me?" Pisti asked.

"Have you been drunk?" Sharkkan asked.

"She has." Yamuraiha sighed.

"Really?" Sinbad and Jafar asked.

"And yes, M'lady was there and she helped to ease the situation." Yamuraiha said.

"What was I like when I was drunk?" Pisti asked curiously.

"You were laughing… a lot." Yamuraiha said.

"Aah, I think I know now what you are referring." Pitsi said. "I didn't know I was drunk. I thought I was just happy."

"Happy enough, that M'lady had to help you to bed?" Yamuraiha asked.

"Ah, well it was late so no problem." Pitsi said.

"Why do I see a pattern." Jafar said.

"In what?" Sharkkan asked.

"Everyone who has been very drunk has been helped by M'lady." Jafar explained.

"I don't recall her taking me to bed." Sinbad said out loud.

"Because we won't let her." Everyone except Pisti said loudly.

" Let who?" Sparthos asked.

"Sparthos, my friend, have you been helped by M'lady when you were drunk?" Sharkkan asked putting his arm around Sparthos's head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sparthos said turning red.

"We don't need details just say yes or no." Sharkkan said not letting him go.

"Yes, once. Why are you asking?" Sparthos asked.

"Have you seen her drunk?"

"No."

"That's it. What more do you need?" Sinbad said finally to Jafar.

"I said NO." Jafar almost yelled.

"Why are you guys having a meeting in the hallway and didn't let us know?" Hinahoho asked coming with Drakon.

"Quick question, have you seen M'lady drunk?" Sharkkan asked.

"Of course not, she is a fine woman who knows to restrain herself when drinking." Drakon said proudly.

"Has she witnessed your drunken state?" Pisti asked.

"… … Yes, she has…" Drakon said awkwardly.

"Alright, what is going on?" Hinahoho asked.

"Sinbad wants to get M'lady drunk so he could witness her weakest moment." Jafar said revealing Sinbad's plan to everyone.

"WHAT!?" Yamuraiha shouted.

"I don't intent to make her dead drunk… just little tipsy… perhaps she'll say something… (or perhaps get little more flirty)." Sinbad tried to explain.

"What was the last part?" Jafar asked.

"Well, I'm in." Sharkkan announced.

"Me too." Pisti said.

"Me three." Sparthos said quietly.

"Sound harmless and fun. I'm in." Hinahoho said.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard... What did you plan to give her?" Drakon said seriously and later quietly.

"How about wine exported from Reim?" Sparthos suggested.

"Oh please, even Ali-baba can drink that and not get drunk." Sharkkan said.

"I don't want to know,how you know that." Yamuraiha said.

"How about something from Imchack? That would get her off." Hinahoho suggested.

"No, she'll be dead drunk from the second cup. And beside she recognises the wine." Jafar said.

"Well, give her sun wine, then." Drakon suggested.

"What is that?" Sharkkan asked.

"It's exported from the edge of a certain country near Kou. It's very sweet and very strong. From the first taste you won't even taste the alcohol." Drakon explained.

"How do you know?" Sharkkan asked.

"It made me drunk." Drakon said.

"Really?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes. My wife had to call M'lady to get things out of the way so my wife could take care of me. And the hangover was painful but quickly over." Drakon explained being embarrassing.

"Does M'lady know about this wine?" Sinbad asked.

"No. She came later I had drank it." Drakon said.

"That's what we are going give to her." Sinbad announced.

Later that night, the king and all his generals were having a banquet. No reason told, just to hang out together some said. Food was excellent and mood was happy as mostly it would. However most of the eyes were on certain young woman who sat and drank from her cup.

"You did put the special wine in her cup?" Sinbad asked quietly.

"As much as it pains me, yes. I did put it in her cup three times now." Jafar answered quietly.

"Are you sure. She hasn't even made a hiccup." Sharkkan whispered.

"What are you whispering?" Masrur asked.

"Oh… Umm… nothing." Sharkkan said noticing M'lady looking at their direction.

"You didn't tell Masrur?" Jafar asked.

"He wasn't there and he didn't seem to care." Sharkkan made an excuse.

"M'lady, you shouldn't drink too much of that wine." Masrur said to M'lady who was finishing her fourth cup.

A little panic got up for certain guys. Since Masrur didn't know the plan, he might ruin it.

"Are you sure? It doesn't smell that strong to me." Pisti said sniffing M'lady's cup.

Those who ever had panic in them let out sigh.

"It might not smell strong, but M'lady looks blushed." Masrur said pointing at M'lady's cheeks.

And he was right her cheeks were slightly red.

"You know what, it might be the time to stop this." Yamuraiha said getting up.

Right when she said it, M'lady's head fell to the table. Half of the table got up to see what was going on. Masrur moved her head and then tried to check if she was breathing.

"She fell asleep." Masrur said.

"That's it? Just like that?" Sharkkan asked.

"This wine is more potent than I thought." Drakon said.

"Isn't she going to say something?" Asked Pisti.

"Are guys happy now? She is out of consciousness." Yamuraiha asked angrily.

"I'm not happy. I was expecting more than just… that." Sharkkan said.

Soon another argument and/or fight exploded between the water mage and the sword man. Everyone just ignored them and concentrated on M'lady slept on table.

"Well, what now?" Jafar asked from Sinbad.

Sinbad didn't look pleased and neither was anyone else.

"Alright. Let's just take her to her room end with this." Sinbad said finally.

He got up from his seat and walked to M'lady to pick her up with help of Masrur.

"Alright, I'll go and get her to her bed and come back later." Sinbad said once M'lady was in his arms.

"I come too." Jafar said.

"Why?" Sinbad asked.

"Just to make sure you won't do anything weird while she is like that." Jafar said.

"You think I would do something like that to her?" Sinbad asked.

"We all do." Everyone said at the table.

Sinbad felt disappointed. For that all his friends though so low of him and that his plan to see M'lady a bit tipsy had failed. But he didn't let it bother too much. He focused on getting M'lady to her room. Which turned to be more difficult than it first appeared. Not only was she sleeping, she also became very slippery at his arms. She almost slipped couple of times out of his arms. Sinbad was almost grateful that Jafar came along, because soon he needed his help to keep M'lady up from the floor. After struggling to get into her room and getting her into the bed, they both felt exhausted.

"Sinbad, never again try to make her drunk." Jafar said as he walked out of the room.

"I won't. Unless she is already on something she can sleep on." Sinbad sighed.

"Well, now you know, how she is when she is drunk." Jafar remarked.

"I hoped something else. Like she would get talkative like Sparthos or Sharkkan, or get more frisky like Yamuraiha or you." Sinbad said.

"What? I was what?" Jafar almost shouted.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. Some girls were actually delighted to see you so close them. But it all ended when you fell asleep." Sinbad kept calming his friend as he closed the door of M'lady's room, leaving her all alone on bed.

"Can I have a little more of that?" She mumbled happily in her sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please review.**

 **I'll try to update the story soon.**


End file.
